Un detective y cuatro asesinos
by Phanny W
Summary: Tres Beyond Birthday, un falso Beyond, una excelente ex agente del FBI, y el mejor detective del mundo. Oh…L tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se tornarían realmente, pero realmente interesantes...
1. Un detective y cuatro asesinos

**Personajes:** Beyond Birthday (Lue Luxaky) y Elle Lawliet (Ryuzaki)

**Advertencias:** A pesar de ser un UA (Universo Alternativo) contiene ligeros spoilers

**Nota:** recuerden que Lue Luxaky en japones se pronuncia "Rue Ryuzaki"

**Summary: **_"Un Beyond es un gran problema, dos Beyond son una pesadilla, y tres Beyond… ¿Qué vas a hacer Lawliet?"_

**Disclaimer**: Beyond Birthday, Elle Lawliet y Watari, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba. Así como tampoco cualquier referencia que tenga esta historia con la película "El silencio de los inocentes" me pertenece xP

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

La madrugada caía sobre todo Japón, la mayoría de sus habitantes ahora se encontraban dormidos en la comodidad de sus camas en su hogar. Pero un detective ojeroso, el mejor del mundo, se encontraban trabajando como si fuera pleno mediodía desde un hotel de Japón. A él nada lo detenía para trabajar, ni siquiera la falta de sol, de hecho, era mucho más cómodo para él trabajar de esa manera. Sentado en una silla con las rodillas al pecho, Ryuzaki observaba los monitores frente a él.

—Ryuzaki— Lo llamo Watari entrando a la sala con todo un juego de té sobre una bandeja — ¿Has investigado algo?

El detective espero a que Watari le sirviera el té, después comenzó a ponerle cubitos de azúcar a su café —Todas sus victimas son mujeres, y siempre son de talla 6 como mínimo

— ¿Eso es relevante? — Pregunto Watari retirando platos que alguna vez contuvieron postres

—Si, les quita solo la piel de la espalda, las mujeres de talla 6, tienen piel de sobra, no se para que quiera utilizarla, pero… — Después de 12 cubitos de azúcar, Ryuzaki tomó de su té — Obviamente sus victimas no pueden ser mujeres demasiado delgadas, en ese caso no habría demasiado piel

—Las mujeres de talla mediana están en peligro…

—Si— Contesto Ryuzaki mostrando unas graficas en una de las 3 pantallas frente a él—Para ser mas especifico, las mujeres de la región de kanto están en sumo peligro, ya que es la zona donde se han encontrado mas victimas

— ¿Cuántas victimas ah habido hasta ahora, Ryuzaki?

—11 en total, la última victima fue encontrada antier— El pelinegro puso una mano sobre su rodilla, y llevo el pulgar de la otra mano a su labio "Pero… ¿Para que querría la piel, y solo mujeres? No hay indicios de abuso ni nada…" — Watari

—Dime, Ryuzaki— Le contesto Watari deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, ya que estaba por salir

— ¿Qué investigaste sobre el agente del FBI que fue secuestrado la semana pasada?

—No lo han encontrado, no se asegura si sigue con vida, y aun se desconoce quien fue su secuestrador

—Ya veo— Ryuzaki levanto la vista hacia las pantallas, aun con el pulgar en el labio

—Ryuzaki, esa persona…. ¿No trabajo para ti hace 4 meses? — Pregunto Watari

—Si… Gracias por la información

Watari asintió y se retiro de la habitación, él cuidaba de Ryuzaki, pero no podía quedarse toda la madrugada despierto como él, iría a tomar un descanso en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Ryuzaki tenía varias teorías en mente, pero solo sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculo, algo no estaba bien, no lograba entender la mente de la o el asesino…

Y no tenía muchas pistas. Admitía que este asesino era bastante cuidadoso.

Suspiro y comenzó a tomar mas de su té, a pesar de llevar ya dos semanas con el caso no había lograr avanzar demasiado, por ahora no podía hacer mucho más. Cerró lentamente los ojos, listo para tomar un descanso, ya llevaba cuatro días seguidos sin dormir, un descanso no le haría daño…

Un ligero movimiento despertó a Ryuzaki, parpadeo un par de veces, viendo los monitores frente a él, volteo un poco la cabeza, y observo a Watari a un lado de él sonriéndole. — ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto Ryuzaki observando la luz del día por la ventana

—Son las siete y media de la mañana

—Me quede dormido mas tiempo del calculado…— Dijo el detective levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos

—Era de esperarse, llevabas cuatro días sin dormir ni siquiera un poco

Ryuzaki observo la ciudad, desde el onceavo piso tenia una vista perfecta de gran parte de la ciudad —No hay tiempo para dormir…— Contesto Ryuzaki en voz baja, pero Watari capto bien sus palabras. Ryuzaki volteo a ver a Watari, este le presto atención — Watari, prepara el desayuno por favor

—Si — Watari se retiro de la sala y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para el detective.

Ryuzaki camino hacia su habitación, estaba igual a como el primer día que llego al hotel, solo había entrado un par de veces. Fue hacia la cama y observo que ya tenia un cambio de ropa sobre ella, a Watari no se le iba nada… tomo la toalla y ropa que estaba a un lado y camino hacia el baño.

Entre cerro ligeramente la puerta y colgó la toalla y la ropa sobre un pequeño gancho en la pared, se quito su blanca camisa y pantalones, se detuvo por un momento y observo el espejo frente a él, sus ojeras estaban un poco mas marcadas debido a la falta de sueño, e incluso estaba un poco mas despeinado de lo normal. Suspiro cansado, este caso estaba resultando bastante complicado. Se quito su boxer y prendió la regadera, un baño con agua tibia le caería mas que bien, le ayudaba a despejar ideas.

Las gotas recorrían su cuerpo, su cabello casi a la altura de los hombros, se encontraba ya completamente mojado, desasiendo su alborotada forma.

"Él asesino no escoge a sus victimas al azar, debe o debió haber tenido alguna conexión con las ellas… No creo que sea venganza, debe tener algún propósito en especifico, pero…" Coloco su frente contras las baldosas frías, no estaba llegando a nada, él lo sabia, no tenia ninguna información demasiado valiosa que no hubiera conseguido ya la policía. Él siempre sacaba conclusiones rápidas y precisas, ¿Qué le pasaba entonces?

Después de varios minutos, el detective salio del baño y amarro la toalla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a vestirse, de su cabello caían gotas de agua, lo que hacia que las gotas recorrieran lentamente su cuerpo, provocándole ligeros escalofrío, pero a él poco le importaba eso.

Cuando estaba por ponerse su camiseta, escucho que alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta de su cuarto, se puso alerta inmediatamente para cualquier cosa, escucho pasos apurados que iban hacia donde el estaba

— ¿Watari? — Llamo Ryuzaki, ya que era imposible que fuera alguien más

— ¡Ryuzaki! — Su voz confirmo que era Watari, lo que hizo que se relajara un poco, pero su tono de voz estaba alterado. Watari entro sin siquiera tocar al baño, encontrándose con un Ryuzaki semi-desnudo — ¡Ryuzaki! Hay que salir de aquí

¡Rápido! — Dijo alterado Watari, sin darle tiempo a Ryuzaki de decir algo más, ya que lo tomo del brazo y corrieron hasta salir del cuarto, Ryuzaki aun con la camisa en mano

— ¿Qué pasa Watari? —Pregunto Ryuzaki al verse siendo jalado por Watari del brazo escaleras arriba

—Hay un atentado de bomba en este hotel, tenemos que salir de aquí, ya esta un helicóptero esperándonos en el tejado— Dijo Watari mientras ambos corrían

— ¿Atentado de bomba? — Pregunto alterado Ryuzaki, pero Watari no dio más respuestas.

Rápidamente llegaron al tejado, donde efectivamente, un helicóptero ya los estaba esperando, Ryuzaki como pudo se coloco su camisa mientras corrían. Ambos subieron y el helicóptero inmediatamente comenzó a volar alejándose del hotel. El pelinegro observo como toda la gente que se hospedaba en el hotel estaba siendo evacuada.

—Ryuzaki…

El detective volteo a ver el rostro de preocupación de Watari, él lo miro con seriedad y asintió —Si… el asesino ya tiene una idea de quien soy…

Una fuerte explosión altero a todos en el helicóptero, voltearon a ver, y observaron como el hotel donde habían estado minutos atrás, se derrumbaba levantando una enorme ola de humo

— ¿Toda le gente salio del área a tiempo? — Pregunto Ryuzaki mientras miraba sorprendido todo

—Si…— Contesto Watari igual de alterado

Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, mientras el helicóptero se alejaba cada vez más de la zona

— ¿A dónde vamos Watari? — Pregunto después de tiempo el detective

—Hace un mes compre un edificio que antes pertenecía a una compañía, por si resultaba una emergencia

Después de casi media hora, Ryuzaki visualizo el edificio del que Watari había hablado, un edificio de 20 pisos, con enormes ventanas por las que no se podía ver el interior.

—Ya esta todo el equipo y muebles necesario en el edificio — Le comento Watari volteándolo a ver.

Si de algo estaba seguro Ryuzaki, es que podía confiar plenamente en Watari, siempre tenia todo preparado para todo tipo de situaciones, se lo agradecía mucho.

El entrar al edificio, Ryuzaki se sorprendió de ver ya todo listo para su estadía ahí.

Para esta tarde, ya estaba de nuevo investigando, no solo el caso, si no el atentado de bomba que hubo en el hotel. Ryuzaki estaba en el décimo piso con varios monitores frente a él, se encontraba sentado en el sofá con las rodillas al pecho.

"No hay duda, colocaron ahí esa bomba por que el asesino sabe que yo estaba ahí… Esto no esta bien. Ahora no hay duda, él secuestro al agente del FBI que trabajo para mi cuatro meses atrás. Aun que seguramente piensa que estoy muerto… eso es una ventaja…"

—Ryuzaki— La voz de Watari saco al detective de sus pensamientos — Esta mañana encontraron al agente del FBI — Ryuzaki lo volteo a ver — Muerto

—Era de esperarse que lo mataría… —"Si el asesino piensa que estoy muerto, me dará una ventaja para seguir investigándolo, y en caso de que se entere que sigo vivo, ya no tiene forma de seguir obteniendo información sobre mi paradero actual"

—Ryuzaki ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Es cierto que no eh obtenido demasiadas pistas— Comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki apilando los cubitos de azúcar frente a él — De alguna forma, ah logrado burlar muy fácilmente a la policía, e incluso me es difícil predecir su siguiente movimiento — Ryuzaki comenzó una segunda torre de cubitos — Actualmente la información que tengo de él no es muy relevante… Yo…— Ryuzaki detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y coloco sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas —No puedo hacer esto solo…

Watari se sorprendió por lo ultimo que dijo, no esperaba que Ryuzaki dijera algo así, aun que tenia razón —Ryuzaki, entonces ¿Quieres que llame a la Wammys?

—No— Dijo rápidamente el detective —No puedo poner sus vidas en riesgo de esta manera, además podría rápidamente relacionarlos con la Wammys… No… necesito otro tipo de ayuda…

— ¿Otro tipo de ayuda? — Pregunto confundido el anciano, ya que Ryuzaki en estos casos jamás contrataría a algún agente del FBI o cualquier otro tipo de ayuda de alguna organización de investigaciones. Ryuzaki volteo a ver a Watari, el anciano lo miro por unos minutos, pero después pareció captar la idea, ya que abrió grande los ojos —Ryuzaki, no hablaras en serio

—Me temo que si, Watari… no hay nadie mas— Dijo Ryuzaki regresando su vista a la computadora y tomando un cubito de azúcar con dos dedos —Él sabrá adentrarse en su mente. Obviamente lo mantendremos muy vigilado, encerrado si es necesario, aun que…

— ¡Ryuzaki no puedo dejarte hacer eso, es sumamente peligroso! — Contesto alterado Watari acercándose a él — Aun vigilado…

—Créeme que no haría esto de no ser necesario, pero estoy comenzando a desesperarme, esto ya llego al extremo en que nuestras vidas pueden estar en peligro— Contesto firme pero calmado Ryuzaki, lamiendo el cubito de azúcar

—Ryuzaki…— Watari no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Ryuzaki, sabia que estaba conciente sobre todo aquello, pero aun así era muy peligroso —Esta bien, llamare a alguien para que vaya por…

—No—Le corto Ryuzaki — Yo voy a ir personalmente, lo mas pronto posible, de preferencia hoy mismo

Watari se altero aun más, pero esa era la decisión de Ryuzaki —Esta bien… prepararemos el Jet, podremos salir en unas horas

—Gracias Watari — Contesto Ryuzaki, volviendo su vista a los monitores —Llámales y avísales que lo trasladaremos a Japón

Watari asintió y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, aun preocupado por la decisión de su protegido.

-.-

_Cárcel de California- Estados Unidos_

Un policía corría rápidamente por las escaleras con un sobre en mano, esquivando a los demás que se quejaban cuando los golpeaba ligeramente al cruzar aun lado de ellos. Pronto visualizo la puerta a la que debía llegar, al llegar, no toco, solamente abrió la puerta apresuradamente y se detuvo frente a la oficina

—Señor…. — Dijo recuperando su aliento

— ¿Qué sucede? — Contesto el hombre un poco confundido por la actitud de su empleado

El policía no dio respuesta, simplemente se acerco y dejo el sobre encima del escritorio de madera. El hombre lo abrió y lo leyó, con cada línea sus ojos se abrían más y más —Imposible…— al terminar de leer, tomo el teléfono y marco… tenia que dar la noticia sobre la transición de emergencia de inmediato.

-.-

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y la noche no tardaría en llegar, el detective tenía sobre sus piernas su confiable laptop

—Ryuzaki, deberías descansar un poco, ya no falta mucho para llegar — Le dijo Watari quien estaba sentado en el asiento de alado

—No hay tiempo Watari, aun tengo un caso que investigar — Contesto Ryuzaki sin dejar de escribir. Watari solamente suspiro, Ryuzaki ni siquiera había visto por la ventana la hermosa vista que tenia de la ciudad desde el Jet. — ¿Ya esta todo listo? — Pregunto Ryuzaki dejando por un momento la laptop

—Si, será trasladado en un Jet aparte, atado y vigilado — Ryuzaki lo volteo a ver curioso — ¿Qué pasa, Ryuzaki? — Pregunto Watari al ver la confusión en Ryuzaki

—Entiendo el procedimiento de un prisionero que será trasladado, pero ¿Es necesario todo esto?

—Claro que si, Ryuzaki— Le contesto Watari — Después de que fue encarcelado, ah matado a cinco policías sin ningún arma y de forma atroz, logro escaparse dos veces burlando la seguridad, por suerte lograron atraparle antes de que saliera de la zona, es muy peligroso

—Entiendo— Contesto Ryuzaki un poco sorprendido por eso, aun así… iba seguro de si mismo —Ya casi llegamos… — Dijo Ryuzaki observando por fin la ciudad de California desde la ventana

-.-

Los tres oficiales caminaban hacia la última celda, armados y con cautela se acercaron, la mitad de la celda estaba a oscuras, por lo que su figura no se alcanzaba a ver

—Oye fenómeno

La voz del oficial llamo su atención, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar

—Dentro de unos momentos serás trasladado, pero antes de eso, tendrás una visita

— ¿Trasladado? ¿Una visita? — Se dejo escuchar la voz de un hombre entre la oscuridad seguido después una leve risa de su parte —Son muchas noticias en un día, ¿Por qué no se me informo antes? — Pregunto él, pensando en quien podría ser su visita…— ¿A dónde? ¿Y quien me visitara?

—Estas son noticias de último momento, serás trasladado a Japón, y tu gemelo es quien vendrá a verte— Dijo el oficial, después los tres pasaron a retirarse

"¿Gemelo?" Pensó confundido "¿Podrá ser…? " Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios "Ya veo…"

-.-

— ¿Esta completamente seguro de esto? — Preguntaba un oficial repetitivas veces mientras acompañaba a Ryuzaki para ver al prisionero

—Ya le dije que si, de no ser necesario, créame que no haría esto— Le contesto ya un poco fastidiado Ryuzaki

—Bien, en ese caso— Ambos se detuvieron detrás de unos barrotes, donde al otro lado había varias celdas — Necesito informarle bien el procedimiento para ver a cualquier de estos prisioneros, son, por así decirlo, nuestra mas valiosa colección — Dijo él, como si de objetos se tratasen — No debes tener ningún objeto pequeño contigo, cualquier cosa que pueda usar, lentes, lápices, plumas — El oficial se detuvo unos momentos y bajo la vista a sus pies —Agujetas de tenis también deben ser retiradas

— ¿Las agujetas? — Pregunto confundido Ryuzaki

—Así logro escapar la última vez…— Dijo el oficial un poco nervioso, cuando vio que Ryuzaki comenzó a quitarse las agujetas, siguió hablando — Si le vas a pasar algunas hojas, asegúrate de que no tengan clips, grapas o cualquier otro objeto

—Si entiendo, leí el procedimiento cuidadosamente cuando venia hacia acá — Dijo el detective, esperando que por fin lo dejaran pasar —De esta conversación dependerá si será o no trasladado

—Entiendo— Dijo el oficial, ya que se aseguro de que Ryuzaki no llevara nada peligroso consigo, lo dejo pasar.

Ryuzaki camino cerca de la pared pasando todas las celdas, evitando mirar a loso otros prisioneros, cuando llego a la ultima, en vez de barrotes, esta tenia una pared de vidrio gigante, donde solo había pequeños orificios arriba y un pequeño cajón en un costado para pasarle cosas, no logro ver a nadie debido a la oscuridad, pero sabia que estaba ahí

— ¿Y a que debo este enorme placer? L— Pregunto él acercándose lentamente hasta dejarse ver por la luz. Ryuzaki ya lo había visto antes, no dejaba de sentir un escalofrío al verse en él, aun que la primera vez que lo vio, el asesino tenía los ojos vendados. … Incluso tenia una ropa parecida a la de él, sabia que no le gustaba vestir la ropa acostumbrada en la cárcel, había matado a alguien por eso… al igual que tenia el cabello largo y alborotado como él. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, Ryuzaki observando sus ojos rojos que lo veían divertido

—Vengo a proponerte algo— Dijo Ryuzaki manteniéndose firme, pero observo como su sonrisa se hacia mas grande

— ¿Qué? ¿No te vas a presentar? Que descortés, me decepcionas realmente ¿Dónde están tus modales?— Dijo él como si ya existiera mucha confianza entre ellos

—Tu puedes decirme Ryuzaki…Lue Luxaky— Dijo Ryuzaki, el asesino frunció ligeramente el ceño

—Mucho gusto entonces… Ryuzaki— Dijo sonriendo ligeramente— ¿Me decías de un trato?

— Supongo que ya sabes que serás trasladado hoy…

—Me lo acaban de informar en realidad — Contesto Luxaky colocando una mano sobre el vidrio

—En realidad todo esto surgió hoy, en fin, solo te trasladaran si estas dispuesto a… ayudarme

Lue comenzó a reír, de una manera que desconcertó a Ryuzaki por la risa macabra — ¿L pidiendo mi ayuda? Eso si es difícil de creer ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

—Escucha, si no quieres ayudarme esta bien — Contesto firme Ryuzaki, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi retándolo, lo que provoco que Luxaky se pusiera serio

— ¿Y que gano yo si te ayudo? — Luxaky coloco su otra mano sobre el vidrio

— ¿Qué te parece ser trasladado a otra cárcel? Una mejor—Ryuzaki abrió el cajón metálico y coloco unas hojas con información sobre la nueva prisión en el — Esta ubicada en Japón, tendrás un mejor trato

Luxaky espero a que Ryuzaki cerrara el cajón, él lo abrió y leyó a una velocidad increíble las cinco hojas —Es cierto que en este lugar me tratan como basura… es bastante tentador debo decir — Volteo a ver a Ryuzaki y ladeo un poco la cabeza — ¿En que quieres que te ayude?

—Hay un asesino…

— ¿El asesino de Japón? — Pregunto Luxaky sin darle tiempo al detective de terminar — ¿No me digas que no puedes con ese principiante? Realmente me estas decepcionando— Luxaky negó ligeramente con la cabeza —Pero esta bien, continua

—Te propongo esto, si me ayudas ah atraparlo, te trasladare a esta otra prisión, donde tendrás mejor trato — Ryuzaki ahora coloco otras hojas en el cajón, esta vez con el informe sobre el asesino.

Nuevamente Luxaky espero a que Ryuzaki cerrara el cajón para el tomar las hojas, mientras leía el informe, prestaba atención a los movimientos del detective —Me halagas… seria un honor para mi poder ayudarte — Dijo el sonriendo y volteando a ver a Ryuzaki, él se alejo un poco, pensando que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil —Pero con una condición.

Ahora fue Ryuzaki quien frunció el ceño "Se supone que yo soy el que debería poner las condiciones "— Si es sobre quitar la sentencia de muerte, yo no puedo interferir en eso— Aclaro el detective, pero cuando observo que Luxaky negó con la cabeza, le entro la curiosidad— Entones ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Tu estas viviendo actualmente en Japón no? — Observo como Ryuzaki se sorprendió un poco por esto —No te sorprendas, es muy obvio por lo que me han dicho hoy, bueno, si soy trasladado, quiero que tu me vayas a visitar una vez al mes— Termino su frase con una sonrisa

— ¿Visitarte? — Dijo Ryuzaki sorprendido — ¿Para que quieres que te visite?

— ¿Acaso mis razones importan? — Contesto Luxaky colocando de nuevo una mano sobre el vidrio

— ¿Entonces me ayudaras? — Luxaky asintió, por lo que Ryuzaki sintió un ligero alivio, con la ayuda de Luxaky lograría atrapar a este asesino —Muy bien, serás trasladado hoy mismo dentro de unos momentos

—Que precipitado— Dijo Luxaky colocando los papales de vuelta al cajón

—Es necesario — Le contesto Ryuzaki abriendo el cajón para tomar los papeles — Te informare sobre el caso en el Jet

—Espera, ¿Iras en el mismo Jet donde me trasladaran a mí? — Pregunto algo confundido el asesino

—Si, necesitamos avanzar con este caso lo más pronto posible, y será más rápido si te lo informo en el camino. Claro esta que serás vigilado cuidadosamente

—Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda en la Wammys?

Ryuzaki se sorprendió un poco de que Luxaky haya mencionado al orfanato Wammy House, pero no lo demostró — Por que solo tu puedes hacerlo

Luxaky comprendió que el caso se había vuelto muy peligroso como para que un niño Wammys lo ayudara… sonrío ante el pensamiento "No has cambiado Ryuzaki… soy un remplazo como siempre" —Esta bien

Sin decir nada más, Ryuzaki se fue, el asesino lo observo hasta perderlo de vista y después observo llegar a cinco policías armados que caminaban hacia su celda

— ¿Cinco? — Pregunto él viéndolos divertidos — La última vez que tuve que salir de la celda, solo vinieron dos

—Silencio — Contesto uno de los policías — Ya sabes que hacer — El policía coloco un pañuelo en el cajón, Luxaky lo tomo y sonrío

—Van a terminar haciendo adicto a esta droga — Dijo él mientras respiraba con el pañuelo sobre su nariz. Pronto sintió un gran mareo, que hizo que soltara el pañuelo y tambaleara un poco, rápidamente dos policías entraron mientras los otros tres apuntaban a Luxaky con sus armas, los otros dos lo tiraron al suelo bruscamente y le colocaron unas esposas, lo levantaron y lo subieron a un diablo¹ donde lo amarraron y así lo llevaron hacia arriba, ya que esas celdas estaban bajo tierra.

-.-

Luxaky abrió lentamente los ojos, por unos momentos se sintió mareado, pero pronto se repuso, rápidamente noto que sus manos aun seguían con las esposas reforzadas, estaba acostado de lado y dentro de una especie de jaula de barrotes en un cuarto oscuro, en cada esquina de la jaula había un oficial armado, supuso que ya estaba en el Jet dirigiéndose a Japón, en ese momento visualizo la sombra de Ryuzaki en el cuarto —No creí que lo harías— dijo él parándose

Ryuzaki se acerco a él hasta dejarse ver —No fue fácil, no querían que viajara contigo

—No me sorprende — Contesto él sentándose en medio de la jaula cruzando las piernas, batallando un poco ya que tenía los brazos por detrás de la espalda debido a las esposas —Y ¿Qué es lo que pasa con este caso?

—Los asesinatos comenzaron hace tres semanas y media, el asesino mata solamente mujeres— Comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki metiendo entre los barrotes unas hojas con fotos de los asesinatos, los empujo un poco para que llegaran hasta donde estaba Luxaky, el asesino comenzó a ver las hojas sin moverse de su lugar —Todas son de talla seis, para poder tomar su piel, aun que solamente les quita la de la espalda

—Ya veo— Dijo Luxaky, se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de la hoja en el suelo, mordió un poco la orilla y pasó la siguiente hoja y siguió observando las fotos — La piel de las mujeres es mucho mas fina y delicada que la de los hombres

—Si…— Le contesto Ryuzaki ladeando un poco la cabeza por lo que hizo Luxaky para cambiar de hoja, pensando que era muy flexible

—Estas mujeres ¿Tenían alguna conexión con el asesino? — Luxaky lo miro de una manera un tanto curiosa

—Aun no eh encontrado conexión entre las victimas, pero lo mas probable es que si lo conocían— Ryuzaki comenzó a observar otras hojas sobre el caso

—Si yo creo lo mismo— Contesto Luxaky levantándose.

El detective lo volteo a ver — ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luxaky camino ah la orilla opuesta de la jaula de donde estaba Ryuzaki, el policía en esa esquina lo vio atento y con el arma en mano —Tranquilo, solo tengo comezón — Dijo Luxaky, se volteo y comenzó a rascar su espalda con uno de los barrotes — Si un asesino solamente mata mujeres, puede ser solo por dos razones, para violarlas, pero este no es el caso ya que por lo que me mostrarte en la cárcel… — Luxaky cambio de barrotes y se agacho un poco para alcanzar la zona de los hombros —No hay indicios de abuso, por lo que solo puede ser la otra razón…

— ¿Cuál es? — Pregunto Ryuzaki atento a lo que decía Luxaky, pero un poco curioso por lo que hacia

—Estos malditos barrotes no sirven para rascarse— Luxaky se dio media vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente al oficial, él lo miro de nuevo atento — ¿Te importaría rascarme con tu arma? Realmente me esta molestando esta comezón, creo que me pico algo…— El oficial vio confundido al asesino — No pienso hacer nada, solo tengo comezón— Dijo Luxaky dándose media vuelta y pegándose a los barrotes para que le rascara con la punta del arma. El oficial sin saber muy bien que hacer, tomo su arma y la acerco a la espalda de Luxaky y comenzó a rascarlo —Dime Ryuzaki — Dijo Luxaky moviéndose ligeramente como a un gato que le están dando masaje — ¿Tu por que matarías a alguien? Y no me digas "Yo no lo haría" es solamente hablando en sentido figurado— Luxaky se dio media vuelta —Gracias, con eso es suficiente — Camino de nuevo al centro de la jaula y se sentó como estaba momentos atrás.

—Seria por odio o rencor — Contesto Ryuzaki sin dejar de mirarlo, pensando en si quería hacer un juego de palabras

—Bueno si, supongamos que es por rencor, ¿Cuál es una de las razones principales por las que comienza ah nacer el rencor?

—Cuando alguien es lastimado por esa persona o le hizo algo, pero no creo que este sea el caso, ¿Crees que el asesino hubiera sentido rencor por esas 11 mujeres?

Luxaky negó con la cabeza — No… empecemos de nuevo, y créeme que odio tener que usarme de ejemplo— Dijo Luxaky, lo que hizo que el detective se preguntara a que se refería — ¿Por qué crees que yo asesine gente en Los Angeles?

—Para demostrar que eras mejor que yo— Dijo él sin rodeos

—Si, pero ¿Por qué quería demostrar que era mejor que tú? — Pregunto Luxaky regresando su vista a las fotografías

—Por que me odias

— ¿Por qué te odio?

Ryuzaki lo volteo a ver, dándose cuenta más o menos a que quería llegar —Por que creciste en la Wammys House para ser un remplazo, y yo no te tomaba en cuenta

—Aparte… ¿Qué es lo que todos los niños en la Wammys House quieren?— Dijo Luxaky agachándose de nuevo para cambiar de hoja mordiendo una esquina de esta

—Ser como L

—Así es, todos los niños de la Wammys viven para ser los sucesores de L, todo el tiempo escuchan historias sobre L, y normalmente quieren ser como él, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando es todo lo contrario? Algo no-sano

—Obsesión… — Dijo Ryuzaki entendiendo cada vez mas todo

—Así es, ¿y la obsesión es por?…

—Codicia… algo que vez todos los días… entonces el conocía a las victimas… Entonces trabaja solo…

Luxaky asintió — Así es, las probabilidades de que haga esto solo son del noventa por ciento, y este asesino mata a mujeres porque…

—Ellas tienen algo que él codicia… Por lo tanto las probabilidades de que sea hombre son muy altas

—Si, de hecho, estoy seguro de que es un hombre, probablemente homosexual

— Opino igual, ¿Pero entonces por que querría la piel de las mujeres?

—Pueden ser varias razones

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Pregunto Ryuzaki. Luxaky tomo las hojas entre sus labios, se paro y se acerco a Ryuzaki para dárselas, él las tomo y las coloco en una mesa cerca de ahí —No creo que sea específicamente la piel de las mujeres, por que en ese caso no tendría sentido que solo tome la piel de la espalda — Le dijo Ryuzaki volteando a verlo

—Si, yo tampoco creo que sea por eso, pero aun no estoy seguro

—Está bien, en realidad ya avanzamos mas de lo que me esperaba, ahora debo irme, nos veremos de nuevo cuando lleguemos a Japón

Luxaky asintió, volteo a ver el techo de la jaula, escucho como se cerró la puerta por la que Ryuzaki había salido del cuarto. Sonrío, pensando en toda aquella situación "Nos vemos hasta entonces… Elle Lawliet" con este pensamiento, Luxaky comenzó a tararear una canción.

-.-

—Ya llegamos—

Luxaky abrió los ojos, observando al guardia, el asesino se paro y camino hasta los barrotes, se dio la vuelta para poder sacar las manos por los barrotes, en ese momento tres oficiales entraron mientras uno le sostenía con fuerza las manos desde afuera, dos lo tomaron fuerte de los hombros y el tercero sujetos sus manos aun esposadas, le vendaron los ojos y lo escoltaron hasta salir de la jaula y del Jet.

Quizás no podía ver, pero agudizo su sentido del oído para escuchar que pasaba a su alrededor, escucho como abrían una puerta y pronto el aire dejaba de ser tan fuerte, por lo que significaban que ya habían entrado en donde quiera que estuvieran, caminaron un poco hasta detenerse, supo que era un elevador por el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y sentir como después bajaban, contó mentalmente los pisos, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, se había detenido 11 pisos abajo, por lo que debían estar en un edificio grande.

Escucho como abrían con llaves una puerta, lo metieron ahí y le quitaron la venda de sus ojos, estaba en un cuarto no muy grande, con una reja de barrotes, por lo que era una especie de cárcel para estancia temporal.

Los soltaron y rápidamente los policías salieron del lugar, después salieron el lugar, Luxaky miro un poco a su alrededor, todas las paredes eran blancas, al igual que la cama, frunció el seño, pensando que podía salir de ese lugar sin mucha dificultad.

Pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, volteo a ver y observo a Ryuzaki deteniéndose frente a los barrotes

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto Luxaky mirando atento al detective

—Aquí es donde actualmente investigo este caso— Contesto Ryuzaki también mirándolo fijamente

— ¿Y piensas mantenerme aquí? — Contesto Luxaky con el entrecejo fruncido

—No— Dijo Ryuzaki, el asesino se sorprendió un poco por eso — ¿Piensas hacerme daño?

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, pero Luxaky aparto la vista después de tiempo, mirando al suelo —Ya no tengo razones para hacerlo —Luxaky regreso la vista al detective, Ryuzaki ya estaba frente a la puerta, se sorprendió aun mas cuando Ryuzaki saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir la puerta, se quedo parado, sin entender que es lo que hacia ¿Por qué abría la puerta? Ryuzaki la abrió toda y se metió con él, Luxaky simplemente no entendía aquello, abrió aun mas los ojos sin entender que lo que quería hacer Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki observo atento sus reacciones, después de unos minutos, cuando vio que no hacia nada, saco unas esposas que Luxaky no perdió de vista, tomo la mano del asesino y le coloco una en su muñeca, Lue ladeo la cabeza, siguiendo con la vista la mano de Ryuzaki, pero su sorpresa no termino ahí, ya que le desconcertó aun mas que Ryuzaki se colocara la otra esposa en su mano izquierda

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Pregunto por fin confundido Luxaky

—Te vigilo

— ¿No es esto muy inseguro para ti? — Pregunto Luxaky sin dejar de verlo

—No lo creo ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas hacerme daño?

El asesino solamente se encogió de hombros — Esa es una mala jugada

— ¿Tu crees? — Pregunto un tanto divertido el detective

Luxaky hizo un gesto de enfado — Soy mas alto que tú

—Por unos tres centímetros — Contesto Ryuzaki frunciendo el ceño.

Ryuzaki dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida, pronto Luxaky se vio forzado a seguirlo, ya que la cadena no media más de tres metros, comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo que llevaba hacia el elevador. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador, Ryuzaki presiono el botón del piso 11, que era dos pisos arriba,

Al abrirse la puerta, se mostró toda una planta con equipo de investigación y un par de muebles, Luxaky se sorprendió un poco por esto, siguió al detective hasta un par de sillas con ruedas, donde se sentaron cada quien en una de igual manera, con las rodillas al pecho

—Estas son las zonas donde el asesino ah matado— Contesto Ryuzaki mostrando un mapa de la zona de Kanto en la pantalla del centro que era la más grande

Luxaky la observo por unos momentos, y frunció el ceño

—Te dije que es un principiante — Dijo con un tono de enfado Luxaky

Ryuzaki lo miro un poco, y después regreso su vista hacia el mapa, dándose cuenta de que hablaba Luxaky. Los asesinatos habían ocurrido solo en una zona en específica, había notado eso, pero no lo que ahora veía, las muertes rodeaban una zona, lo que significaba que… — El asesino vive en esa zona

—El muy idiota no se puso a pensar que debía cometer sus asesinatos lejos de su casa

—Creo que realmente es torpe, esto será más fácil para ver las amistades que viven en esa zona que tenían en común las 11 mujeres

—Así es

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos voltearon y vieron a Watari entrar al cuarto, el anciano se detuvo al ver la escena

—Watari, el es Luxaky, lo mantendré vigilado mientras me ayuda con este caso — Contesto Ryuzaki calmado

Watari camino hasta ellos dos y coloco una bandeja con té aun lado de la laptop de Ryuzaki — Esta bien

Luxaky lo miro y Watari también, él estiro su mano en forma de saludo, lo que el anciano acepto y la estrecho — Es un verdadero placer Watari, no causare molestias— Contesto amablemente Luxaky, lo que sorprendió un poco a Watari

—El placer es mío y no se preocupe, ¿Desea algo? — Pregunto Watari, después de todo, era humano y necesitaba comer

—Mermelada de fresa, si no es mucha molestia — Dijo Luxaky ansioso

— ¿Solo... Mermelada? — Pregunto curioso Watari

—Si, solo mermelada — Contesto Luxaky viéndolo con curiosidad. Watari asintió y salio del cuarto para ir por la mermelada.

— A este paso resolveremos esto rápido — Dijo mas animado Ryuzaki al ver lo que habían avanzado en tan poco tiempo, mientras colocaba varios cubitos de azúcar a su taza con té

—Si, supongo— Luxaky no estaba tan animado, ya que sabia lo que le esperaba después de resolver ese caso.

—Ryuzaki— El detective volteo a verlo, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba —Si vamos a trabajar juntos, quiero que sea como nosotros mismos

— ¿Eh?

Luxaky volteo a verlo y extendió su mano como saludo, mirándolo fijamente —Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday

Ryuzaki no pudo disimular la impresión en su rostro esta vez, lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, pensó por unos momentos la situación, el sabia que Lue Luxaky no era su verdadero nombre, pero aun así no esperaba que le dijera el verdadero, "Así que BB, por Beyond Birthday…" Pero aun así Ryuzaki estaba sorprendido, Beyond no pretendía nada malo contra él, estaba más que seguro que eso, él y Beyond pensaba de manera bastante similar, por lo que podía darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Acepto el saludo mientras lo veía fijamente — Elle Lawliet

Deshicieron el saludo, y Luxaky lo miro sonriendo —Me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad

— ¿La verdad? —Pregunto confundido el detective

—Si, me hubiera dado cuenta si no me hubieras dicho tu verdadero nombre—Contesto seguro Beyond viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos

—Si, creo que tienes razón

Watari entro al cuarto, donde en una bandeja tenia tres frascos con mermelada de fresa, los coloco aun lado de Beyond y se retiro de la habitación.

Ryuzaki comenzó a tomarse su té con calma, en ese momento escucho como Beyond destapaba el frasco con mermelada, y cuando lo volteo a ver quedo sorprendido, al ver a Beyond comiendo la mermelada, metiendo una mano al frasco y agarrando con ella la mermelada para después llevarla a su boca. Beyond, al sentirse observad, miro a Ryuzaki

—Esos bastardas de la cárcel, se dieron cuenta de que quitándome la mermelada podían chantajearme— Dijo sin dejar de comer la mermelada con su manos —Por cierto ¿Ellos no saben que estoy aquí, verdad?

—No— Dijo Ryuzaki sin poder evitar sonreír un poco — Saben que estas aquí en Japón, pero piensan que estas en una cárcel de máxima seguridad

—Eres un mentiroso — Contesto Beyond riendo mientras dejaba en la mesa el frasco con mermelada vacío y abría el otro

—A veces, pero apuesto a que tu has hecho lo mismo— Hablo Ryuzaki extrañado al verse hablando con tanta confianza junto a Beyond, como si tuvieran mucho tiempo conociéndose y esa fuera otra de sus investigaciones. Extrañamente, se sentía cómodo

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, investigando el caso con las computadoras y laptop que tenia cada uno en frente con toda la información sobre el caso, por ahora su principal objetivo era encontrar las relaciones de amistades que tenían en común las 11 mujeres, aun que ya tenían la zona del lugar donde probablemente vivía el asesino, aun así era un lugar muy grande con miles de casas, mientras al mismo tiempo trataban de pensar para que podía usar el asesino la piel de las mujeres.

Beyond observo la hora en la laptop, ya eran las tres de la mañana, el asesino tenia cuatro días sin matar a ningún mujer, por lo que significaba que no tardaría en asesinar de nuevo, en todo sus demás asesinatos, nunca dejaba pasar mas de 5 o 6 días entre cada victima

"Si mata mujeres tan seguido, quiere decir que realmente esta haciendo algo con la piel, podría ser solamente como su firma, pero no puede ser así si las mata con tanta frecuencia "Beyond inconcientemente dejo de comer mermelada y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo "¿Qué haría yo con piel de mujer? Si llegara a codiciarle algo a la mujer… piel, espalda… la espalda de la mujer es muy delicada… ¿Delicada? … ellas son delicadas, su figura lo es… ¿Su cuerpo?, un hombre que desea a la mujer por su cuerpo, pero no para tener relaciones con ellas, tomando en cuenta que él es homosexual, un homosexual que envidia a las mujeres por su cuerpo. Él quiere ser como las mujeres, el piensa que las mujeres son las criaturas mas hermosas, por lo tanto desea ser parte de ellas… Quiere convertir su cuerpo como el de una mujer, ¿Matándolas? … su principal objetivo no es matarla, es la piel, para poder ser mujer…"

—Beyond

— ¿Eh? — Beyond volteo a ver a Lawliet, quien lo veía curioso desde su silla con las rodillas al pecho, al igual que él

— ¿Pensaste en algo útil?

—En eso estaba… Siento que estoy cerca de saber por que mata así a las mujeres

—Me alegra, eso será de mucha ayuda, supuse que estabas pensando… lo haces como yo… por cierto mira esto— Dijo Lawliet mostrando un mapa de la zona que investigaban en la pantalla del centro — Este ultimo mes, trescientas cincuenta personas rentaron o compraron una casa en ese lugar, pero solo ciento cincuenta viven solos, y de ellos, cincuenta son hombres— Lawliet fue reduciendo la zona cada vez mas en el mapa — Cuatro de ellos tienen actividades sospechosas, pero él que mas llama mi atención es él que vive aquí— Lawliet redujo el mapa hasta unos pequeños y calmados suburbios, mostró una fotografía del hombre que había comprado esa casa —Lo vigilaremos por un tiempo

—Estoy de acuerdo, así veremos cualquier actividad sospechosa

Beyond volteo a ver a Lawliet, observando por unos momentos como tomaba de su té, el detective de percato de esto y lo volteo a ver — ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada — Dijo Beyond negando con la cabeza — En realidad me esta empezando a dar mucho sueño

—Si, supongo que es normal siendo las tres de la mañana

Beyond tomo una pluma y mordió ligeramente la punta, como si estuviera pensando — Si, este ah resultado un día bastante cansado

Lawliet se levanto seguidos de Beyond quien lo siguió hasta el elevador, el detective presiono el piso nueve — Sabes que tengo que hacerlo… — Dijo Lawliet volteando a ver a Beyond.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir en lugares peores —Por mi no hay problema

Ambos llegaron al cuarto donde horas atrás Beyond estuvo encerrado al llegar, los dos fueron hacia la celda, el detective quito las esposas entre los dos y Beyond se quedo en la celda, Lawliet salio y la cerro —Seguro que pronto lo atrapamos— Dijo el detective antes de irse. Beyond no dio respuesta, simplemente espero a que Lawliet se fuera. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se sentó en la cama que estaba en la esquina, pegando su espalda con la pared y abrazando sus rodillas… solo debía esperar

-.-

"Matar gente no era mi propósito principal, así como lo es el de este asesino, el mata mujeres para conseguir lo que ellas tienen, algo que él no posee… piel… cuerpo… ¿Ropa?... ¿Ropa con piel? " En ese momento, los ojos de Beyond se abrieron de par en par "El esta haciendo un traje con las pieles de las victimas..." Se paro de la cama y gateo hasta llegar una esquina, y se sentó en el rincón oscuro de la habitación "Por eso esta matando a las mujeres y quitándoles la piel de la espalda"

Beyond se mantuvo en esa esquina por un tiempo más, pensando en como podrían atrapar al asesino. Inevitablemente momentos después llego al tema de que pasaría con él cuando resolvieran el caso…

Volver a la cárcel, eso pasaría, regresaría a su vida de antes, solo cambiando el hecho de que estaría en otra cárcel, pero a fin de cuentas en una. Todo por su error del pasado… "Si tan solo hubiera muerto…" Pensaba Beyond mientras abrazaba más sus piernas.

Pero sabía que nada ganaba con lamentarse eso, y por si su dignidad no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente aplastada, ahora estaba ayudándole a la persona que ocupo muchos de sus pensamientos y acciones…"Y aun así, no puede hacerle daño… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me atrevo?"

Beyond cerró los ojos, pensando en cuanto se había degradado al comenzar a ayudarle. Estuvo quieto unos momentos mas, sin pensar en nada más, simplemente manteniendo su mente en blanco.

Cuando paso exactamente media hora, Beyond abrió los ojos, se paro de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta de barrotes, volteo a ver las cámaras en el techo y las miro por unos momentos, cuando observo que nada pasaba, sonrío internamente, fijo su vista en el suelo y comenzó a hacer unos ligeros movimientos con su garganta y mandíbula, hasta que saco algo pequeño y metálico de su boca, lo tomo con dos dedos y lo vio por unos momentos. La punta de la pluma… que fácil había sido ese movimiento, y para su suerte, la punta era larga, metió el pequeño objeto en la cerradura de la puerta y lo movió por unos momentos dentro, hasta que escucho un ligero sonido proveniente de la cerrada, agradecido de no haber perdido la práctica, Beyond abrió lentamente la puerta y una sonrisa gatuna se formo en la comisura de sus labios.

Salio del cuarto con sigilo, como esperando a que en cualquier momento llegaran policías a detenerlo, se adentro en el pasillo que llevaba hasta las escaleras.

Bajo con cuidado, viendo de reojo buscando alguna cámara y tratando se ir siempre por la parte oscura de las escaleras.

Cuando después de bajar varios pisos, Beyond llego a la primera planta, camino hacia una de las puertas traseras.

No le sorprendió ver una maquina que pedía identificación de huella digita para salir, ya esperaba ver algo así. Camino hacia ella y se agacho, quito la tapa que cubría los circuitos de la maquina y observo una pequeña pantalla con un teclado. Sonrío al ver que era algo sencillo si se sabia que hacer. Pronto logro hackear la computadora y desconfigurarla, al ver logrado su objetivo, se paro y salio por la puerta sin necesidad de dar su huella digital.

Cuando observo la ciudad, y las calles vacías de Japón, por un momento pensó en que estaba soñando, camino hacia la banqueta y observo los locales del lugar

—Vaya… eso fue fácil — Admitió Beyond mientras comenzaba a caminar por la solitaria banqueta.

Puesto que era de madrugada, no había casi gente en los lugares, sin embargo se podía ver a algún ebrio caminando por la calle o alguna pareja que seguramente salio a pasar la noche en los bares.

Camino varias cuadras en silencio y calmado, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos años libre… como la vez que escapo de la Wammys House, como antes de ir a Los Angeles a cometer asesinatos para superar a L, antes de todo eso, simplemente disfrutando el poder caminar libre.

Sintió una gota caer en su mejilla, levanto la vista al cielo, y fue cuando comenzar a llover, suspiro cansado, y siguió caminando mientras la lluvia lo mojaba, se sentó en una banca que era parada de autobús, estaba techada por lo que momentáneamente no tenia que preocuparse por mojarse más, se maldijo en ese momento por no tener más que su camisa blanca puesta, no lo protegía del frío y ya se había pegado a su cuerpo por estar mojada.

Observo fijamente el suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en el. Se sentía algo extraño por estar sentado de manera "Normal" en aquella banca, descanso sus brazos sobre sus piernas y mantuvo la cabeza baja por unos momentos, hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, el sonido de algo que cayo al suelo, levanto un poco la vista y visualizo un cuaderno en medio de la calle. Levanto la cabeza y la ladeo "¿Un cuaderno que cayo del cielo?" Como si no le sucedieran ya suficientes cosas extrañas, ahora resulta que llueven cuadernos.

Se levanto y camino hacia el cuaderno, mojándose de nuevo, aun que ya no le importaba eso, lo tomo y lo observo un poco, viendo la tapadera "Another Note"

— ¿Another Note? — Beyond abrió el cuaderno y observo que no tenia nada escrito, ni por enfrente ni por atrás, bufo, pensando en como pudo haber caído ese cuaderno en medio de la calle.

Mientras observaba el libro, sintió claramente una presencia detrás de él, dio media vuelta aun con el cuaderno en manos. Y esta vez no pudo evitar esconder su sorpresa, al ver lo que estaba frente a él.

—Veo que has encontrado uno de mis cuaderno, humano— Dijo el otro ser de tres metros, viendo por lo bajo a Beyond — No pongas esa cara, soy un shinigami

Beyond volvió a su expresión natural, y esta sonrío, desconcertando un poco al shinigami — ¿Shinigami eh? No sabía que los shinigami también tenían nombre

— ¿Huh?

Beyond mantuvo su sonrisa mientras veía el nombre en letras rojas flotando arriba de la cabeza del shinigami — Kyrek

— ¿Puedes ver mi nombre? — Pregunto un poco sorprendido el shinigami— Ya veo, tienes ojos de shinigami

Beyond ladeo un poco la cabeza —Sin embargo no puedo ver tu tiempo de vida

—Y no podrás verla, un humano no puede ver el tiempo de vida de un shinigami — Dijo el shinigami volteando a ver el cuaderno que tenia Beyond en manos — Ese cuaderno ¿Lo vas a querer?

— ¿Quererlo? — Pregunto Beyond mirando el cuaderno —Si pertenece a un shinigami supongo que debe tener alguna función especial, sin embargo…— Beyond paso las hojas del cuaderno en blanco —Aquí no viene nada escrito ¿Para que es?

El shinigami río, de una forma un tanto familiar para el asesino, ya que él en ocasiones reía así — En realidad ese cuaderno es un error

— ¿Un error? — Pregunto ahora más confundido Beyond —Explícate

—Veras — El shinigami apunto el cuaderno que sostenía Beyond — Ese cuaderno es parte de mi colección, yo soy un shinigami, pero a diferencia de los demás, yo me dedico a coleccionar diferentes cuaderno que fueron creados por los shinigami a lo largo de los años, ese cuaderno que sostienes en este momento, es uno de los mas raros de mi colección, ya que solo existe ese

— ¿Por qué solo uno?

—Cuando lo crearon, fue usado por el rey shinigami, simplemente por diversión ya que nos aburrimos fácilmente, pero pronto el rey shinigami se aburrió de él y dijo que había sido un error crearlo, ya que no le veía el chiste a un cuaderno si no podía matar, yo conseguí robarlo y desde entonces lo tengo

Beyond observo el cuaderno y miro con escepticismo al shinigami —Y si es de los mas raros de tu colección ¿Por qué lo dejaste caer?

El shinigami negó — No, accidentalmente se me cayo en el mundo de los humanos, me es difícil cargar a veces con tantos cuadernos, y ese cayo en el abismo que conecta al mundo shinigami con el mundo humano, por eso no tiene reglas ni nada escrito, ya que no pensaba traerlo acá, pero la regla es, que cuando el cuaderno de un shinigami es tomado por un humano, el humano se hace propietario del cuaderno

—Ya veo— Beyond regreso su vista al shinigami — ¿Para que sirve ese cuaderno?

El shinigami volvió a reír — El nombre de la persona que sea escrito en ese cuaderno, se dividirá en sus tres principales personalidades

— ¿Dividir? ¿Como… en personas?

—Si, la persona se dividirá en tres seres humanos, el mismo en sus tres personalidades mas definidas

— ¿Para que inventaran algo así? — Pregunto Beyond frunciendo el ceño

—Por eso te dije que ese cuaderno es un error

— ¿Y hay forma de revertirlo?

—Aun no eh descubierto una, hasta donde lo se, no la hay — Dijo el Shinigami abriendo sus alas — Bueno humano, si no quieres la libreta, simplemente di que renuncias a su posesión y yo vendré por ella

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Si, la regla es que cuando un humano tiene el cuaderno de un shinigami, este le acompañara hasta que muera o renuncia al cuaderno, pero esa regla solo es aplicable cuando es con una Death Note, por lo que no tengo la obligación de acompañarte — Le dijo el Shinigami riendo mientras se iba volando

El shinigami desapareció en el cielo, dejando a Beyond con el cuaderno en manos y aun empapándose por la lluvia, el asesino camino de nuevo hasta la banca donde estaba sentado y miro el cuaderno por un tiempo, saco de su bolsillo la punta de la pluma. Seguramente le quedaba algo de tinta en la punta…  
¿Cuál seria el problema? A fin de cuentas no tenía en realidad nada que perder... Beyond tomo la punta de la pluma y comenzó a escribir lentamente su nombre en el cuaderno, pensando en que tipo de situaciones pasarían de ahora en adelante.

Cuando termino de escribir su nombre, se quedo quieto unos momentos, esperando a que algo sucediera. Frunció el ceño al ver que nada pasaba "Shinigami idiota, no me dijo cuanto tardaba el maldito libro en hacer efecto" Beyond se levanto después a seguir caminando con el cuaderno en mano, la lluvia había parado por lo que no debía preocuparse de seguir mojándose.  
Siguió viendo a más ebrios por la calle mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo y aun con bastante frío. Mientras Beyond pasaba frente a un bar, sintió un horrible dolor en la cabeza, como si le hubiera disparado, se detuvo y tomo su cabeza con sus dos manos, cerró los ojos y trato de esperar a que el dolor pasara, pero este solo aumentaba con cada segundo, abrió un ojo y noto que su visión se estaba tornando borrosa y comenzaba a ver todo color rojo sangre, camino como pudo hasta un callejón que estaba entre dos locales y se dejo caer en el suelo, ya que ahora el dolor recorría desde su columna vertebral hasta sus brazos y pies, sentía como si le estuvieran clavando miles de agujas por todo el juego, grito de dolor cuando sintió como sus huesos literalmente se rompían, comenzó a sentir que se convulsionaba y perdía completamente el equilibrio, se volteo como pudo quedando de espaldas, observo la luna rojiza por unos momentos, antes de caer desmayado de dolor…

-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un terrible dolor, llevo su mano a su cabeza y espero a que se fuera, poco a poco el dolor se disipo y logro sentarse, noto que apenas comenzaba a ponerse el sol y estaba en el mismo callejón en el que se había desmayado.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de pararse, vio algo que lo dejo impactado, por un momento pensó que se había vuelto realmente loco, pero después recordó que apunto su nombre en aquel cuaderno, por eso tenia sentido que viera frente a él, dos Beyond Birthday inconcientes tirados en el suelo, se acerco a ellos y se hinco para verlos  
—Ese libro realmente funciona…— Dijo Beyond tocando el cabello de su otro yo inconciente, "Y hablando del tema…" Busco con la mirada aquel cuaderno negro, pero no logro verlo por ninguno lado ¿Dónde lo había dejado?

Una mano tomo de su brazo, se puso alerta y dio un brinco del susto, cuando volteo, observo que sus dos otros yo había despertado ya, al parecer al igual que él con dolor de cabeza, ya que se quejaron un par de veces con la mano en la cabeza antes de levantarse.  
Los tres se miraron por unos momentos, observándose como si estuvieran viendo un espejo, solo que había una cosa que diferenciaba a cada uno de ellos…

—Vaya, esa cosa funciono — Dijo uno de ellos pasando una mano por su hombro — Pero duele como los mil demonios ¡Agh, mierda!

—Pero algo paso… — Dijo uno de ellos — Miren sus ojos…

Los tres se observaron, y notaron que cada uno tenía diferente color de ojos  
—Bueno, era de esperarse que esa cochinada no hiciera clones exactos — Dijo el de ojos rojos

—Pero ayuda a distinguirnos — Contesto el de ojos completamente negros. Ambos voltearon a ver al otro de ellos, que hasta ahora no había dicho ninguna palabra, el de ojos café claro

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? — Le pregunto el de ojos rojos viéndolo con odio — Tu debes ser la parte defectuosa

— ¿Cómo que la parte defectuosa? — El de ojos negros observo como el Ojirojo sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo listo para matar al otro, él rápidamente lo detuvo y lo empujo — ¿¡Que crees que haces!

—Si va a estar de inservible ahí parado como idiota, mejor hay que deshacernos una vez de él

—Tienes razón… soy un inútil— Dijo por fin el de ojos café claro

El de ojos negros puso una mano en su frente, pensando en que lidiar con sus personalidades seria más difícil de lo que pensaba —Escuchen, primero hay que ver bien que paso aquí. El shinigami dijo que la persona se divide en sus tres personalidades mas definidas — Volteo a ver al de ojos rojos — Tu seguramente eres mi lado… am… asesino, por así decirlo — Volteo a ver al de ojos castaño — Y tu eres… bueno…

—Soy un inútil, no merezco vivir, debí haber muerto cuando nos incendiamos…

—Por tu comportamiento, veo que eres mi lado… depresivo, que se formo cuando nos vimos derrotados por-

— ¡Esa perra de la Naomi Misora! Como me gustaría ir a los Angeles y matarla a la muy-

—Si, si ya entendimos — Interrumpió el de ojos negros —Primero que nada, necesitamos un nombre cada uno, no podemos llamarnos los tres Lue Luxaky

— ¿Lue Luxaky? — Pregunto el Ojirojo — Yo soy Beyond Birthday

— ¿Beyond? — Pregunto el de ojos negros — ¿Tú sientes que te llamas Beyond?

—Si, me siento identificado con ese nombre — Contesto el ahora nuevo Beyond de ojos rojos mientras guardaba su navaja

—Yo me siento mejor con Lue Luxaky — Aclaro el de ojos negros. Ambos volvieron a ver al de ojos café claro, el solo se encogió de hombros

—Yo ni siquiera merezco un nombre… solo díganme B, soy un anónimo, un don nadie, una letra, una basura, un-

—Un costal de mierda— Dijo Beyond con fastidio

—Oye no lo insultes, el es parte de nosotros— Le defendió Luxaky

—Yo solo hablo sinceramente, la verdad es que me alegro por fin de ser libre— Dijo Beyond regresando su vista con Luxaky — ¿Y tu quien se supone que eres de nuestra personalidad?

Luxaky coloco su dedo índice en su labio y pensó un poco —Creo que soy nuestro lado amable

— ¿Lado amable? — Pregunto sarcástico Beyond con el ceño fruncido

—Si ya saben, yo estuve presente cuando conocimos a Misora, y con Lawliet

—Ósea eres el joto amable

—Cuida tus palabras Beyond — Advirtió Luxaky viéndolo con los ojos entronados

— ¿O que? ¿Me darás un sermón sobre como debo comportarme?

Luxaky suspiro cansado, Beyond Birthday podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza —Ya olvídalo

—Hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo de este lugar — Beyond dio media vuelta listo para irse, pero Luxaky lo detuvo del brazo

— ¿¡Oye a donde crees que vas! No puedes dejarnos aquí

— ¿Ah no? ¡Mírame idiota! ¡Ya me voy!

—No peleen — Dijo con voz tímida B, llamando la atención de los otros dos — Yo creo que, bueno, deberíamos regresar con Lawliet a su edificio

— ¿Qué tu estas idiota o que? — Dijo de mala gana Beyond, haciendo que B retrocediera unos pasos —Yo no pienso regresar con ese inútil, ¡Por fin me libre de ustedes dos! Ya no hay nada que me detenga

—Lawliet no es un inútil… — Contesto tímido B

—B tiene razón, no puedes irte, necesitamos mantenernos juntos— Replico Luxaky colocándose en medio de los dos para evitar que Beyond matara a B, ya que lo veía de una manera amenazante

—Por mi hagan lo que quieran, yo no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con ustedes, ya esta amaneciendo y si L nos busca, nos encontrara, aun estamos cerca de su edificio

Dicho esto, Beyond comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, seguido de Luxaky que le seguía gritando cosas como "¡No seas precipitado! Debemos pensar bien el asunto"  
B no los siguió, simplemente se quedo parado observando como sus otros dos yo dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron de su vista. Después de unos segundos él también salio del callejón, pero hacia el lado contraria, para regresar con Lawliet  
—De nuevo solo…— Comenzó a hablar para si mismo B— Siempre soy dejado a un lado y considerado al ultimo ¿¡Por que! ¿Es que acaso mi destino es ser siempre un don nadie? — Hablo al cielo B, levantando las manos al cielo para enfatizar su frase mientras hablaba — ¡Debería morir aquí mismo! — En ese momento, desde el cielo algo cayo a su camisa, justo en el hombro, lo miro con asco y después vio al cielo y observo a una paloma pasar arriba de él — Oh… si… hasta la paloma me deja sus desperdicios — B se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia el edifico de Lawliet

Para su suerte, no se había alejado mucho del edificio, por lo que solo camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar, una vez que estuvo frente al imponente edificio, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, que es por donde había salido, entro y camino escaleras arriba, arrastrando los pies y desanimado, B llego al décimo piso, y abrió la puerta que daba hacia la planta donde estaba Lawliet, al entrar lo primero que vio fue una amplia sala, con una laptop sobre una mesa que estaba al centro de un juego de sofás blancos, camino hacia el pasillo y abrió otra puerta, dando con el cuarto del detective. Se acerco a él a paso calmado y lo observo unos momentos durmiendo, hasta que Lawliet abrió los ojos.

El detective dio un brinco como un gato quedando casi hasta el otro lado de la habitación — ¡Beyond! — Grito alterado Lawliet al ver al asesino afuera

— ¡Lawliet! — Y para sorpresa del mencionado, B se puso a llorar sobre la orilla de su cama — ¡Mátame Lawliet! No merezco ayudarte, yo no merezco nada

Lawliet se sorprendió al escuchar eso — ¿Qué?

— ¡Deshazte de mí! — B gateo hasta Lawliet y abrazo su pierna derecha —Libérame de mi sufrimiento — Dijo B acariciando la pierna del detective con su mejilla

Elle se safo de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos — ¿Te sientes bien Beyond? ¿Cómo lograste salir?

—Nos tragamos la punta de una pluma — B se hizo bolita en el piso — Y no soy Beyond, yo soy B, Beyond me odia… todos me odian… ¿Tu me odias Lawliet? — Pregunto B mirándolo con los ojos brillosos

— ¿Cómo que "Se tragaron" la punta de una pluma? — Pregunto más que confundido Elle al escuchar sobre "Beyond me odia" "Nos tragamos" y "¿Tú me odias?"

—Si, bueno, antes cuando solo éramos uno, respóndeme Lawliet ¿Tú me odias? — B volvió a gatear hasta quedar aun lado de Lawliet, se paro y lo miro a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Lawliet se percato de otra cosa

— ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? — El recordaba muy bien que sus ojos eran rojos y no cafés — Y… no, no te odio Bey... B

B miro a Lawliet con una enorme sonrisa — ¿Enserio no me odias? ¡Yo tampoco! — B abrazo al detective, haciendo que este se extrañara aun más por su comportamiento. Lawliet deshizo el abrazo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con sus dos manos sobre los hombros de B

—B… quiero que vengas conmigo, y me expliques exactamente que fue lo que paso ¿Esta bien? — Hablo con seriedad L

—Si, me parece bien

-.-

Beyond y Luxaky ya se encontraban bastante lejos del edificio de Lawliet, y seguían caminando por la banqueta, ya con la luz del día sobre ellos, llevaban cerca de tres horas caminando.

— ¡Eso es tu culpa! — Grito Luxaky

— ¡Claro que no! Si el muy imbecil no quiso venir, fue por su culpa — Replico Beyond mientras Luxaky lo seguía aun —Además seguramente fue con Lawliet, tu deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de seguirme

Luxaky se quedo en silencio, pero no dejo de seguir a Beyond, después de varios minutos de seguir caminando, Beyond se dio media vuelta encarando a Luxaky —Escúchame, por que no mejor eres de ayuda y vas a comprar un mapa de este maldito lugar ¿Eh?

Luxaky encarno una ceja — ¿Perdido?

— ¿Qué, tu tienes una idea de donde estamos? — Le contesto de mala gana Beyond.

— ¿Y con que dinero se supone que comprare el mapa?

Beyond volteo a ver a los lados un par de veces, hasta que una señora despistada caminaba mientras contaba su dinero, Beyond "distraídamente" tomo un par de los billetes cuando la señora pasó aun lado de él, y le dio uno a Luxaky — Con eso

Luxaky solo puso mala cara, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en una ciudad desconocida y no llegarían muy lejos sin un mapa, así que se quedo callado y busco con la mirada algún puesto donde vendieran información sobre el lugar, hasta que hayo un puesto de revistas y periódico, seguro allí vendían un mapa local

—Esta bien, iré a ese lugar a comprar uno — Señalo Luxaky el puesto — Espérame aquí, también iré a comprar algo de beber, realmente me estoy deshidratando— Dicho esto, Luxaky camino hacia el puesto para comprar el mapa, escuchando a sus espaldas un "Como quieras" de parte de Beyond.

Cuando llego el puesto, un señor de avanzada edad le atendió  
—Buenos días— Dijo Luxaky poniendo su gesto más amable — ¿Tiene algún mapa local? Me encuentro perdido y me vendría bien algo de información

—Muy buenos días joven— Saludo gratamente el señor, pensando en que rara vez encontraba a un hombre joven con ese tipo de modales — Claro que si, déjeme buscar uno, esta semana eh vendido casi todos

—Oh, espero que aun le quede uno — Contesto Luxaky riendo amistosamente

El señor se puso a buscar entre todos sus mapas, hasta que por fin hayo uno —Mire, parece que es el ultimo, tuvo suerte

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor — Luxaky le pago al señor y se retiro, camino ahora hacia la tienda que estaba en la esquina, entro con calma y fue por un pasillo hacia el final donde estaban los refrigerados con botellas de agua fría, pero noto que también había jugos de diferentes sabores —¿Cuál compro? — Se dijo a su mismo Ryuzaki mientras miraba los jugos, tomándose su tiempo para escoger.

Mientras afuera, Beyond con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, después de un par de minutos se canso y decidió ir el mismo a comprar un mapa y de una vez perder de vista a Luxaky.  
Camino hacia el puesto donde había visto a Luxaky comprar un mapa, se paro frente a él señor quien lo miro sorprendido

— ¿Se le ofrece algo mas joven? — Pregunto amable el señor

Beyond alzo una ceja y bufo —Escúchame viejo decrepito, estoy buscando un mapa, así que no me hagas perder mas mi tiempo y dame el maldito mapa si no quieres que te saque los ojos con las uñas — Dijo tomándolo de la camisa del cuello

El señor se quedo pasmado por lo que le había dicho aquel joven que minutos atrás le hablo de forma muy educada —Pero… ya te di el ultimo— Le dijo algo inseguro el señor

Beyond lo soltó y saco su navaja — Pues busca uno — Coloco su amada navaja en el cuello del señor, quien inmediatamente comenzó a buscar de nuevo un mapa local

En ese momento, Beyond pensó en que también seria bueno comprar un frasco con mermelada de fresa, a su parece ya tenia mucho sin comer mermelada, y realmente la necesitaba, saco el billete que le quedaba en su bolsillo, y se percato de que con ese billete solo le alcanzaba para una cosa, hizo mala cara y volteo a ver al señor aun buscando un mapa.  
Beyond se metió al pequeño puesto donde solo cabía una persona, y coloco la navaja en el rostro del señor —Escúchame, si valoras tu vida mas vale que te apures ¡Y ni se te ocurra cobrarme!

El señor ya muerto de miedo, busco como pudo en el pequeño espacio con el cuerpo de aquel joven aun lado suyo el mapa, después de unos segundos lo encontró y Beyond se lo arrebato, salio de un brinco del puesto y camino por la banqueta, dejando al señor confuso y con miedo.

Beyond entro a una tienda, se aseguro de que no fuera donde Luxaky había entrado, camino por el lugar hacia la sección que buscaba, era una tienda bastante pequeña por lo que no tardo mucho en encontrar la sección donde tenían todos los frascos, busco ansioso los frascos con mermelada, pero se detuvo de golpe al observar una escena horrible a sus ojos.  
La parte donde estaban los frascos con mermelada estaba ya vacía, lo que significaba que se había acabado, solo había un frasco, y vio aterrado como una muchacha de cabello castaño ondulado hasta la espalda tomaba el ultimo frasco y se iba caminando, Beyond sintió como su escasa paciencia para ese momento se hacia pedacitos

—Oh no, eso si que no — Dijo Beyond caminando para seguir a aquella muchacha. Podían hacerle perder el tiempo en un puesto con un anciano, podía soportar a su otro yo "amable" pero algo que no podía soportar, era ver que le quitaran su último frasco con mermelada. "¡Pobre de aquella muchacha!" Pensó Beyond mientras salía de la tienda sin perder de vista a la muchacha ya con la navaja en mano.  
Para ese momento, estaba más que dispuesto a matar a alguien por su mermelada, incluso sabiendo que el tiempo de vida de esa muchacha aun no acababa, pero a él ya muy poco le importaba eso.  
La muchacha se detuvo un poco, lo que le pareció una oportunidad perfecta para atacarla, no había absolutamente nadie por los alrededores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Beyond corrió listo para enterrar su navaja en el cerebro de aquella muchacha, y justo cuando Beyond impulso su brazo, la muchacha se agacho a recoger una moneda, lo que provoco que Beyond fallara en su ataque rotundamente y tropezara torpemente con un bote de basura.

Se levanto aun mas enojado y mas que dispuesto a matarla. La muchacha le daba la espalda, lo que aprovecho para tratar de atacarla de nuevo con su navaja, camino con sigilo, ella tropezó un poco con una piedra y se detuvo a agarrarla, el apresuro su paso ahora que se detuvo de nuevo, y justo cuando estaba a un metro de la muchacha, ella aventó hacia atrás la piedra, que choco directo en la frente de Beyond, haciendo que él diera unos pasos atrás atontado y sobara su frente "¿Pero que demonios?" Pensó enojado Beyond.  
Al ver que ella se detuvo en una parada de autobús, corrió esta vez mas que decidido a matarla, y justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la muchacha, ella observo venir ya un camión, así que levanto el brazo donde tenia su bolsa con el frasco, dando señal de que el camión parara, pero al hacer eso, la bolsa con el frasco golpeo directo en la nariz de Beyond.  
El asesino volvió a retroceder, esa vez con la nariz sangrando levemente. La muchacha inmediatamente se preocupo por haberlo golpeado

—Oh Dios mío ¿Estas bien?

Beyond ya mas que desesperado, levanto su navaja y se aventó hacia ella para atacarla, y se sorprendió totalmente al ver que ella detuvo su ataque sacando otra navaja en menos de unos segundos.  
El retrocedió y miro sin entender muy bien como es que había fallado en ese ataque directo. La muchacha lo veía entre curiosa y con miedo, el señalo la bolsa que ella sostenía  
—La mermelada — Dijo él

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto ella confundida

— ¡Que me des la maldita mermelada criatura del mal! — Grito él, desconcertando a la muchacha, ya que pensó que la asaltaría, pero jamás pensó que solo quería la mermelada

— ¡Beyond! — Otra voz llamo la atención del asesino, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Luxaky

—Oh, tu de nuevo — Dijo Beyond con fastidio

— ¿Por qué no me esperas? Batalle para encontrarte

—Por si no te diste cuenta idiota, trate de deshacerme de ti

— ¡Sabes que debemos mantenernos juntos! ¿Y que se supone que le hacías a la pobre muchacha?

— ¡Me quito mi mermelada! — Grito Beyond señalándola con la navaja

— ¿Yo? — Dijo ella señalándose

—No tu no… el tipo de haya — Contesto sarcástico Beyond

—Estas sangrando — Le dijo Luxaky viendo como su nariz sangraba

— ¿Eh? Ah si…— Dijo él restándole importancia al asunto y sin perder de vista la bolsa con la mermelada.

—Ya déjala en paz Beyond, vamos a otra tienda a comprar mermelada

Beyond lo miro con odio por unos momentos, pero después asintió y guardo su navaja, dándose cuenta de otra cosa — ¡El dinero! — Dijo alterado Beyond buscando en sus bolsillos

— ¿No me digas que lo perdiste? A mi ya no me queda nada — Contesto de mala gana Luxaky viendo como su otro yo buscaba en vano en sus bolsillos —Serás torpe, ahora tendremos que buscar la manera de arreglárnoslas sin dinero…

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — La pregunta de la muchacha llamo la atención de ambos, la miraron por unos momentos. Luxaky estaba a punto de decir que si, pero Beyond se le adelanto

— ¿Acaso te preguntamos? ¿Qué sigues haciendo tú aquí? ¡Ya lárgate!

—Disculpa a mi hermano…— Dijo Luxaky colocándose frente a Beyond — Esta malito de la cabeza — Al decir esto, Beyond mordió el brazo de Luxaky, quien dio un quejido — Agh ¡Salvaje!

—Bah, no seas maricon — Bufo Beyond, Luxaky solo le dirigió una mala cara, pero después regreso su atención a la muchacha

—Bueno, el asunto es que mi hermano y yo estamos perdidos, y sin dinero….

—No se preocupen — Contesto ella con una sonrisa — Yo con gusto los ayudo si están perdidos, pero primero debemos detener el sangrado de tu nariz — Dijo ella refiriéndose a Beyond — Vivo muy cerca de aquí

— ¿Crees que iremos a tu casa? — Dijo Beyond con escepticismo — Además somos unos desconocidos, y yo trate de matarte

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto ella cambiando el tema bruscamente

—Yo soy Lue Luxaky y él es mi… gemelo Beyond— Contesto de manera amigable Luxaky — ¿Y cual es el tuyo? — Ninguno de los dos necesitaba preguntarlo, debido a que podían ver su nombre flotando sobre su cabeza, pero se vería raro que se lo supieran sin que ella se los hubiera dicho

—Yo soy Lucy. ¡Listo! Ya no somos desconocidos, ¿Ahora vendrán a mi casa?

—Si claro, seguro, y si quieres después te acompañamos a que compres tu ropa — Le volvió a contestar con sarcasmo Beyond

—Tengo mermelada…

— ¿Qué te estas esperando mujer? ¿Dónde vives? — Beyond la tomo del brazo y la comenzó a jalar, mientras ella gritaba "¡Esperaba! ¡No puedes llevarme tu, no sabes donde vivo!"  
Luxaky solo suspiro con cansancio y los siguió, esperando que B estuviera bien…

-.-

—….Así que después ellos se fueron discutiendo y yo me regrese contigo — Finalizo B después de una larga explicación detallada sobre lo que había hecho esa madrugada

Lawliet lo miro por varios minutos, sin decir nada, aun estaba procesando todo lo que B le había dicho, incluyendo lo del "Shinigami que colecciona libros" y "Los otros dos Beyonds" Pero observo que los ojos de B no mentían, claramente el hablaba con la verdad, aun que su historia fuera un poco… surrealista —Si lo que dices es cierto, no tardaremos en encontrarlos

—Si, yo creo que tienes razón…

—Por mientras, debemos seguir con la investigación, al mismo tiempo los buscaremos, pero… por ahora nos concentraremos en el caso

—No puedo, yo no sirvo para eso — Dijo B bajando la vista al suelo — Soy un inútil…

—Escúchame bien B — Lawliet levanto su rostro con su mano y lo miro fijamente a los ojos — Tu vas a ayudarme con este caso, ya estamos muy cerca de atrapar al asesino ¿Entendiste?  
B lo miro por unos momentos, comenzando a sentirse un poco mas animado — Esta bien…  
Lawliet le coloco la esposa y el también se la puso, ambos caminaron hacia la sala de investigaciones y se sentaron en las sillas con ruedas frente a las laptop

"Si lo que B me dijo es cierto, esto es un verdadero problema "Pensaba Lawliet mientras tecleaba en su laptop "No dudo sobre la existencia de los Shinigamis, B no tiene razones para mentirme sobre eso, pero si realmente hay otros dos Beyond libres por la ciudad, pueden ser una amenaza peor que el asesino de este caso…"

Watari entro al cuarto con una bandeja de plata que contenía una taza con té y un frasco con mermelada, la coloco en medio de ambos pelinegros, y después se percato del aparente estado depresivo en el que estaba Luxaky

—Él esta bien, Watari —Afirmo Lawliet al ver como Watari veía a B

El anciano asintió y salio del cuarto para dejarlos trabajar. Mientras Lawliet le ponía a su té varios cubitos de azúcar, observo como B veía indiferente el frasco con mermelada  
— ¿No vas a comer?

—No se me antoja…— B alejo el frasco con mermelada

A Lawliet solo le preocupo aun mas este comportamiento, pero por ahora debía enfocarse en atrapar a ese asesino, ya estaban muy cerca  
—Mira, este hombre, Cesar Rewards, hace un año solía tener una tienda donde vendía sus diseños para mujer—Lawliet mostró una foto del sujeto en una pantalla y su historial en otra — A los pocos meses de haber abierto el lugar, comenzó a sacar sus diseños mas extravagantes, que no fueron bien vistos por las mujeres debido al tipo de ropa, que en ocasiones imitaban a la piel humana, y pronto el lugar quebró — Tomo un poco de su té antes de continuar — Estoy casi seguro de que es este hombre

B no dijo nada, simplemente hizo círculos con su dedo en la mesa  
— ¿B?

— ¿Huh? Ah si, si, yo creo lo mismo

— ¿Estas bien B? — Pregunto Lawliet al ver a B tan deprimido. Él lo volteo a ver y después volvió a bajar la vista

—Quiero ir al baño…— Dijo un poco apenado B

— ¿Es urgente? —Le pregunto, ya que no quería que se distrajeran mucho con el caso

—Mi vejiga esta a punto de reventar…

Lawliet suspiro un poco, pero después asintió y se paro seguido de B, ambos caminaron al baño que estaba en la sala, Lawliet quedo afuera, y B solo entre cerro la puerta debido a la cadena.

"Las probabilidades de que ese hombre sea el asesino, son muy altos, aun que igualmente puedo estar equivocado… Necesito confirmar actividad sospechosa en él "Lawliet sacaba algunas conclusiones, llevando su pulgar a su labios de manera inocente.  
Después de varios minutos, pensó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y B aun no salía, se volteo para quedar frente a la puerta y toco un par de veces, pero sin recibir respuesta, lo llamo pero tampoco respondió, así que decidió abrir la puerta lentamente.

Se sorprendió completamente al ver que B había armado una especie de soga con las toallas amarradas desde el tubo de las cortina de la tina, el estaba en parado desde orilla de la tina, con la toalla enredada alrededor de su cuello  
— ¿¡Que haces B! —Pregunto alterado Lawliet, tratando de acercarse a él

— ¡No te acerques Lawliet! No me queda nada más que el suicidio

Lawliet intento jalar un poco de la cadena para detener a B, pero el no cedía, en uno de los jalones, B resbalo debido a que estaba descalzo y la orilla de la tina estaba húmedo, con las toallas aun alrededor de su cuello, pero al caer tan rápidamente, su soga no soporto el peso y se cayo al suelo junto con B.  
Él se quedo en el suelo unos minutos, viendo su intento fallido — ¡Ni siquiera puedo suicidarme de la manera correcta! ¡Soy un fracaso! — Grito B con la cabeza gacha, Elle lentamente se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado

— ¿Por qué quisiste quitarte la vida?

— ¿Y para que mantenerme con vida? Yo soy la parte inútil de todos nosotros… Beyond es muy hábil e inteligente, Luxaky es muy bueno con la gente y sabe… bueno manipularlas, y también es muy inteligente… y yo… yo no soy nada, no soy bueno en nada

Lawliet lo miro por unos minutos, esa era una parte de Beyond que definitivamente no conocía, seguramente siempre lo mantuvo oculto… —Escúchame B, yo se lo que te digo cuando tu no eres un inútil… — Se detuvo un poco, pensando en las palabras, si él en algo no era bueno, eso era en estar en ese tipo de situaciones con alguien

— ¿Tu crees? — Pregunto esperanzado B viéndolo con sus grandes ojos cafés brillosos

—Si, yo… confío en ti, y se que lograremos atrapar a este asesino — B lo abrazo, esta vez Lawliet no se sorprendió, si no que devolvió el abrazo y lo miro por unos momentos —Ahora vamos B, tenemos un caso que resolver

—Si— Contesto ahora más entusiasmado B

Ambos caminaron de nuevo hasta las computadoras, se sentaron y prosiguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.  
Lawliet tomo de su té mientras observaba lo que había avanzado en la computadora  
—Ryuzaki— La voz de Watari se escucho por la laptop del detective mientras apareció una W gótica en la pantalla — Ya localizamos a Cesar Rewards, esta en su camioneta cerca de la carretera, ya unos agentes lo están vigilando con cámaras

—Bien, ponme la imagen en la pantalla Watari

En ese momento, en la pantalla central apareció la imagen que estaban tomando en vivo los agentes, la camioneta solamente estaba estacionada, por lo que solo era cuestión de esperar a que se movilizara. Lawliet y B observaban atentos a la pantalla, ambos tenían el presentimiento de que pronto todo acabaría para el asesino.

-.-

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin comer? — Pregunto un tanto preocupada Lucy al ver como Beyond ya había acabado con 3 frascos con mermelada en cinco minutos

—Ayer... pero nunca es suficiente mermelada para Beyond, en fin, quería agradecerte de antemano que nos hayas ayudado a pesar de que mi psicópata hermano trato de matarte por mermelada — Agradeció Luxaky tomando café junto con Lucy, los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa

—Descuida, no es problema, me alegra poder ayudarlos — Contesto ella observando como Luxaky ya había colocado tantos cubitos de azúcar que el café tomo una forma pastosa

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que escucharon una maldición por parte de Beyond, lo voltearon a ver, y se fijaron que ya estaba toda su camisa llena de mermelada

—Comes peor que un chico chiquito— Le dijo Luxaky rodando los ojos — Ahora estarás todo pegajoso

—Creo que tengo ropa que puedo prestarles… — Dijo Lucy viendo divertida todo aquello — Solía vivir con mi primo, pero ya se fue y dejo aquí algunas camisas y pantalones — En ese momento, noto mejor que ambos estaban algo sucios de la camisa— Y… si así lo desean pueden tomarse un… baño…

Luxaky ladeo un poco la cabeza. Pero cuando se observo un poco y en las condiciones en las que estaban él y Beyond, entendió a que se refería Lucy — Estoy muy apenado por nuestra apariencia, lamentamos causarte tantas molestas

—No me incluyas en tu frase — Le dijo Beyond con los pies recargados en la orilla de la mesa

Luxaky prefirió ignorarlo, Lucy se levanto para subir las escaleras al e ir por el par de camisas en el ex cuarto de su primo, pronto encontró una camisa blanca y negra de manga larga parecidas a las que ellos tenían y un par de vaqueros algo desgastados justo como los suyos, solo esperaba a que le quedaran… Les entrego las camisas y un par de toallas y les señalo el baño, Beyond pronto se levanto listo para bañarse

—Muévete — Le dijo Beyond a Luxaky con la ropa en manos, pero al ver que él solo lo vio confundido, señalo el baño — ¿No nos vamos a bañar?

— ¿¡Juntos! — Dijo Luxaky casi gritando y mirándolo espantado

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus estupideces, no me digas qué te da pena?

—No... Pero... — Luxaky lo miraba como esperando a que le dijera que todo era una broma — No nos podemos bañar juntos…

—Aja si, no te vaya a ver algo que yo no tengo — Contesto Beyond de mala gana y jalándolo de la camiseta — ¡Mueve tu trasero! No tengo todo tu tiempo

Lucy solo observo con su taza con café en manos y se sentada en la mesa como aquellos gemelos se metían a su baño, pensando que Beyond era muy confianzudo por hablar como si estuviera en su propia casa y… bañarse, con su gemelo…

—Escúchame idiota, tengo un plan — Dijo Beyond con una mano en su barbilla mientras el agua comenzaba a mojarlo — Ya sabemos donde vive ese asesino de mujeres… vamos ah atraparlo

— ¿Estas loco? Además seguro pronto B y Lawliet lo atraparan — Replico Luxaky tapando su _virilidad_ con sus dos manos, mientras las gotas también lo mojaban

—Estoy hablando en serio — Beyond entrono los ojos — Solo es cuestión de ir y ver que él es el que mata a las mujeres, ¡Y deja de taparte! ¡No tienes idea de lo joto que te vez!

— ¡No! ¡Tú me quieres violar! — Grito Luxaky alejándose todo lo que podía de Beyond, aun que no era mucho ya que detrás de él estaba la pared

Beyond lo miro con mala cara unos momentos —Eso seria demasiado bizarro, hasta para mi — Beyond camino decidido hasta Luxaky y le tomo un brazo — Escúchame idiota, vamos a ir y atrapar a ese maldito bastardo, y así demostraremos que somos mejores que L

— ¿De nuevo con eso? — Luxaky se soltó de su agarre ya que lo estaba lastimando — ¡Ya déjalo! Perdimos. No podemos hacer nada…Aunque tu idea de atraparlo es bastante tentadora…

Beyond lo miro a los ojos directamente por unos momentos, y después sonrío, Luxaky solo lo miro curioso — Cuando salgamos de aquí, vamos a buscarlo…

Después de varios minutos, ambos salieron de los baños limpios y frescos, con la ropa que Lucy les había dado, Beyond se había puesto la camisa negra y Luxaky la blanca. Lucy seguía sentada en la mesa, y los observaba atenta

—Se ven mejor — Dijo ella riendo

—Gracias por prestarnos tu baño — Agradeció Luxaky, le dio un codazo a Beyond para que hiciera lo mismo, pero el solo rodó los ojos

—Si, si como sea —Beyond comenzó a secar su cabello húmedo con la toalla, pero cuando levanto sus dos brazos para hacerlo, su pantalón cayo de su cintura quedando en el suelo, solo quedando en boxers, Luxaky le dio otro codazo para que viera pero Beyond solo bajo la vista y miro por unos momentos los pantalones que se le habían caído, mientras Lucy sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y se atragantaba con el café

— ¿Tienes un cinturón? — Le pregunto Beyond a Lucy, regresando el pantalón a donde se supone que debería quedarse y tomándolo con una mano para evitar que cayeran

Lucy asintió fuertemente con la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba al ex cuarto de su primo para buscar un cinturón, un par de minutos después, regreso con los dos pelinegros ya con el cinturón y se lo entrego a Beyond quien seguía sosteniendo el pantalón.

—Lucy, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro Luxaky — Dijo ella en tono amable, mientras detrás de ellos Beyond batallaba para ponerse el cinturón

—Bueno ¿Has escuchado del asesin-

— ¿El que mata a las mujeres solamente? Si, si, mato a una de mis amigas hace dos semanas…

—Lamento eso… — Luxaky se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero quizás seria de ayuda…

— ¡Ah mierda! — El grito de Beyond hizo que Luxaky y Lucy voltearan a verlo, él seguía batallando con el cinturón — ¡Por eso no me gustas los malditos cinturones! — Termino de decir de mala gana

—Déjame ayudarte — Lucy se acerco hasta Beyond y tomo del cinturón que no había logrado ponerse bien Beyond — Pero saben, antes de la muerte de mi amiga, había un tipo de que lo acosaba… — Dijo Lucy tratando de evitar que sus mejillas volvieran a tomar un color carmesí mientras intentaba ponerle el cinturón a Beyond

— ¿Un acosador? — Pregunto Beyond viéndola fijamente

—Si... bueno, eso me pareció a mí, un tipo bastante excéntrico y sospechoso a mí ver, pero mi amiga nunca me escucho en eso — Lucy noto que necesitaba hacer tres hoyos más al cinturón para que el pantalón no se cayera, así que comenzó a hacerlos con la misma hebilla

— ¿Qué sabes de ese sujeto? — Pregunto Luxaky

—Pues investigue un poco sobre él, vive bastante retirado de la ciudad, la casa parece abandonada pero según tengo entendido ahí vive — Lucy por fin logro hacerle el hoyo al cinturón, por lo que dejo que Beyond ya se colocara bien el cinto — ¿Por qué preguntan? — Dijo regresando su vista a Luxaky

—No, por nada en especifico — Contesto él negando con las manos, volteo a ver a Beyond y el asintió, ya que sabían a que parte de la ciudad se refería, aun que no era la que habían visto con Lawliet— Pero gracias por platicarnos eso

Lucy los miro seriamente, ya que no se creía el cuento de que solamente le preguntaron por curiosidad, pero Luxaky volvió a negar con las manos — Enserio, solo preguntaba

—Oye — Lucy volteo a ver a Beyond — Tráeme café

—Como siempre tus modales son impecables — Luxaky solo negó con la cabeza, pensando en que Beyond no tenia remedio. Sin embargo Lucy solo asintió y fue hacia la cocina para hacer más café.

En cuanto Lucy salio de la sala, Beyond tomo del brazo a Luxaky y salieron sigilosamente por la puerta de la casa  
— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Cierra la boca — Beyond camino hacia el auto de Lucy que estaba frente a la casa, y sonrío al ver que no tenia seguro en las puertas— Esa chica es descuidada…

— ¿No pensaras... — Luxaky se sorprendía cada vez mas al ver como Beyond abría la puerta y se subía al asiento del conductor

—Cállate y sube, tenemos un asesino que atrapañar

—Pero ni siquiera tenemos pruebas…

— ¡Súbete! — Grito Beyond, Luxaky asintió con nerviosismo y dio la vuelta al carro para subir al asiento aun lado de Beyond, él Ojirojo sin mucho cuidado trabo su navaja como si realmente fueran las llaves, le dio vuelta y para sorpresa de Luxaky, el auto encendió, y sin esperar un segundo más, Beyond acelero el auto con una sonrisa macabra en los labios

-.-

Habían pasado toda la tarde esperando a que su sospechoso hiciera algo, mas sin embargo no hubo ningún movimiento por su parte, seguía con la camioneta estacionada en el mismo lugar.  
B y Lawliet tomaban café con calma mientras veían atentos a la pantalla que mostraba la camioneta de su sospechoso.  
—Oye Lawliet

—Dime B — Contesto el detective sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

—Si Cesar resulta ser el asesino, ¿Ya tienes todo planeado?

—Si — Afirmo Elle — Ya hay policías en su casa y solo hace falta que de la señal para que otras lo persigan si intenta escapar

—Tienes todo preparado…— A pesar de su tono calmado, B aun tenia algo que le preocupaba… y eso era sus otros dos "yo" Ya que no tenia idea de donde estaban ni que estaban haciendo…

Un sonido inesperado asusto un poco a B, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era el celular de Lawliet, observo como el detective contestaba sosteniendo el celular con su dedo índice y pulgar. No tenía idea de quien llamaba, pero al parecer algo de suma importancia, ya que con cada segundo, los ojos de Lawliet se abrían más y dejo caer la cucharita que tenia en la otra mano para comer su pastel de fresas.

Al colgar, Lawliet observo a B —Tenemos que irnos…

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ryuzaki! — La voz alterada de Watari por la laptop llamo la atención de ambos, voltearon a ver la pantalla, y observaron como Cesar noqueaba a una muchacha y la metía en la cajuela para después rápidamente arrancar el auto e irse. Rápidamente un par de patrullas comenzaron a seguirlo  
— ¡El es él Lawliet! ¡Es él! — Grito B, pero no pudo decir nada mas, ya que Lawliet lo tomo del brazo y corrieron escaleras abajo, mientras Lawliet le gritaba a Watari  
"Prepara un auto, no tenemos tiempo"  
B no entendía que es lo que pasaba, observo muy alterado a Lawliet. ¡Se supone que ya tenían al asesino! ¿Por qué no simplemente observaban como lo atrapaban?  
Llegaron a un cuarto donde había varios autos, Watari ya estaba en uno carro negro, que impresiono a B  
— ¿¡Un lamborghini!  
Ambos se metieron al auto y de inmediato Watari arranco el auto y salieron del edificio en un par se segundos.

—Ryuuzaki, perdieron al sospechoso en un túnel transitad

—Si, imagine que eso pasaría Watari…

— ¿Qué sucede Lawliet? — Pregunto B mientras veía como se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad, él volteo a verlo directo a los ojos

—El asesino no vive en el lugar donde habíamos pensando… fue para distraernos, rento ese lugar a propósito y mato a sus victimas cerca de la zona a propósito… ya decía yo que era muy obvio…

—Esperar ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te llamo? — Era obvio que quien llamo a Lawliet le había dado esa información

—Luxaky me llamo…

-.-

—Sigo pensando que eres un idiota

—Silencio Beyond — Luxaky intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa con un alambre

—Ahora que le explicaste a Lawliet que el asesino vive aquí, no tardara en llegar… ¡Siempre arruinas todo!

Luxaky solo ignoro y siguió tratando de abrir la puerta.  
Con la laptop que había en el carro que robaron, había sido fácil entrar a Internet y ver quien vivía en esa casa, Cesar Rewards, era uno de los sospechosos que habían visto en la computadora de Lawliet, por lo que solo fue cosa de armar el rompecabezas y descubrir que el asesino había intentado hacer una trampa para despintarlos y poder matar a su siguiente victima sin problemas…

Beyond ya perdiendo la paciencia, abrió la puerta de una patada, y entro descaradamente al lugar, regreso su vista a Luxaky quien seguía hincado frente a la puerta  
— ¡Muévete imbecil! Lawliet y el asesino no deben tardar en llegar…

—Sigo pensando que ya tenemos suficientes pruebas sobre el asesino… — Dijo tímido Luxaky adentrándose en el sótano junto con Beyond  
Cuando entraron y prendieron la luz, observaron todo tipo de telas, pieles de animales, ropas, accesorios, también había una mesa llena de sangre  
— ¡Mira! — Beyond camino hacia la mesa y tomo uno de los grandes cuchillos — Con esto seguramente quita la piel…

—Si… bueno con eso es más que suficiente, ahora salgamos de aq-

Escucharon que alguien cerro la puerta de arriba, prestaron atención… escucharon pasos en la madera, ambos se voltearon a ver y fueron a esconderse donde pudieron. El asesino había llegado…

Luxaky corrió y se escondió detrás de unas telas, mientras Beyond con bastante agilidad se subió al techo recargándose en unas maderas que servían de base para sostener el techo.  
Escucharon pasos del asesino, quien bajaba con un hacha en manos… ¡Claro! No habían apagado la luz ni cerrado la puerta trasera, por lo que era obvio que se diera cuenta que alguien había entrado a su casa.

Camino con sigilo por la habitación, buscando al o a los intrusos, observo un bulto entre unas telas de la pared, golpeo con su hacha las telas, pero no había nada… se dio media vuelta, fijándose de que había varios lugares done podrían esconderse entre sus telas.

Mientras Luxaky aprovecho que el asesino estaba distraído, salio lentamente de su escondite y camino hacia una puerta entre abierta que estaba a unos pasos de él, observo a Beyond en el techo como si fuera una araña señalándole con la mirada de que entraría al cuarto, Beyond asintió y Luxaky entro a la habitación.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver absolutamente nada mas que bultos en el suelo, pero el cuarto tenía un olor bastante extraño… un olor familiar…  
¡Cadáveres!  
Luxaky sintió pisar algo, no pudo observar que era, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que el cuarto estaba lleno de las extremidades de las mujeres que había matado el asesino.

Escucharon sirenas de patrullas, por lo que significaba que la policía había llegado.  
Él asesino gruño, pero en ese momento, un ruido proveniente del cuarto donde guardaba los cadáveres llamo su atención, rápidamente fue hacia el cuarto, y Beyond solo maldijo que Luxaky fuera un descuidado.  
Bajo de donde estaba y apago la luz de ese cuarto, dejando todo a oscuras y su mano goteando sangre, poco le importaba eso y además para su suerte, sus ojos no solo podían ver nombres y tiempos de vida… si no que también captaban cualquier rayo de luz, por mas pequeño que fuera, dándole la capacidad de ver 10 veces mejor que un humano normal en la oscuridad total.

El asesino de inmediato de alerto por la repentina oscuridad en todo el sótano, tomo con mas firmeza su hacha y se puso mas alerta a cualquier sonido.  
Luxaky podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad, pero para su mala suerte, Beyond es quien tenía el buen uso de la navaja.  
Camino cerca del asesino, a solo un metro de él, viendo como él caminaba torpemente tropezando con las extremidades de los cadáveres que el dejo ahí.  
Al pisar una piedra, el asesino ataco justo en donde escucho el ruido. El hacha rozo la nariz de Luxaky, pero procuro no hacer ningún ruido.  
Justo en ese momento, escucharon la puerta de arriba abrirse de golpe y unos pasos apurados bajando a la oscuridad del sótano  
"Los policías…" Pensaron los tres habitantes del sótano  
Eran 2 policías solamente, ambos tenían linternas e iluminaban el cuarto, arrugaron sus narices por el fuerte olor a muerto que emitía todo el cuarto, pero siempre atentos y buscando al asesino.  
Uno de los policías aviso a su compañero que apuntara a donde el lo hacia con la linterna, y observaron la razón de que el asesino matara y arrancara la piel  
Había dos trajes, hechos completamente de piel humana con forma de mujer, para los policías eso era enfermizo…  
Pero en ese momento, sin que se dieran cuenta, uno de los policías fue atacado, y el asesino entero el hacha en su hombro, sacándole gritos de dolor, su compañero de inmediato disparo, pero al tener la escasa luz, solo disparaba a lo tonto, esperando darle al asesino.  
— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto a su compañero herido

—No… yo-  
En ese momento, escucharon un fuerte ruido, y se dieron cuenta de que el asesino había cerrado la única entrada al sótano, por lo que ahora la oscuridad si era total.  
Derepente, el otro policía también fue atacado, aun que el asesino estaba a ciegas igual que ellos, tenia un excelente oído y podía escuchar donde estaban,  
Le entero un cuchillo en la rodilla, por lo que ahora los dos policías estaban inmovilizados y uno moriría desangrado por la brutal herida del hacha en su hombro  
Pero sabía que los policías no eran los únicos en el cuarto, por lo que rápidamente le quito el arma a los dos policías y sus radios para evitar que llamaran refuerzos

Camino con sigilo tratando de no tropezar con nada, conocía como la palma de su mano ese cuarto y como estaba acomodada cada cosa, por lo que se podía ubicar bien. Sentía como su respiración se aceleraba por la adrenalina, no podía permitir dejar que nadie saliera con vida. Regreso al cuarto donde tiraba los cadáveres, ahora con un arma, solo escuchaba los quejidos de los policías a lo lejos.  
Se quedo quieto unos momentos, esperando escuchar algunos pasos, cuando algo lo aterro, alcanzo a ver dos orbes rojas viéndolo fijamente, sin poder evitarlo grito y comenzó a disparar a esa dirección , pero los ojos ya habían desaparecido.  
Ahora temblando, se pego a la pared y sostuvo con fuerza el arma.  
Cuando en ese momento, todos escucharon como la puerta del sótano de abría ¡Alguien entraba!  
Beyond y Luxaky rápidamente identificaron la voz cuando hablo  
— ¿Luxaky? ¿Beyond?  
"¡Lawliet! "  
El asesino salio corriendo de ese cuarto listo para matar al detective, cuando el detective vio una silueta ir directo hacia él, se asusto terriblemente. Pero repentinamente la sombra se detuvo, Lawliet rápidamente busco el interruptor de luz y lo prendió, encontrándose con una horrible escena  
Los dos policías que había mandado, estaban mal heridos y tirados en el suelo sufriendo, Luxaky parado aun lado de la puerta de otro cuarto pasmado y el asesino estaba frente a él, pero tenia una navaja enterrada justo en medio de su cuello, directo en la yugular, y Beyond aun lado de él, sosteniendo la navaja y con mirada psicopata llenándose de sangre del asesino

Y en ese momento, solo una palabra pudo cruzar su mente  
_"Oh mierda"_

* * *

¹: El carrito de diablo es un carro metálico de dos ruedas, principalmente para transportar cajas. Aquí una imagen de Beyond en uno de esos, para que vean como lo llevaron: http: / i46 . tinypic . com / 2d7ats9 . jpg (Quiten los respectivos espacios)

**N/A: **Bueno, una historia bastante inesperada para mi, ya que me surgió de la nada y no pude quitármela de la cabeza hasta que comencé a escribirla, esto no significa que me atrasare con mis demás historias, recuerden que estoy en vacaciones y tengo muchísimo mas tiempo libre para escribir.

Tres meses para ser mas exactos, además realmente no lograba inspirarme en ninguna otra historia, tuve que escribir esta historia a la fuerza xD ahora ya mi alma puede descanzar ahaha

Me encanto lo de explotar las personalidades de Beyond xD fue muy divertido, y para la segunda parte me concentrare en los tres B y Lawliet n.n

Este es oficialmente el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito de todas mis historias o.o me emocione jajax D y eso que solo es la primera parte, pero bueno creo que la segunda será mas corta, y aparte la ultima, decidí dividirlo en dos por que me quedo bastante largo esto.

Y se fijan, el caso del asesino esta inspirado en la película "El silencio de los inocentes" Me gusto mucho esa película y por eso me inspire en ella, solo le cambie algunas cosas para adaptarla al fic. Espero les haya gustado la historia =D como se fue desarrollando y eso, la parte dos será mas que nada humor y situaciones raras que me ocurran entre Los tres Beyond Birthday y Elle Lawliet xD

En fin, es todo. Comenten sobre la historia si les gusto :3 También son aceptadas las criticas constructivas

Oh si, y aquí un par de fotos de B y L : (Quiten los respectivos espacios)

http : / i48 . tinypic . com / 2zqsvgw . gif

http : / i49 . tinypic . com / 29xxidk . gif


	2. El falso LABB

**Personajes:** Beyond Birthday (Luxaky, Beyond, B) y Elle Lawliet (Ryuuzaki)

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Another Note

**Nota:** recuerden el color de ojos de los tres B:

_Beyond: _Ojos Rojos

_B:_ Ojos Cafes

_Luxaky: _Ojos Negros

**Summary: **_Ahora con un falso asesino de Los Ángeles haciéndose pasar por BB, y tres Beyond dispuestos a descrubrir a su imitador, Lawliet tendra que ingeniárselas para no llevar este nuevo caso mas allá de una simple rivalidad mutua... ¿Que vas a hacer Lawliet?_

**Disclaimer**: Beyond Birthday, Elle Lawliet y Watari, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

**El Falso asesino LABB (The Los Angeles BB Murder Case)**

Así como no siempre se pueden controlar las acciones personales, no siempre se podrá tener control sobre la influencia que tendrá una persona en tu vida, y como puede incluso cambiarla a largo o corto plazo.

Es evidente que él no dejaba a mucha gente entrar en su vida, de hecho, ese número de personas los podía fácilmente contar con los dedos de una sola mano. No por que tuviera miedo de abrirse la gente. Sin incluir el hecho de que, y no por querer alardear, él pertenecía al reducido grupo de personas que mantenían la paz mundial en varias decima de puntos porcentuales arriba. Si no que la complejidad de su persona era algo que muchos podían llegar a odiar, la sinceridad de su alma y la evidente falta de miedo a sus comentarios sinceros pero sin intenciones lastimeras, era algo mal visto por al sociedad, su apariencia a primera vista desinteresa y despreocupada alejaba a las personas que vivían en un circulo reducido perteneciente a un mundo pequeño, donde se limitaban a conocer solo a cierto tipo de estereotipos similares a los de ellos. Era por eso y otras razones, que prefería mantenerse alejado de aquello que el mundo llamaba "Vida normal" pero que, irónica y quizá enfermizamente, él intentaba con tanto fervor proteger y mantener en un estado pasivo. Principalmente por que él creía fuerte y ciegamente en la justicia. No…más bien en su justicia. Puesto que lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaba "Justicia" era una palabra con un significado que ya había sido corrompido por el correr de los años, y donde su verdadero fin era ya ignorado e incluso despreciado por muchos. Solo pocos, como él, lograban entender por entero la misión eterna de una palabra tan comprometedora como lo era la justicia humana.

Por eso aun era incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que, después de tantos años de tratar de dejar los errores de su pasado atrás y continuar esperanzado a hacer del mundo algo mejor por muchos años que le esperaban, algo tan simple como una simple tarea de unos cuantos días con alguien que significo tanto, pero que a la vez siempre fue un completo desconocido, haya dejado una marca tan fuerte, e incluso en el camino lo haya desviado de su verdadero objetivo, y por sobre todo, que lo haya hecho dudar y flaquear en un lapso de tiempo record para lo que él llamaba apenas una mera convivencia con puros fines de trabajo sin lucro… ¿En donde había fallado? ¿Cuál fue su error fatal? … No, ¿Cuántos errores había cometido con él?

Suspiro

Quizá siempre supo que todo se saldría de sus manos, y terminaría pasando algo como eso. Aun a conciencia de eso, dejo que pasara… ¿Qué hacerle? … después de todo, él era un simple humano…

-.-

Agrego un último cubito a su taza con té mientras terminaba de apilar unas hojas a un lado del monitor… Cuando iba a dar otro sorbo a su té, se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo su perturbarte voz que tanto insistía en llamar su atención sin ninguna razón en específica

En realidad, trataba de ignorarlo…pero para aquel punto era imposible

—Lawliet... Lawllipop…

No paraba, no entendía hasta ahora de donde había sacado tanta paciencia

—Lawlli… ¿Lawlito?

Y ese ultimo fue el cubito de azúcar que derramo el café

—Beyond, tus improvisadas abreviaciones sobre mi nombre no son necesarias, te escuche la primera vez que me llamaste— Dijo L intentando mantener su paciencia intacta, a pesar de que llevaba escuchando varios apodos para su nombre por media hora

—Y tú debes estar consciente que se debe contestar cuando uno te esta llamado por tu nombre, Elle — Contesto Beyond sentado en el suelo

L solo rodo los ojos y lo volteo a ver, jugando con las cadenas — Bueno, ya tienes mi atención, ahora dime ¿Qué deseas?

—Abrázame

—Estoy hablando en serio Beyond, si no es nada importante, por favor déjame seguir trabajando

Beyond sonrío juguetonamente y comenzó a hacer ruido con las cadenas pasándolas por el suelo — Oh, pero si siempre tengo cosas importantes que decirte Lawliet, o dime ¿Acaso alguna vez te eh hecho perder el tiempo?

—No te voy a quitar las cadenas— Advirtió L tomando un sorbo de su taza de té sin apartar la vista de los monitores

—Oh vamos no seas antipático, ya me canse de no poder mover mis manos, es decir ¡Mira estas esposas! No tienen no tienen ni treinta centímetros de cadena— Señalo Beyond alzando sus manos para mostrar las cadenas — Te salve la vida, y todavía tienes el descaro de atarme de esta manera

—Por favor Beyond, tu voz me desconcentra

— ¿Mi voz? ¡Mi voz es parecida a la tuya, por si no te has dado cuenta, pedazo de detective!

—Silencio— Dijo firme L, esperando que Beyond dejara de hablar, ya estaba muy ocupado tratando de averiguar como Beyond había logrado dividirse en tres, aun que no había logrado sacar mucha información de él y Luxaky, tenía varias teorías en mente

Beyond solo maldijo por lo bajo y observo como L miraba sin parpadear al monitor—Beyond— Le llamo L sin voltear a verlo

—Dígame usted mi queridísimo detective

— Tendré que hacerte unos experimentos— Afirmo sin emociones el detective. Tomaría cualquier método necesario para averiguar que fue realmente paso con Beyond

— ¡Oh no! Ya vi esta parte, el loco muere primero ¿No? — Aclaro molesto Beyond

—Entiende que esto es por mero trabajo e investigación, ¿Estas pendiente de la situación actual?

—Sí, sí, ahora hay tres como yo, pero vamos ¿Dame un descanso no? Amenos que no me inyectes algo de droga, no dejare que experimentes conmigo ¡Usa a esos inútiles de B y Luxaky!

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos, hasta que L sonrío — Pero si B y Luxaky me agradan

— ¡¿Y yo que?

—Beyond, eres un egoísta, ¿Y no me digas que te preocupa si me agradas o no? — Pregunto un poco divertido el detective mientras volteaba a verlo

Beyond no pudo evitar mostrar un deje de sorpresa en su impasible rostro, por lo que la sonrisa de L siguió. Beyond solo se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda

—Bueno, suficiente por hoy—Lawliet se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose frente a Beyond en el camino— Iré a ver a Luxaky y B

—No me importa lo que vayas a hacer— Contesto Beyond sin voltear a ver a Lawliet

El detective solo suspiro —Esta bien, quédate ahí…oh espera, no puedes moverte, estas encadenado

Beyond lo volteo a ver — ¡Eso es malvado!

Lawliet salió del cuarto y camino por el pasillo. Pensando ahora seriamente en lo que pasaba, tener a tres Beyond en su edificio, no era algo que le agradaba del todo, aun que sabia que B y Luxaky no habían heredado el potencial lado asesino de Beyond, por así decirlo, si mantenían la inteligencia y eso ya era algo peligroso, necesitaba encontrar la forma de regresar esa bizarra situación de nuevo a la normalidad… si llevar a Beyond a su estado neutro se podía declarar como normal claro esta…

Paso la mano por su nuca, mientras seguía caminando un tanto encorvado hacia el otro cuarto, tendría que hablar con B para que le explicara con más claridad todo, al parecer de los tres él era el que más confianza le tenía. Además, después de lo sucedido en la casa del asesino de mujeres, llevarse a los tres Beyond antes de que llegara la policía no había sido fácil, sobre todo con el ataque de histeria que le dio a Beyond después de matar a aquel hombre…

"Pero en que me eh metido" Pensó Lawliet mientras habría la puerta del cuarto

No vio venir el abrazo de bienvenida por parte de B

— ¡Lawliet! — Grito B mientras se abalanzaba sobre el delgado detective — ¡Pobre de ti encerrado en ese cuarto con Beyond!

—No estaba encerrado…estaba trabajando— Aclaro L mientras B se apartaba y lo miraba con ojos brillosos

— ¿Qué no es lo mismo? — Pregunto B caminando de regreso al cómodo sofá, donde Luxaky también estaba sentado, comiendo un enorme pastel bañado en mermelada

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto L acercándose a Luxaky y observando el pastel

—No tengo idea, solo lo bañe en mermelada, pero me gusta llamarlo, paraíso de fresas —Contesto él, devorando el pastel con las manos

L mas bien pensó que ese era un pastel de fresas arruinado, pero no importaba, ahora tenía cosas mas importantes que pensar — B, ven conmigo— él detective tomo a B por el brazo y lo guio hasta otro cuarto, pasando una puerta que se encontraba detrás del sofá y estratégicamente ubicada para que no pudiera ser detectada a simple vista. Al entrar al cuarto, solo había un pequeño mueble y una cama, mas sin embargo la presentación era muy elegante

—Espero que no sea lo que pienso que quieres hacer…— Dijo asustado B mirando al detective

—No se que piensas, solo quiero hablar contigo— Contesto inocente Lawliet, ignorante de cualquier mal pensamiento, con el pulgar en su labio

—Oh, lo siento, creo que me hace daño estar con esos pervertidos de Beyond y Luxaky

—B, quiero que me digas exactamente, como ustedes lograron separarse— Interrumpió y aclaro sin rodeos Lawliet, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo tomo por los hombros y espero una respuesta

—Eh, pero…— Para alguien tan mentalmente inestable como lo era B, era imposible no sentirse intimidado por los enormes ojos saltones de L, y su increíble determinación —Si, solo no me mires así, por favor, casi siento que me tragas con tu mirada…

Lawliet relajo las facciones y soltó a B, ambos pasaron a sentarse, quedando frente a la enorme ventana que mostraba la iluminada ciudad por las luces de la calle, él detective observo el reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana, no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que le había consumido estar pensando en el caso de B

—Eh… realmente no recuerdo muchos los detalles, a decir verdad todo paso demasiado rápido, pero recuerdo que encontramos un…— En ese instante, B recordó el cuaderno y al shinigami. Si le contaba del shinigami a L, seguramente pensaría que estaba loco—Un…espera, no recuerdo exactamente que paso en ese lapso de tiempo…—Se justifico, queriendo evitar el tema del shinigami

—Necesito que me des todos los detalles posibles, B

—Había un…un cuaderno, pero no recuerdo nada mas, el cuaderno es importante, tiene que ver con los que no paso…después de eso, solo puedo recordar que nos despertábamos y ya estábamos así—Algo nervioso B, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, evitando la mirada de L

L obviamente no había quedado satisfecho con esa información, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, ya estaba frente a B, quien al ver a L literalmente arriba de él, intento hacer hacia atrás la cabeza, pero era inútil pues estaba en el sofá, mientras L seguía acorralándolo y viéndolo fijamente —¿Estas seguro que eso es todo lo que recuerdas B? — Pregunto L decidido

—Eh…bueno, tal vez había algo más…un-

— ¿Un que? — La luz proveniente de la ventana le daba un aspecto un tanto espectral a L, mas con sus ojeras y su pálida piel

En aquel instante, la puerta repentinamente se abrió, mostrando a Luxaky asomando su cabeza — ¡¿Pero que demonios están haciendo? —Luxaky observo la extraña escena entre B y L con horror — ¡Por todas mis mermeladas L!

L no cambio la expresión en su rostro, lentamente se alejo de B y bajo el pie del sofá, que inconscientemente había subido para acercarse más a B —Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar

—Y tú deberías aprender a no hacer este tipo de cosas a lado de un cuarto donde hay gente— Dijo de inmediato Luxaky, acercándose a ellos dos

—Solo hablaba con B—Contesto L caminando hacia la puerta

—Pues que forma de hablar—Luxaky lo siguió con la mirada — ¿A dónde vas?

—A descansar un poco, espero que de ahora en adelante estén dispuestos a ayudarme…— L salió del cuarto, dejando solos a Luxaky

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — Le pregunto Luxaky a B, sentándose aun lado de él

B no quería meter en problemas a L, sabía que si le decía lo que pasaba a Luxaky, le diría a Beyond y ambos tratarían de encontrar la forma de escapar de L para no tener que dar información sobre el shinigami… y él no quería eso, no podía hacerle eso a Lawliet — Solo quería saber si estábamos bien, con lo que paso hace cinco días, le preocupa la estabilidad mental de Beyond — Mintió con gran facilidad B, algo que no había logrado con Lawliet

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, Beyond es un complete demente, actuó sin pensar… pero es parte de nosotros, por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el cuaderno

B no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a Luxaky a los ojos — ¿Saben donde esta?

—Ni idea— Contesto Luxaky encogiéndose de hombros — Pero Beyond y yo iremos a buscar el condenado cuaderno, y la forma de hallar al shinigami

—Pero… nosotros quisimos hacer esto— Explico B, recordando que a conciencia de las consecuencias, ellos habían escrito su nombre en aquel cuaderno

—Sí, pero fue por pura curiosidad que escribimos el nombre ¿Lo recuerdas? Ni siquiera estábamos seguros de si funcionaria, como sea, el punto no es solo ese… Presiento que si seguimos de esta forma por más tiempo, iremos empeorando…

— ¿A que te refieres? — Confundido pregunto B

— ¿No te sientes extraño? ¿Como si con el paso del tiempo, te sintieras mas con un solo individuo y no como si nosotros tres fuéramos uno solo?…— B asintió, ya que desde antier tenia esa sensación, por lo que Luxaky continuo — Creo que uno de los efectos del cuaderno, es que mientras mas tiempo el individuo se mantenga bajo el efecto de su poder, mas se van independizando las personalidades, y al final…

—Ya no seremos Beyond Birthday, si no individuos propios y no tendremos que depender de nadie más…

—Así es…

Ambos se miraron, ahora estaba claro, necesitaban encontrar ese cuaderno, aun que a B no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Lawliet, y eso era algo que Luxaky tenía muy presente.

—Escúchame… B, mañana en la madrugada, Beyond y yo veremos la forma de escapar, tu quédate aquí con Lawliet, regresaremos con el cuaderno y la solución para regresar a la normalidad— B asintió aun un poco inseguro de la situación, pero no le quedaba mas que confiar en sus otros dos yo

Luxaky y B salieron del cuarto, la sala ya estaba vacía, L seguramente se encontraba en su cuarto, y a pesar de que había dicho que descansaría, ambos sabían que seguiría trabajando hasta más tarde. Por lo menos agradecían que L los dejara a ellos dos andar libremente por el edificio… otra historia era para Beyond, ya que el debía estar encadenado en aquel cuarto, y mas que una precaución, parecía una especie de admonición por matar a aquel asesino de parte de Lawliet. Ambos pasaron a su cuarto, que se encontraba a un lado de L, que consistía de dos amplias camas, una gran vista a la ciudad, su propia sala y unos cuantos cuadros para adornar la habitación

B se acostó y cerró los ojos, ya vería como liberarse de decirle toda la verdad a Lawliet y al mismo tiempo no meterse en problemas él mismo…

-.-

_— ¿Luxaky? ¿Beyond?  
Todo paso demasiado rápido, en un segundo, ya tenía prácticamente la silueta del asesino sobre él... ¿Moriría de aquella forma? Observo con horror como su fin se acercaba_

_Pero, el asesino nunca llego _

_Aprovecho ese momento para prender el interruptor de luz que se encontraba a su lado. Observo a los dos policías que había mandado, gravemente heridos. _

_E increíblemente, confirmo lo que B le había estado diciendo, vio a los dos Beyond faltantes de los que B tanto hablaba. Uno se encontraba en el marco de la puerta al fondo de la habitación, aparentemente bastante sorprendido. Fijo su vista en la sombra del asesino que se había acercado a él a una distancia peligrosa_

_El otro Beyond, le había enterrado su navaja al asesino justo en la yugular. Beyond había evitado que lo matara… ¿Por qué? _

_Cuando observo como Beyond quitaba la navaja del asesino y este caía al suelo desangrándose, sabía que debía actuar rápido_

_"Oh mierda…"_

_En ese momento, comenzaron a escuchar la sirenas de los carros de policías a los lejos… debía actuar rápido, la situación en aquel sótano era de lo más bizarro, y no podía dejar que nadie mas se involucrara, sobre todo por que Beyond tenía la respiración agitada y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a descuartizar a medio mundo._

_Beyond, quien estaba al fondo y hasta ahora solo había sido un espectador mas, se acerco corriendo a él y tomo a Beyond de los brazos para evitar que se moviera_

_— ¡Elle! ¡Vámonos ya!_

_En cuanto dijo su nombre, Lawliet subió las escaleras con los otros dos Beyond detrás de él. Sabía que ahora que venían los otros policías, estarían bien los heridos. Menos el asesino, con esa herida no se podía hacer nada. _

_Corrieron hacía el carro, donde Watari los esperaba mas que sorprendidos al ver a dos Beyond y un L bastante perturbado_

_— ¡Watari arranca! — Fue lo primero que logro decir L en cuanto los tres subieron el carro y cerro la puerta_

_— ¿Pero que paso? — Pregunto alterado B viendo a sus otros dos yo, uno tratando de mantener los brazos inmóviles de su gemelo, mientras el otro intentaba liberarse, y sus ojos rojos mostraban claramente una sed de sangre y ansiedad_

_Como si quisiera matarlos a todos_

_—No hay tiempo B, ahora debemos ir al edificio— Le dijo uno de sus gemelos, el que trataba de mantener inmóvil al psicópata de ellos tres_

_— ¡Beyond! — Le llamo Lawliet — ¿Qué le pasa?_

_— ¡Yo no soy Beyond! ¡Yo soy Luxaky! Este demente de aquí es Beyond— Aclaro Luxaky aun tratando de mantener su agarre— ¿¡Que nadie tiene una malditas esposas!_

_Watari rápidamente le paso unas a Luxaky, quien con ayuda de L, logro colocárselas a Beyond._

_Elle se dejo caer en su asiento, paso una mano por su cabello y observo a los tres Beyond, cada uno le dirigía una mirada diferente, tenía la sensación de que eso era una pesadilla_

_Pero no era así… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

_-.-_

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue dos pares de ojos. Negros y cafés. Lawliet se levanto para quedar semi acostado en la cama, mientras B y Luxaky lo veían fijamente

— ¿Puedo preguntar el por que de su repentino interés en verme dormir?

—Duermes tan pasiblemente que es inevitable no verte dormí aun que sea una vez, Lawliet— Dijo inocente B

L aun se sentía algo extraño que lo llamaran por su nombre, sobre todo tantas veces al día, muy pocas veces en su vida lo habían llamado por su nombre, y después de resolver el caso LABB que el mismo Beyond hizo para retarlo, había estado usando el nombre de Ryuzaki. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse, sabía que los tres Beyond no lo llamarían de esa manera, sobre todo por que originalmente, ese era la forma en ellos se llamaban para ocultar su verdadero nombre.

El detective se levanto, lo primero que cruzo su mente fue un excito pastel de fresas, pero tendría que esperar a que Watari se lo trajera, que, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, sería dentro de una hora. Aun no entendía como con la comida, Watari seguía poniéndole algunas limitaciones.

Suspiro, pero al instante se arrepintió de ese acto

— ¿Te sucede algo Lawliet? ¿Estas cansado? ¿Por qué suspiraste? ¿Te duele algo? —La avalancha de preguntas por parte de B no tardo ni una micro milésima de segunda en aparecer justo después de su suspiro

—Estoy bien B, solo fue un suspiro— Aclaro Lawliet, caminando hacia uno de los cajones y sacando algo de ropa

Luxaky solo rodo los ojos— Iré a ver como amaneció Beyond—Se excuso para salir rápido del cuarto, antes de escuchar un "¡Me baño contigo!" Por parte de B

Luxaky camino hacia el otro cuarto, donde se encontraba Beyond, al entrar, lo primero que logro ver fue la silueta de Beyond acostada, encendió las luces y Beyond comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo

— ¡Tan siquiera avisa inútil!

—Buenos días a ti también— Dijo Luxaky con el entrecejo fruncido

—Yo no se que tienen de buenos— Contesto, levantándose del suelo— Dormí con estas cadenas, en el suelo, con frio y hambre, creo que estábamos mejor viviendo el calle años atrás cuando escapamos del orfanato — Trono con increíble facilidad su espalda, hombros, cuello y brazos. Haciendo que incluso Luxaky sintiera algo de escalofríos

—Tranquilo, recuerda que hoy es el día — Le recordó, mientras trataba de acomodar un poco el cabello de Beyond, que estaba mas alborotado que de costumbre

—De igual manera no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a tardar encontrando ese estúpido cuaderno

Luxaky se contuvo de no hacer un comentario sarcástico, pues sabía que tratándose de Beyond, saldría perdiendo. Se dio por vencido al ver que su cabello no cedía, así que opto por el camino fácil

— ¡Hey! ¿A donde vas? — Pregunto Beyond, al ver que Luxaky salió del cuarto sin decir ni una palabra. Pero apenas pasados un par de minutos, Luxaky regreso con una cubeta en manos, Beyond lo miro sin entender.

Hasta que terminó todo mojado

— ¡Pero que mier…

—No te quejes, tenías el cabello peor que la melena de un león mal cuidado— Le dijo Luxaky

Beyond solo lo maldijo por lo bajo y lo miro de manera amenazante, pero Luxaky ya acostumbrado a los ataques de Beyond, simplemente lo ignoro y fue a sentarse en la silla donde L el día anterior había estado.

L y B entraron a la habitación al momento en que Luxaky se sentó, saludaron a Beyond, aun que el sin muchos ánimos les devolvió el saludo, y pasaron a sentarse en sillas que estaban a un lado de donde se encontraba sentado Luxaky.

Ahora tendría que pensar bien sus movimientos, lo mas seguro sería que Luxaky y Beyond aun no quisieran hablar sobre el tema, y pronto se darían cuenta de que B le estaba proporcionando información que ellos, obviamente no querían que fuera revelada. En realidad la situación era bastante complicada, y estaba consiente de que se pondrían peor si ellos seguían sin querer cooperar.

Pero no llegaría a ningún punto con sus propios pensamientos si no estaba bien informado del asunto… así que lo único que le quedaba hacer, era hablar directamente con ellos tres.

Antes de que L comenzara a explicarles como procederían ese día, el monitor se encendió, mostrando una W gótica, lo que les indicaba que era Watari. L estaba consiente de que Watari solo lo llamaba de esa manera cuando tenía algo importante que decirle, así que tendría que esperar un poco más antes de hablar con aquellos tres.

—L…

— ¿Qué sucede Watari?

—Necesitas ver esto

L observo como le comenzaron a llegar informes e imágenes a la pantalla, rápidamente comenzó a leer y ver todo. Luxaky y B no tardaron en notar como su expresión cambiaba.

— ¿Qué pasa L? ¿Otro caso? — Le llamo B, pero L no respondió — ¿Lawliet…?

L apago el monitor y se levanto de su lugar

— Ahora regreso— Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dejar a los tres B en el cuarto

—Y ahora a ese que le pasa— Comento Beyond cambiando de posición, aun que con las cadenas sobre él no lograba muchas posiciones

—Y yo que voy a saber, quizás algo urgente, ya sabes ¿Cómo él es L…?— Respondió sarcástico Luxaky, con lo que Beyond solo contesto con mas sarcasmo con un "Jah, Jah, Jah"

—O quizás solo quería ir al baño…— Agrego como un niño chiquito B dando vueltas con la silla

Luxaky y Beyond lo voltearon a ver

— ¿Realmente eres parte de nosotros? Rayos…eres realmente estúpido

—No lo culpes — Le defendió Luxaky — Ya te dije que tiene que ver con lo que nos esta pasando, seguramente ahora que B se esta independizando al igual que nosotros, su personalidad es… bueno, así

—Di lo que quieras, me alegra haberme librado de él— Dijo de la manera más fría Beyond, provocando que B se sintiera un poco mal por sus palabras

—Beyond

—Está bien, déjalo así— Le interrumpió B a Luxaky al ver que estaba a punto de defenderlo de nuevo — Creo que Beyond no esta del todo equivocado, es decir, a pesa de que nosotros tres conformamos a un solo individuo, somos completamente diferentes

—Tomemos en cuenta que en realidad somos bastantes multifacéticos — Agrego Luxaky, aun que estaba de acuerdo con lo que B decía… los tres eran simplemente demasiado diferentes. No estaba seguro si eso también fuera culpa de los efectos del cuaderno, pero en cierta parte, sentía que siempre había tenido conflictos consigo mismo cuando eran uno solo… ¿Acaso así era vivir con esos conflictos fuera de él?

Estaba seguro que tanto él, como B y Beyond sentían lo mismo, pues ellos también a fin de cuentas, eran él

—Pero ¿Y si no encuentran el cuaderno? — Pregunto con un deje de preocupación B

—De eso no te preocupes — Beyond lo miro con una sonrisa confianzuda — Recuerda que estas tratando conmigo, y yo nunca fallo en ninguna búsqueda o plan que realice

—Vaya, menuda confianza la tuya— Luxaky comento, con algo de diversión

— ¿A que te refieres inútil? Claro que encontrare el cuaderno, si no dejaras de llamarte Luxaky

— ¿Por qué yo soy el que debe dejar su nombre si tu fallas en tu búsqueda?

—Por que no confías en ti mismo —Le contesto Beyond, moviendo un poco las cadenas para no entumir sus brazos

Luxaky frunció el ceño y lo miro de mala gana, no era que no confiara en si mismo, era que no confiaba en su parte asesina que escuchaba voces…

L entro al cuarto, llamando la atención de los tres, cargaba una pequeña montaña de hojas en manos, las dejo en el escritorio frente a los monitores y se sentó — Por favor, revisen esto — Fue lo único que dijo el detective

Beyond y Luxaky tomaron las hojas y se fueron a sentar al suelo junto a Beyond para que él también las pudiera leer

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con otro…— Beyond dejo de hablar a medida que comenzaba a leer las hojas — Tienes que estar bromeando— Mientras revisaba cada hojas, los tres B se volteaban a ver

—L, esto es…— Luxaky ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, se encontraba en un estado cercano al shock

—Así es, son los informes de una serie de asesinatos que esta ocurriendo actualmente, en Los Ángeles

— ¿Hablas en serio? Esto es como el informe del caso LABB que nosotros creamos— Dijo B mirando a L, sin entender que pasaba

—Al parecer, alguien esta perpetuando una serie de asesinatos usando los métodos del asesino original. En este caso...

—Nosotros— Termino la frase Beyond, mirando una foto de la primera victima

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, L analizaba las miradas que se dirigían los tres B mientras aun sostenían las fotos de la victima.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto L, esperando un tanto impaciente su reacción y respuesta — ¿Tienen algo que ver con esto?

—Claro, me he comunicado telepáticamente con este falso asesino para que termine lo que empezamos…— Contesto molesto Beyond— Por favor L, no hagas sofismas

—Tu y Luxaky estuvieron casi un día entero en un paradero desconocidos cinco días atrás, pudieron haber hecho contacto con alguien, aun que no tendría sentido que ustedes buscaran que alguien mas hiciera algo por ustedes

—Así es— Luxaky contesto, observando la fecha de las muertes en las hojas — Sabes mejor que nadie L, que nosotros no haríamos tal infamia

L llevo su pulgar a su labio.

¿Un nuevo asesino de Los Ángeles? De ser así… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el propósito de este impostor? ¿Contactar con B?

No mucha gente estuvo al tanto del caso del asesino LABB, por lo que el grupo de sospechosos era un tanto reducido, algo que muy probablemente B estuviera pensando en aquel momento… De igual manera, siendo el real o un falso B, no podía dejar que se repitiera la historia del asesino de Los Ángeles, a pesar de que probablemente solo estuviera usando el caso de B para llegar a él, como muchas personas lo habían intentado ya en el pasado

—L…—Le llamo Beyond, con la vista pegada al suelo. A pesar que de L no podía ver sus ojos rojos, se sentía ya en el ambiente su obvio enojo, agregando que abría y cerraba el puño de su mano derecha, lo entendía… estaba intentando contenerse… Siendo ellos quienes crearon el caso LABB dos años atrás, seguramente le enfurecía la idea de alguien hiciera eso, por admiración, por burla o por odio… o solo como un pretexto para contactar con L— Este…impostor — Escupió B con una evidente rabia en la ultima palabra— Solo puede tener un objetivo… Sabes a que me refiero

L asintió. Entendía a lo que refería Beyond, si alguien se hacia pasar por el asesino de los Wara Ningyo, eso quería decir que quería contactar con L, o contactar B. Pero la segunda opción no era tan fiable, pues actualmente todos creen que B esta encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Japón.

Tenia muy consiente que ellos querrían mas que nada ahora atrapar a su imitador, y si sus sospechas no le fallaban, tendrían que ir directo a Los Ángeles para tratar el caso. Estaba casi seguro que los B le pedirían ir allá. Pero su mayor preocupación era ¿Por qué alguien querría revivir el caso LABB? Si el asesino era alguien similar a Beyond… tendrían problemas.

Lo primera era tratar de averiguar, que tan inteligente era esta persona, y si sus intenciones era seguir lo B empezó, o querer moldear los asesinatos de Wara Ningyo a su gusto. En todo caso de que fuera por continuar la tarea de B ¿Su objetivo era encontrar a L?... primero tendría que averiguar algo importante

—Beyond— Le llamo L — ¿Conoces a alguien que crees que sea capaz de hacer esto?

—No, absolutamente no hay nadie de quien yo pueda sospechar basándome directamente en las personas que conocí

Bien, entonces no podían llegar solo con deducciones a las verdaderas razones de este sujeto, como Beyond no conocía a nadie que podría jurar su venganza o algo parecido, quedaba descartada esa idea

Definitivamente era un momento pésimo para que algo como eso sucediera… L llevo su pulgar a su labio y pensó… Quizá…

—Lawliet— La voz firme y segura de Beyond, de inmediato le transmitió el mensaje a L, pero aun así, era arriesgado

— ¿No podre hacerte cambiar de opinión…cierto? — Pregunto él con una irónica sonrisa, claro, lo sabía mejor que nadie. No podría hacer cambiar a Beyond de ir a Los Ángeles lo más pronto posible

—Niégamelo, y me escapo — Contesto él, aun mas divertido

—Mañana a primera hora saldremos de aquí — Aclaro L, resignado a la idea de que esta vez, Beyond tenía razón, era mejor si resolvían el caso directo en Los Ángeles.

— ¿Mañana? — Luxaky frunció el ceño mientras miraba a L —No recuerdo que el gran L se tomara tanto tiempo para resolver un caso importante

—Creo que tiene razón L— Comento B, mirando a L desde el suelo — Deberíamos tratar de resolver esto lo mas rápido posible

¿Qué no se les hacía ya lo suficientemente rápido viajar a L.A mañana a primera hora? L pensó por unos momentos — Caso importante ¿Eh? — En tono de burla dijo, sonriendo divertido

—Muy chistosito L — Respondió sarcástico Beyond — En ese caso, vista la falta de interés de tu parte por resolver este acertijo, me temo, provoca esto, que seas mi principal sospechoso

— ¿De aquí a cuando los papeles se invirtieron? — Señala la obviedad de su comentario L levantando levemente una ceja acompañado de una pequeña mueca

— ¿De aquí a cuando tan poco interés en resolver lo antes posible tus casos? — Espeto Luxaky mirándolo con curiosidad

—Yo no recuerdo haber afirmado que iba a tomar este caso— mordaz respondió el detective, provocando que los tres B lo miraran con sorpresa, pero al notar que la comisura de sus labios se curvaron levemente, ellos relajaron sus facciones y sonrieron

Lawliet miro por unos momentos al techo… La sensación de aquel ambiente de trabajo entre ellos cuatro, le resultaba realmente extraño, y a la vez acogedor, ¿A que venía aquella confianza con B?

Desde que convivio con él para que le ayudara a resolver el caso del asesino de mujeres, había sentido esta confianza y comunicación con él…Como si al instante hubiera reconectado vínculos de una fuerte y antigua amistad… Pero, jamás hubo tal cosa, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómodo trabajando con B?

Sus pensamientos y deducciones lograban conectarse y coordinarse de una manera que incluso a él mismo le sorprendían. Y era allí cuando se preguntaba ¿Qué pensaba de él B? Estaba consiente que no solía interesarse ni en lo mas recóndito de su conciencia lo que las personas a su alrededor opinaran sobre él, abierta o personalmente.

Pero siempre fue un tema distinto con sus sucesores… Claro, A y B eran un caso distinto, después de todos, ellos fueron los primeros en tratar de seguir sus pasos…Los pasos de L, en vano.

¿Acaso lograba entender él, el causante de que un hombre creciera con odio, una mínima fracción de los complejos sentimientos que ocultaba en lo más profundo de su persona Beyond?

Estaba seguro, que ahora con las tres personalidades más definidas de B separadas, cada uno tenía diferentes idea sobre él, ¿Acaso los tres le odiaban… o aun había una pizca de aquella admiración que alguna vez tuvo por él en el orfanato Wammys?

Se hallo a si mismo Lawliet, lleno de preguntas que no creía que se responderían de la noche a la mañana, estaba seguro que solo la convivencia, un tanto prematura, con B, le darían las enteras y concretas respuestas de aquellos acertijos que tanto afán tenía por resolver.

Si tan solo B no hubiera tomado aquel camino…Si él no se hubiera equivocado con su sucesor al tratarlo… ¿Las cosas hubieran termino de una manera similar? ¿Él, trabajando al lado B resolviendo casos por todo el mundo?

— ¿L…?

El detective volvió a la realidad con la voz de B llamándole

— ¿Sueles irte…Así de la nada? — Continúo con la pregunta Luxaky

—Lo siento. Hoy estoy mas pensativo de lo normal— Se excuso L acomodándose un poco en la silla con ruedas sobre la que estaba sentado a su peculiar manera.

—No nos has respondido

Lawliet miro a Beyond, sentado en suelo, con aquellas incomodas cadenas, casi le daba la impresión de un perro castigado, pero no era por animadversión ni mucho menos, era solo que simplemente de aquellas maneras B era capaz de captar claramente el mensaje.

Suspiro y se encogió de hombros, ¿No le quedaba opción, cierto? — Hoy en la tarde salimos

Pudo ver una mínima expresión de felicidad en las facciones de Beyond cuando dio su respuesta, mientras B y Luxaky lucían bastante sorprendidos. Era de esperarse, seguro no esperaban a que accederá tan fácil a la petición de Beyond, pero debía admitirlo, era necesario tomar medidas drásticas. Quería resolver el caso lo mas pronto como sea posible.

—Mientras sería bueno investigar un poco sobre esto ¿No lo creen? Realmente me intriga saber más…

Todos voltearon a ver a Beyond ante su declaración

— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo que te da curiosidad? — Pregunto confundido B, aun sentado a su lado

—Es obvio que este sujeto no se lo esta tomando a la ligera…— Beyond miro al detective, ambos asintieron, pues tenía razón, aquel sujeto, no era un principiante

—No se si espero precisamente a esta época del año— Continuó Lawliet con lo que a Beyond se refería — Pero así es, no se esta tomando esto a la ligera, envió un crucigrama a la policía el mismo día que ustedes hace dos años, el 22 de Julio, la policía no tiene registros del caso LABB, por lo que ignoraron el hecho de que se podría tratar del regreso del asesino, y lo dejaron pasar.

—El 31 de Julio muere la primera victima, cuya dirección venía en el crucigrama que no se tomaron la molestia de resolver, pensando que era una broma — Esta vez siguió B, recordando cada detalle que había leído en las hojas, pues Beyond, él y Luxaky, contaba con memoria fotográfica, aun que no fue necesaria en ese caso, pues estaba prácticamente relatando lo que ellos hicieron — Se encuentran las cuatro Wara Ningyos pegadas en la pared, la victima muere por estrangulación por un hilo, escritor reconocido de varías revistas locales, se le encuentra en una habitación cerrada, boca arriba con marcas en el cuerpo, pero la camisa, extrañamente sin ningún rasguño… el nombre de la victima…

— Breathing Beckinslade — Termino la frase Luxaky — Lo mismo sucede con la segunda victima, un parecido casi idéntico… Quaint Quality, que fue golpada con algo largo y duro hasta morir, el cráneo de la victima quedo destrozado de la parte frontal, tenía 13 años, y murió el 4 de Agosto en su departamento, el 605. Dos de sus extremidades, el brazo izquierdo y pie derecha, fueron completamente extirpados… 13 de Agosto, muere Beckie British, de veintiséis años, una empleada de un centro comercial, muere por hemorragia masiva… y aun queda la cuarta victima… que conlleva a…

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, dirigiéndose miradas, ellos sabían hacia adonde llevaría el cuarto asesinato…suicidio y ese era un punto importante, pues si este era realmente una especie de "fan loco" tratando de seguir los pasos de B, cometería el suicidio en el cuarto asesinato, pero, ¿y si no lo era…?

No podían dejar que hubiera mas victimas, eso era claro, a pesar de que, entre mas avanzara esta serie de asesinatos, mas pistas tendrían sobre el falso asesino, pues podrían leer sus pasos, pero simplemente no podían permitir tal cosa… por lo menos no por parte de L.

—Por el momento, es mejor esperar llegar hasta Los Ángeles — Agrego L, después de aquel perturbarte silencio

—Me parece bien, como saldremos hoy mismo hacia allá, no habrá problema, puesto que estamos a catorce de agosto, por lo que el cuarto asesinato ocurrirá el 22 de Agosto

—De igual manera, es inminentemente esencial que viajemos hoy a Los Ángeles, ya que no sabemos si las pistas dejadas en la tercera escena del crimen, tengan algún asimilo con lo que nosotros hicimos…

B tenía razón, era obvio que tarde o temprano L haría aparición en el caso, por lo que sería algo tonto que el asesino dejara exactamente las mismas pistas en las tres escenas del crimen, de igual manera, no había tiempo ya para investigar las pistas de las ultimas dos victimas, por ahora debían concentrarse en las pistas de la tercera…

—Pero, L — Interrumpió Beyond mirando perdidamente al suelo — ¿Por qué apenas te enteras de esto? Es decir, ya van tres asesinatos

—No es cosa sencilla enterarse de cada caso, que pasa en cada ciudad del mundo, después de todo, soy L

Los tres miraron con aspaviento a L.

Y él suspiro

—No lo decía en el sentido de alardear, me refiero a que-

—Si, si, captamos el mensaje — Escupió las palabras Beyond — Agh, necesito comer algo

—Vayamos a desayunar entonces

—Owww, pobrecito detective, ¿Se ha quedado sin su rico y dulce desayuno? — ostento en tono burlón Beyond, sonriendo mientras miraba a L

— ¿Se olvidaron de darle de comer al perrito? —respondió L con diversión, refiriéndose a sus cadenas que lo ataban al suelo

—Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo, eru — lascivo y virulento espeto Beyond

Lawliet era conocedor de una rica gama de lenguajes que se impartían por varias partes del mundo, pero, simplemente no pudo reconocer aquel idioma ¿Qué le habría dicho?

Fuese lo que fuese, seguro no le había alabado

—Ya, suficiente ustedes dos, ¿Qué no pueden estar ni cinco minutos pasivos? Y Beyond… — Le miro con mordacidad Luxaky a Beyond — Creí que habíamos quedado en no usar esas vulgares expresiones

—Si, si, como sea

Luxaky y B se levantaron y con parsimonia caminaron hacía la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo. Ambos miraron a L, quien ya había bajado de su silla y había llegado hasta Beyond.

L se acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y sonrío juguetón

— ¿Hambre?

Beyond frunció el ceño y le tiro una mordida a L, sin éxito, ya que Lawliet se había alejado y ahora le mostraba la llave de sus cadenas, justo en su mano.

Lawliet no pudo evitar reír un poco, no de Beyond, ni mucho menos, pero de nuevo se había encontrado a si mismo disfrutando de molestar un tanto a alguien.

Como amigos

El rugir proveniente del estomago de Beyond, fue una clara señal para L de que realmente ya tenía hambre. Sin perder ya más tiempo, puesto que él también sentía los efectos de una mañana sin desayunar algo dulce, se acerco a Beyond con intenciones de quitarle la cadena, pero este movió las manos.

— ¿Me vas a soltar, realmente, L? — Pregunto con un deje de sorpresa Beyond, ya que llevaba cincos días atado ¿Cómo de una noche para otra, L lo iba a soltar?

—Si deseas quedarte atado al suelo, por mi no hay problema, aun que pensándolo bien…—L con su pulgar en su labio camino un paso hacia él con una mirada perspicaz — Es probable que intentes morderme de nuevo, mejor te dejo ahí

—Oh, vamos mi pequeño y adoradisimo Lawllito, ¿Le tienes miedo a un cachorrito?

_¿Cachorrito? _L pensó, que más bien que el término correcto para B, era "Perro con problemas de autosuficiencia"

— ¿Y si el perro me muerde?

—Jamás sería capaz de lastimarte, mi adorada criatura de la justicia — Contesto Socarrón B

Y ese pequeño improvisado juego comenzó a darle ligeros escalofríos a L, justo en la columna vertebral

¿Criatura de la justicia? Era mejor parar eso

Así que el detective se acerco a B y soltó las cadenas que lo mantenían, por decirlo, controlado

Lo que Lawliet no se esperaba, era que Beyond comenzara a gatear alrededor de él, y lo mirara, aun desde el suelo

— ¿Beyond…?

Y Beyond ladro

Lawliet apenas pudo gesticular una palabra… — ¿Eh?

A pesar de que sabía que B era alguien completamente impredecible, y sus gustos y actitud estaban abastecidos de acciones incomprensibles, no dejaba de sorprenderle

— ¡Vamos L! ¿Piensas matar al perro de hambre?

Lawliet, aun un tanto estupefacto, no logro reaccionar cuando Beyond se paro y quedo frente suyo

Y Beyond soltó una sonora carcajada al ver cómo por primera vez, L no tenía una respuesta a sus juegos de improvisto, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin articular nada, con una mueca desencajada

Y con gran aspaviento, Beyond siguió riendo en sobremanera, una risa burlona y sin pena, que resonaba por todo el cuarto. Llevo sus manos a su estomago y no pudo evitar encorvarse un poco

—Oh L, en serio me matas, hace tiempo que no me reía hasta el punto de una cefalalgia y dolor abdominal

Y L estaba seguro, que no sería la primera vez que Beyond lo retaría en algún otro juego, y que escucharía otra de esas tétricas carcajadas

-.-

Si alguien en el rango de _una persona normal_ pudiera describir aquel buffet que se encontraba servido en esa larga mesa revestida con un mantel fino y blanco. Rápidamente le llegaría solo una palabra a la mente

_Empalagoso_

Sin incluir la surrealista escena, de cuatro hombres sentados con las rodillas al pecho, disfrutando de aquellos postres, como si comer tal cantidad de dulce fuera lo más natural del mundo.

L coloco el ultimo cubito de azúcar a su café, y con un pequeño cubierto, dio un par de vueltas en el, para después dar el primer sorbo. La cantidad de azúcar era perfecta.

Hubiera preferido disfrutar un poco mas de su café, pero advirtió que unos ojos rojos le miraban sin parpadear. Lawliet dejo la taza en la mesa y lo miro

—Dime

—Naomi Misora

El sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos, se detuvo, y tanto L como B y Luxaky voltearon a ver a Beyond, quien seguía inmutable con sus ojos fijos en los del detective

— ¿Qué con ella?

—El 15 de Agosto del 2002, contactaste con la agente del FBI, Naomi Misora, para que ella fuera en persona ha investigar los acertijos dejados por el… por nosotros en las escenas del crimen, para que fuera tus ojos, dime L. Que tanta impresión ocasiono en ti la agente Naomi Misora, obviamente tomando en cuenta su gran destreza a la hora de jactarse de detalles y resolverlos, así como su pasión por los mismos retos que la vida le ponga en frente, la dedicación a cada acto y su lucida manera de blasonar las acciones

Entendía, pero no era algo que pudiera responder en ese preciso momento

—Un tema delicado, Beyond. Aun sigo pensando el asunto, tomare una decisión cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, mientras tanto, solo debe consternarnos el asunto de los asesinatos, y las pistas dejadas en la tercera escena del crimen.

Beyond lo miro por unos momento más, pero momentos después regreso su vista a su _desayuno._

L estaba listo para situaciones así, pues ser el mejor detective del mundo, a veces le ocasionaban planes de ultimo momento, por lo que debía estar preparado para todo, incluso si eso era viajar con tres asesinos que conformaban un solo ser, hacía Los Ángeles para capturar al asesino que copiaba los asesinatos del asesino que le copiaba a él… por más raro que se escuchara eso.

Los cuatro desayunaron en relativo silencio. Pero aun así, aquel ambiente no se sentía tenso, o con la necesidad de tocar algún tema para pasar el tiempo, lo cual fue algo relativamente agradable para el detective.

Mientras L tomaba un poco mas de la ensalada de frutas que Watari había previamente servido en la mesa, una pequeña y ligera, casi imperceptible risa llamo su atención, subió su vista y la poso en la persona de donde creía provenía aquella risa.

— ¿Sucede algo, B?

B miro a L, mostrando sus ojos castaños claros, grandes y saltones

—Oh…no nada L, perdona si mi risa perturba tu desayuno— Se disculpa B, aun intentando no reír mas fuerte

— ¿Y ahora tu que tienes? — Indago Luxaky

—No es nada importante— Dijo B con una pequeña sonrisa y la vista perdida en su plato con su desayuno —Es solo que, esto es bastante… cómico ¿Lo sabían?

— ¿Qué es cómico? — Pregunto L, con el trozo de melón en su tenedor a medio camino de su boca

—Nosotros cuatro, desayunando, es…extraño y un tanto bizarro — B comenzó a jugar con su comida, manteniendo esa sonrisa

L se tomo unos momentos para pensar en lo que B le había dicho, así que examino un poco aquella escena.

Y entendió

Incluso podría describirse como la escena surrealista de alguna lectura poco común, intentando transportar al lector a un mundo de personas con poco contacto hacía el mundo exterior, donde su ambiente de vida, de actividades diarias, se torne el entretenimiento de los demás.

L observo un poco más, aquella mesa con todo aquel dulce banquete, en todo el sentido de la palabra, aquellos tres hombres de apariencia un tanto inusual, más claro y específico, asesinos, y él, en la silla principal, con aquellos exquisitos platillos frente a él, que de hecho, no podría terminar en aquel momento.

Y sonrió, llevo la fruta a su boca y miro a B — Funambulesco

—Estrambótico — B rió un poco más, y continúo con su comida

Lawliet termino lo que fue la última fruta de su plato, y se dispuso a irse, con intenciones de preparar todo para el viaje.

Bajo un pie de la silla, seguido del otro, y en un caminar despreocupado un tanto encorvado, L comenzó a dirigirse hacía algún lugar indeterminado del edificio. Justo antes de salir del cuarto, miro de reojo a los tres B y aclaro

—Nos iremos en una hora, así que estén listos — Para después salir del comedor

Mientras Luxaky y B se miraban. L les tenía muchísima confianza, como para dejarlos solos en el comedor, a merced de todo lo que quisieran hacer.

Beyond dejo el plato y se levanto de la silla, caminando hacía el cuarto asignado a B y Luxaky

— ¿Adonde vas? — Pregunto curioso B

—A bañarme, necesito una ducha urgente… ¿Te bañas conmigo?— Aclaro Beyond sin dejar de caminar y sonriendo

B espero una aclaración en vano, Beyond salió del cuarto sin decir nada más

Luxaky solo pensó que L se había pasado un poco en cuanto al encadenamiento de Beyond, tomando en cuenta que esa mañana lo había mojado con una cubeta con agua…

-.-

Lawliet observo una vez más el paisaje del cielo desde la ventana, antes de volver a su lectura de los archivos e informes sobre el nuevo-falso-real caso del asesino de Los Ángeles.

Si el asesino había hecho los asesinatos igual a los de Beyond, entonces había sido capaz de obtener información detallada sobre el caso. Pero solo él tenía informes detallados…

Él y otra persona, pero era imposible que Naomi Misora haya revelado tal información, sobre todo por que resolvió el caso bajo su mando. Y no era posible que se haya infiltrado información de él.

¿Entonces como? ¿Cómo obtuvo tantos detalles?

Por mas extraño que fuera, tenía el presentimiento de que lograría esos acertijos en Los Ángeles. Por lo pronto, sabía que tener a los tres B era de mucha ayuda, pues al ser ese en parte su caso, probablemente descifrarían con mucha facilidad las pistas dejadas por el asesino.

Pero entonces sintió una respiración en su cuello

Se volteo, tratando de mantenerse inmutado ante la repentina sensación de alguien respirando entre su nunca.

— ¿Sucede algo, B?

—Hm, nada — Aclaro B, desde el asiento de atrás, mirando las hojas que sostenía L — No te preocupes tanto por el caso, L

— ¿No te preocupa el caso? — Pregunto L, ahora que lo pensaba, B era el que menos interés había mostrado por el caso, a pesar de que eso le incumbía, ¿que acaso lo tomaba como ha una fruslería?

—Claro que me preocupa… de hecho, es lo que mas me preocupa — Él evito la mirada de L, clavándola en las hojas de su mano, L estaba seguro que había notado un tono de inseguridad y miedo en el

— ¿B?...

B por unos momentos le volvió a mirar, sonriendo casi forzadamente, de manera luctuosa — No te preocupes…estarás bien

— ¡Eh, Lawliet!

La voz de Beyond interrumpió la plática entre ellos dos. ¿Qué estaría bien? L se preguntaba, ¿A que se refería B?

— ¿Hmm? —Le hizo un ademán a Beyond, para que le dijera que era lo que quería

— ¡Si me vas a tener encadenado a este asiento todo el camino, por lo menos tráeme mermelada! — Espeto Beyond desde el asiento trasero

L regreso su vista con B, pero él ya se encontraba mirando por la ventana desde su asiento de nuevo…

Suspiro disconforme, pero no tenía de otra. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacía la pequeña sección de cocina del Jet privado, parándose frente al _mini-bar _y tomando un frasco con mermelada

—Beyond, deberías aprender a morigerar tu pequeña manía — Le comento L mientras caminaba hacía su asiento y le entregaba el frasco

— ¡Jah! El detective hablando de asesinos — Ludibrio Beyond abriendo el frasco casi en desesperación y comenzando a comerla con las manos

—Solo estoy diciendo que no deberías obligar a la gente a que acate tus ordenes las veinticuatro horas del día — Veraz explico L

Pero Beyond hizo oídos sordos a su aclaración y siguió comiendo con regocijo la mermelada. L rodo los ojos y paso a sentarse de nuevo a su asiento, con las rodillas al pecho y mirando perdidamente por la ventana, quizá podía tomarse el capricho de descansar unos momentos, después de todo, llegarían hasta el día siguiente a Los Ángeles

_Quien sabe… quizá las palabras de B eran en realidad un comentario capcioso._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Bueno, no se ni como disculparme por la tardanza de estos dos meses en actualizar el capitulo, pero el tiempo se me ha venido encima, igual no he venido para decir excusas (Aun que si disculpas por la tardanza) Si no que, este fic no pienso dejarlo varado, como ven, ahora que lo he actualizado, solo que con el problema de que últimamente ando muy atareada, me atrase mas de lo que quería con este capitulo. Igualmente pido disculpas por no subir todo el capitulo de golpe.

Pero ya me estaba haciendo mal verlo incompleto y sin actualizar. En fin

Se que este capitulo ha sido un poco mas serio que el anterior, sin tanto humor y eso, he intentado mantener ese humor-sarcástico-negro tan típicos de L y Beyond, espero me haya quedado algo decente y no lo haya arruinado.

¿Te gusto el capitulo? ¡Vamos! :3 no seas tímido y házmelo saber, ¿Te atreves? Deja un review y deja que tus pensamientos se conviertan en un ciber-escrito para esta historia, me estoy esforzando mucho para que quede decente todo esto, y si les gusta el rumbo que van tomando las cosas, sus comentarios son valiosos para hacérmelo saber.

Por otra parte, no podre subir la segunda parte-final como yo quisiera, he intentare no tardarme los dos meses que me tarde en actualizar esto, perdónenme u_u Ahora solo tendré los fines de semana para escribir, y me toma mi tiempo desarrollar bien estas historias tan largas.

Creo que por ahora es todo.

¡**Reviews**! Ahora ando algo apurada, los contestare hasta el próximo capitulo u_u whee, estoy quedando mal, lo se, lo se, no es mi costumbre, no me gusta andar acarreada.** Juro** que los contestare el próximo capitulo.

Igualmente quiero darle **infinitas **gracias a las personas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos, por sus reviews, alertas de historias.

Y quisiera darle en especial gracias a **Lucy Matsudaria Birthday **Y **Zamtik y Girzzeta **por ser pacientes estos meses ha que actualice, y estarme dando sus opiniones sobre como iba quedando mi historia, sus consejos, y comentarios :3 Me ayudaron mucho a continuar, y quiero dedicarles este **fic** a ellas, que como a mi, les encanta Beyond.

_Otra cosa importante,_ lo que Beyond dijo** "Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo, eru**" Es de un idioma derivado del latín, y se puede traducir como _"Te daré por el cul* y por la boca, L"_

¡Gracias por su paciencia!

Hasta el proximo capitulo, se despide:

_-Fanny Winkz_


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

**Personajes:** Beyond Birthday (Lue Luxaky/B/Beyond) y Elle Lawliet (Ryuuzaki)

**Advertencias:** A pesar de ser un UA (Universo Alternativo) contiene ligeros spoilers de Another Note.

**Nota:** recuerden que Lue Luxaky en japones se pronuncia "Rue Ryuuzaki"

**_Letra Cursiva: _**Pensamientos y platicas por teléfono.

**Summary: **_Ahora con un falso asesino de Los Ángeles haciéndose pasar por BB, y tres Beyond dispuestos a descrubrir a su imitador, Lawliet tendra que ingeniárselas para no llevar este nuevo caso mas allá de una simple rivalidad mutua... ¿Que vas a hacer Lawliet?_

**Disclaimer**: Beyond Birthday y Elle Lawliet no me pertenecen, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note mencionado en esta historia, todos ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba y Nisioisin.

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

**_ "Un Detective y Cuatro Asesinos"_**

**Capitulo 3: Un encuentro inesperado.**

Para una persona dentro de un rango normal de inteligencia, tratar de hablar y razonar en una platica con Beyond Birthday, era lo mismo que montarse a una montaña rusa, aferrada a la mitomanía, donde las palabras pueden tergiversarse en cualquier momento, tomando un significado desde lo más revoque hasta lo más ilusorio. Pero claro, eso era solo el principio, cuando apenas el carro sube por la vía directo hacía las volteretas y velocidades extremistas.

Por que una vez que Beyond Birthday lograba interesarse aun que sea lo más mínimo en tu persona, o llámese personalidad más bien citado. Aquella alocada montaña rusa, se tornaba violenta y completamente impredecible, colocándote una venda en los ojos, y simplemente dejándote sentir la adrenalina sin poder ver a tu alrededor.

Por que eso es lo que solía hacer aquel asesino egocéntrico, hablarte capciosamente, sin mostrarte lo que en realidad pasa por su mente, y mucho menos dejarte ver lo que maquina a cada momento con cada una de tus reacciones frente a uno de sus juegos mentales, o de palabras complejas, donde a final de cuentas, son como una especie de examen enfermizo para poder analizarte, manipularte, y por sobre todo, para su mero entretenimiento personal.

Pero incluso así, Elle Lawliet siempre supo manejar aquellos jueguitos de Beyond Birthday, responderle con el mismo sarcasmo, y llevarle la delantera en algunas movidas.

Una verdadera batalla entre mentes brillantes.

Lo cual, no dejaba de parecerle irónicamente bizarro, que él, siendo el mejor detective del mundo, tuviera tal compatibilidad del habla, con él que era, probablemente, el asesino de mente más compleja que jamás conociera. Tomando muy en cuenta que probablemente Beyond perdió la vergüenza y cordura años atrás.

¿Cómo es que el mejor detective había terminado congeniando tan compatiblemente con el mejor asesino?

¿Era una clase de juego psicodélico que solo ellos dos lograban llevar a cabo de una manera perfectamente surrealista, pero sin perder el atisbo de lucidez esquemáticamente estructurada en sus conversaciones?

Pero el sabía mejor que nadie, que una montaña rusa siempre tenía su fin, y que tarde o temprano, las volteretas y nauseas a causa de tanta adrenalina, cesarían, dejando a su paso esa sensación de insectos revoloteando en tu estomago por un determinado tiempo, dependiendo de la persona, este puede durar un lapso corto ó largo.

Solo que, la disfasia de Lawliet, era que, para su, quizá buena, o quizá mala suerte, su montaña rusa parecía no tener fin. Está era imparable y aquella sensación extraña en el estomago no parecía tener intenciones de desaparecer, por lo menos no pronto.

Aun que no debía engañarse, por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo, estaba hecho, aquella convivencia meramente laboral que comenzó días atrás, había terminado en una especie de toxica y adictiva compañía, junto con ácidos momentos inoportunos que solo él y Beyond, podían interpretar como un paso más cerca de la locura, a su extraña convivencia, que de a poco, comenzaba a tornarse… cálida.

O quizá cálida no era la palabra correcta, más bien la palabra que buscaba para definir aquel intento de amistad, era más ameno a lo idílicamente "apacible".

Apacible eran sus pensamientos predominantes hacía Beyond Birthday, pero no tendría nada de apacible el final de su trayecto con él… lo sabía, por lo que solo podía preguntarse una cosa.

¿Qué haría en el momento en que todo se saliese de control? …

-.-

Era como un fuerte taladrar en sus oídos, uno realmente molesto, con voz ronca y adormilada.

Siendo él, el representador de la letra L, no veía por que debía soportar ese tipo de prosaísmo perturbarte a horas de trabajo. Aún que quizá las seis de la mañana no eran precisamente horas de trabajo para todo el mundo, por lo menos para él si lo eran, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tienes a tus espaldas a alguien roncando desvergonzadamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper tu hilo de cavilaciones sobre un caso sumamente importante?

Sabía muy bien que lo mejor sería irse, pero a pesar de que tenía casi veinte minutos escuchando aquellos ronquidos, ese lugar, precisamente esa sala, se había vuelto su favorita para concentración y trabajos efectivos, sentía que podía deducir muy cómodamente en ese lugar. Por más infantil que se leyese eso, además, y lo admitía sin pena alguna… tenía mucho orgullo como para irse de la sala antes que él que osase interrumpir sus horas de trabajo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba más meticulosamente… ¿Desde cuando Beyond roncaba?

Una curiosa observación, tomando en cuenta que dormir en el sofá no lograba ser lo suficientemente incomodo como para provocar está acción.

Con aquella pizca de curiosidad que logro motivarle, él detective se volteo y miro por sobre su hombro el elegante sofá blanco ubicado a un par de metros de él, y encima de esté, el causante de tales molestos alaridos, más definidos como ronquidos.

—Oh, claro, ya me lo temía — Con hastió L hablo.

Y Beyond Birthday se permitió una tremenda carcajada matutina ante esas palabras.

—Nunca creí que tardarías tanto en voltear — Beyond se levantó del sofá aún riendo levemente, acechando a L con sus ojos rojos como a una lechuza.

—Nunca creí que estuvieras tan aburrido, como para fingir que roncabas por veinte minutos — Le contraatacó Lawliet, regresando su vista hacía su laptop y sin permitir mostrar en su voz un tono mordaz.

— ¡Por supuesto que no estoy aburrido! — Aclaró con exagerada reacción por el sencillo comentario del detective — Simplemente quería darle los buenos días a mi detective favorito en toda está hermosa tierra de la felicidad en la que vivimos. Así que ¡Buenos días Lawlli!— No hace falta decir que el sarcasmo de Beyond en sus palabras se derrochaban hasta la alfombra.

—En ese caso, agradezco tu sincero detalle hacía mi persona — Y sin saber bien porque, el detective le siguió al juego a base de humor negro.

—De nada, es todo un verdadero placer — Una sonrisa torcida se formo en los labios del asesino — Por cierto, ¿Cómo va con el caso mi estimado detective?

Vaya… por fin una pregunta coherente de su parte, pero aún así con un repentino cambio de tema.

—Siendo tu una de las principales personas que me ayuda con este caso, creo que deberías estar al tanto de mis progresos diarios—Tomó un poco de la taza con café que tenía a su lado con calma, antes de seguir hablando— Más bien, creo soy yo, él que debería hacer esa pregunta.

—Joh, creo que alguien ha amanecido de malas.

—No estoy jugando Beyond, es importante que ustedes se mantengan al tanto.

—Bien, ya entendí — Rodó los ojos, en realidad si sabía sobre la situación, pero le gustaba enfadar a L. No le agradaba del todo estar todo el día con sus otros dos "yo" diciéndole que cada cosa que hacía estaba mal.

— ¿B y Luxaky siguen dormidos?

—No lo sé, y no me importa realmente — Contestó de mala gana el ex-asesino de los Ángeles.

Lawliet se retuvo de suspirar, a veces le crispaba un poco su paciencia la actitud infantil de Beyond, no es que él no la tuviera tampoco, pero jamás imagino que fuera tan desesperante.

Siguió leyendo y tecleando en la laptop, creando el nuevo reporte del caso y sacando sus propias conclusiones, aún que con Beyond a su espalda, le resultaba un poco difícil sumirse de nuevo en sus cavilaciones. Y es que su rojiza mirada se podía distinguir en el reflejo de la pantalla de la laptop detrás de él.

Para su suerte, Watari entró a la habitación en ese momento, llamando la atención de ambos

—El desayuno esta listo — Anunció Watari con calma.

—Gracias, Watari, en seguida vamos — Contestó el detective cerrando la laptop.

Beyond sin muchas opciones le siguió, de igual manera le hacía falta un buen desayuno, y era mejor que estar observando en silencio a L.

Ambos pasaron con calma y silencio hacía el comedor, donde en la mesa ya se encontraba servido todo un Buffet de desayuno, que realmente era bastante para solo cuatro personas, pero debido a que la mayoría estaba conformado por comida dulce, de está no quedaría mucho.

Como Beyond lo había supuesto, Luxaky y B ya estaban sentados esperándolos, saludando a L con una sonrisa amigable… y Beyond bufó.

—Bien, quiten sus caras de cachorros abandonados, L nunca fue a ningún lado —Habló con hastió mientras pasaba a sentarse al igual que L.

— ¿Qué tal la investigación L? — Indagó B pasando por alto el comentario capcioso de Beyond.

— No hay nada relevante, salvo lo que sabemos, el caso es realmente idéntico al original LABB, a estas alturas, el asesino ya debe saber que estoy en la ciudad, o por lo menos al tanto del caso, pero la verdadera preocupación es la cuarta victima… Siendo ya veintiuno de Agosto…Es realmente escaso el avance que llevamos.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, cinco días ya en Los Ángeles, encerrados en el hotel, y solamente dando vueltas al asunto, a pesar de que sabían exactamente los movimientos, aún no tenían pistas claras de quien podrías se el sospechoso…

— ¿Qué encontraste sospechoso entre los agentes del FBI que estuvieron enterados del caso original? — Le preguntó Luxaky a L mientras desayunaba.

—La lista es bastante corta, pero no hay actividad sospechosa en ninguno de ellos… — Lawliet mordió su pulgar unos momentos mirando su café detenidamente.

— ¿Qué piensas, Lawlli?, ¿Es sobre ese novato que entro el año pasado al FBI, cierto? — Le leyó la mente Beyond comiendo con la mano directo de un frasco con mermelada.

—Si, antes de eso estuvo en la policía, pero intento con fervor involucrarse en el caso original LABB para tratar de ayudar… actualmente está tratando de resolver este nuevo falso caso…— Cierto, eso era y a la vez no era relevante, necesitaba más piezas… el sujeto en sí no era sospechoso, incluso eran más sospechosos los demás agentes que si estuvieron informados del caso.

—Con él, son 6 los agentes actuales del FBI que están enterados del caso ¿Cierto? — Inquirió B.

—Cinco, en realidad — Respondió L — Tres agentes siguen trabajando, dos se salieron… y uno murió meses atrás.

—Entre los dos que ya no trabajan ahí, esta Misora Naomi…— Sentenció Beyond seguro y hablando de mala gana.

—Así es— L asintió y tomó de su endulzado café antes de proseguir — Por lo que, debido al escaso actual tiempo, y nuestro poco avance, he decidido contactar a la ex agente del FBI Misora Naomi para que nos ayude con este caso.

Hubo un silenció sepulcral…

Los tres Beyond miraron a L como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido… y el asunto no estaba muy lejos de eso para ellos.

—Avanzaríamos mucho más si nos dejaras salir del hotel — Beyond aclaró con algo de enojo — No siempre se puede hacer todo desde una laptop.

—Es por eso que contactare a Misora Naomi, Beyond — Le miró L con una sonrisa juguetón que solo hizo que Beyond chasqueara la lengua. — La contactare en unos minutos, aprovechando que el día recién empieza, espero acepte cooperar conmigo de nuevo.

—Haz lo que quieras— Le dijo Beyond con enfado.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lawliet — Comentó B — Sé que ella es la más adecuada para ayudar a resolver este caso.

—Si, lo mismo opino. — Le siguió Luxaky, aún así, sabía que la situación era un tanto delicado, sobretodo para Beyond…

Tratándose de Misora Naomi, tenían el orgullo herido, y eso no lo pasaban por alto, no eran precisamente rencorosos, pero jamás olvidaban un hecho que afectara a su persona, por lo tanto…. Probablemente Beyond comenzaría a jugar un tanto sucio de ahora en adelante…

Esa mirada impetuosa junto a esa casi imperceptible sonrisa contrariada se lo decía, después de todo… Era parte de él.

El detective observó detenidamente la reacción de sus tres acompañantes, y sonriendo de manera casi sínica, termino su pastel de tres leches con cubierta de chocolate en un tiempo record, junto a su café. Esas tres diferentes miradas, por alguna extraña razón, que incluso él no comprendía, le habían animado aún más a llamar a Misora Naomi…

Oh… si que lo haría, y así fuera para su puro entretenimiento, quería ver las reacciones de los tres ex asesinos cuando hablará con ella por teléfono.

Sin moverse de su posición, con las rodillas al pecho sentado en la silla, Lawliet tomó un pequeño chocolate, dispuesto a esperarlos para hacer la tan esperada llamada, en la que por supuesto, esperaba con ansias que Misora aceptara trabajar para él…

¿Estaría ella enterada del caso?

Estaba consiente de que ya no era una agente del FBI, por lo que no podía recurrir personalmente a los nuevos casos presentados para la agencia, pero igualmente tenía conocimiento de que él novio de Naomi, trabajaba, precisamente en el FBI.

Si ella estaba enterada del caso o no, dependía totalmente de cómo haya sido catalogado por el FBI, incluso su novio, Ray Penbar, no podría decirle nada a ella si el caso estaba siendo trabajado en sumó secreto por ellos…

Lo que Ray Penbar no sabía, era que el mismo L, había contactado una vez con Misora Naomi para su ayuda personal en el original LABB, y lo haría de nuevo…

Su sínica sonrisa se amplio en sus labios inconscientemente.

Tres Beyond Birthday, un falso Beyond, una excelente ex agente del FBI, y el mejor detective del mundo…

Oh… tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se tornarían realmente, pero realmente interesantes.

Estaba decidido, Elle Lawliet estaba decidido a resolver ese nuevo acertijo que le había cautivado a trabajar, incluso aún que los días anteriores trabajó sin parar en busca de pistas, con Misora, todo se facilitaría.

No había tiempo, y él no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo ni un día más.

Se levantó con decisión, llamando la atención de los tres Beyond, y con una simple mirada por parte de L, entendieron que debían seguirle, por lo que sin decir algo más, y picados por la curiosidad e indagando si el detective les quería presentes en su llamada con Misora, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, casi como coordinados, y lo siguieron hasta la sala, donde L tenía su equipo e informes.

Los cuatro hombres, con calma pero perseverancia, pasaron a sentarse. L en su preferido sofá de una pieza, elegante y bien visto, Beyond en otro igualmente de una pieza, mientras que Luxaky y B prefirieron el sofá largo para los dos.

El detective tomó el teléfono, y dirigiendo una última mirada hacía ellos, marco el número de Misora Naomi, el cual ya se había tomado la molestia de investigar un par de días atrás, para cuando ese momento llegará.

Primero timbrado…

Segundo timbrado…

Tercero…

—_ ¿Hola?_

La ya tan conocida voz de Naomi para Lawliet se hizo escuchar… Y él sonrió, colocó el altavoz, y hablo con el distorsionador de voz sintética.

—Misora Naomi, soy L.

Escucharon un leve sonido de impresión del otro lado de la línea… Oh, si que Misora se había llevado una buena sorpresa, eso era seguro.

—_ ¿L?... _—Apenas atinó a pronunciar ella.

—Se que mi llamada es inoportuna, pero necesito tu ayuda una vez más — Habló L firme y claro, observando a la vez los rostros impasibles de los tres B. —Por favor asegúrate de estar en un lugar donde nadie pueda escuchar esta conversación.

—_Estoy sola, no hay riesgos ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, L? _— Lawliet siempre admiró esa confianza en Misora, es una de las cosas que lo convenció para que ella le ayudara en el pasado.

— ¿Estas enterada del nuevo caso, del falso asesino de los Ángeles?

—_ ¿Falso asesino de los Ángeles? Especifica _— Habló ella con duda, sin estar muy seguro de a que asesino se refería, en los Ángeles había demasiados casos de asesinatos por semana.

—The los Angeles BB murder Case— Pronunció L el nombre del caso en ingles, de manera que Misora pudiera reconocer a que se refería él.

Elle estaba seguro que en ese momento, solo un nombre había atravesado la mente de Misora…

_Lúe Luxaky._

El nombre con el que conoció a Beyond Birthday.

Los tres B se mantenían impasibles, cosa que en realidad inquietaba un poco a L, no había emoción alguna en su rostro, más sin embargo prestaban toda la atención en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Naomi.

—_ ¿Me estas diciendo que hay alguien haciéndose pasar por el asesino BB? _— Indagó ella con voz más sería y preocupada.

Su pregunta indicaba que Ray Penbar no le había dicho nada a Misora sobre el caso… lo que significaba que estaban tratando el caso con cuidado.

—Así es, hace tres semanas, comenzaron a haber una serie de asesinatos, que se asimilaban hasta en el más mínimo detalle a los métodos usados por el asesino BB de hace dos años. Precisamente las victimas también tienen parecidos casi idénticos a las originales, por lo que solo se puede tratar de alguien falsificando al asesino BB_._

—_ ¿BB… esta en la cárcel?_

—Algo así…— No había necesidad de ocultar que Beyond no estaba en una cárcel, y que en realidad lo tenía ayudándole en el caso… lo que si se debía mantener en secreto, era la extraña situación en que se encontraba con tres Beyond, y claro esta, su verdadero nombre, ya que solo lo conocía por las iniciales BB, pero nada más —Él, actualmente, y bajo mi supervisión, esta ayudándome también a resolver este caso.

—_… ¿No puedes resolver el caso incluso con su ayuda?_

Vaya, Misora Naomi no había cambiado sus repentinos ataques de terquedad. Así era mejor.

—Como sabrás, ninguno de los dos puede salir de nuestra actual ubicación, por eso la razón de que te haya contactado una vez más, como excelente ex agente del FBI que sé que eres, y con lo familiarizada que ya estas con el caso LABB original, solo tú puedes ayudarme a resolver este acertijo, siendo ya 21 de Agosto, el cuarto asesinato ocurrirá el 22 de Agosto, es decir, mañana, aún desconozco por entero que es lo que busca el asesino con esto, pero eso también es parte de tu trabajo, si aceptas ayudarme.

—_ ¿Quieres que yo vaya a las escenas del crimen y trate de investigar más sobre este asesino?_

—Como siempre, Misora Naomi, su capacidad de deducción no me defrauda —Le respondió la voz sintética. —Le daré todos los informes que necesite, por supuesto, después deberá reportarme su avance.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio en el teléfono, mientras tanto L como sus tres acompañantes, esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Naomi.

—_ ¿Dices que el original asesino BB esta ayudándote en este caso? _—Inquirió repentinamente ella, sin responder a nada en específico.

—Así es— Contestó el detective un poco dudoso.

—_ ¿Esta en estos momentos contigo, cierto?_

Lawliet no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, acompañado de Beyond, quienes con un gesto confuso, se miraron entre si… ¿Tan rápido Misora había llegado a esa conclusión?

— ¿Puedo preguntar, Misora, a que se debe tu curiosidad?

—_L, hace dos años, me contactaste para que te ayudara con el caso LABB, lo cual verdaderamente me hizo sentir alagada, pero, quisiera pedirte un favor esta vez. _— Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.

— ¿Cuál es tu petición? — ¿Será?... Debía de estar bromeando, si Misora le pedía eso….

—_Que personalmente Lúe Luxaky, me ayude en este caso, como la vez pasada._

¿Qué?...

¿Acaso Misora Naomi le estaba haciendo esa petición?...

Lawliet volteó a ver a los tres B, quienes estaban ahora realmente impresionados, sus expresiones se lo decían todo, y él estaba igual de impresionado…

¿Qué Beyond Birthday, le ayudara a Misora Naomi en este caso personalmente?...

—Misora… ¿Por qué me pides algo así?

—_Se que es extraño que te pida algo así… puedes tomar todas las medidas que quieras… pero te agradecería mucho que pudieras hacer eso._

Bueno, la sorpresa de los tres B y la suya aún no desaparecía, pero por lo menos sabía que podía tomar las medidas de seguridad que el considerará necesarias…

Aún que ¿Qué medidas podía tomar contra Beyond, si de igual manera el podía burlarlo?...

Y la verdadera cuestión ¿Debía permitir que Beyond Birthday viera a Misora Naomi? Más en ese estado… bueno, multifacético, por así decirlo.

Entendía que Misora había recibido bastante ayuda de Beyond en el caso LABB, pero entonces ¿Eso significaba que Naomi dependía de Beyond para resolver este caso?...

No… así no era Naomi, seguramente había algo más. Podía entender que, quizá después de lo que paso, quisiera entablar una plática con Beyond y hacerle preguntas… ¿Curiosidad o deuda?

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro que su respuesta dependía de si Naomi les ayudaría o no con el caso.

—Misora, dime, ¿Acaso tengo otra salida? — Habló casi con ironía L, que, a pesar de su voz sintética, estaba seguro que Misora podía captarla el significado detrás de sus palabras.

—_No lo sé, L, tu dime ¿Yo lo tengo?_

Los tres B seguían sin perder de vista a Lawliet, ¿Realmente les dejaría ir a ver a Naomi Misora?

Ni siquiera sabían como sentirse al respecto.

—Misora, ¿Entiendes la importancia de este caso, cierto? No me he movido mucho, por el hecho de que este caso es una vil copia del asesino LABB — Y por alguna extraña razón, los tres "asesinos" a su lado, se sintieron extrañamente…alagados…— Por lo mismo no puedo hacer muchos movimientos, conociendo ya las piezas que va a jugar, el único enigma es su jugada final, ya que lo único que desconocemos en este caso, que es lo que vaya a pasar, no sabremos si vaya cumplir lo que BB intento, o vaya a usar a otra víctima y seguir con los asesinatos de forma prematura, lo cual dudo mucho.

—_ ¿Sugieres que esperé hasta mañana para atrapar al asesino apenas comience el cuarto asesinato, o en todo caso, suicidio?_

—Por el momento no tengo sospechosos potenciales, por lo que solo queda seguir ese plan de emergencia, es rara la vez que me veo sometido a tomar estas medidas drásticas, pero así lo amerita este caso, por ende, te pediría que solo siguieras mis instrucciones enviadas previamente del caso este mismo día, claro, si aceptas ayudarme.

—_Por tu contestación, puedo deducir que aceptas mi condición… lo cual te agradezco mucho. Y en ese caso, acepto trabajar contigo una vez más en este nuevo caso. ¿A que hora me enviaras la información?_

L se tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio… hablar con una mujer como Naomi, no era cosa sencilla, se tenía que ser preciso y directo, lo cual realmente en realidad le gustaba, pero lo había hecho bajo una condición.

Beyond Birthday.

Vaya ironía.

—A las ocho y media, es decir, en una hora, te enviare la información en una cuenta hackeada, te pido la imprimas en un lugar seguro, e inmediatamente elimines el correo y la cuenta, ahí te enviare todos los datos, incluyendo las direcciones de las escenas del crimen.

—_Si _— Su voz casi se escucho aliviada, ¿Le alegraba el hecho de trabajar con el?... ¿Realmente era eso?

—Y ahora, sobre tu condición — L volteó a ver a los tres B, quienes lo miraban un tanto expectantes, y estaba casi seguro que Naomi estaba igual — Al ser este, a fin de cuentas un caso de asesinatos en serie, esta la necesidad de que veas la tercera escena del crimen, que es la que no he tenido oportunidad de investigar a fondo, seguramente no habrá diferencias, pero aún así, por precaución, deberás ir. —Hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar, realmente estaba hablando más de lo que acostumbraba — B… Lue Luxaky, te estará esperando en el lugar a las once de la mañana de este mismo día, es necesario que ambos revisen con calma todo, y me envíen sus conclusiones.

—_ ¿A…ahora? _— Esta vez, era ella la sorprendida— _No pensé que todo fuera a ser tan, rápido _

—Estando ya este caso tan avanzado, es necesario hacerlo de esta manera, espero no sea un inconveniente.

—_No… para nada… ¿En que lugar?_

A fin de cuentas, realmente era necesario, y aún que no le agradaba la idea de dejar ir a uno de los tres B… presentía que quizá si sería de ayuda que alguno de ellos visitara por si mismo la escena del crimen.

Controlarlo, sería otra cosa… aún que quizá…

—Como te imaginaras, y al igual que la tercera víctima del original LABB, la escena del crimen ocurrió al oeste de Los Ángeles, un pequeño condonominio, muy cerca de Metro Black Station.

Luxaky y Beyond no pudieron evitar compartir un ligero gruñido.

El maldito era bueno imitando el caso… muy bueno, y para que Beyond Birthday admitiera eso… era casi nefasto para su orgullo.

—_De acuerdo, en todo caso, en cuanto reciba el informe, deberé partir hacía la escena del crimen, en la cual me reuniré con Luxaky._

—Así es, espero mucho de ti, Misora — Y con eso, el detective cortó la llamada.

Suspiro notablemente, era rara la vez que entablaba conversación con una persona tan decidida. Pero le gustaba así, y a la vez, ahora se veía beneficiado por el acuerdo con Naomi.

Si, su mente trabajaba así de rápido, sería una oportunidad perfecta para adentrarse en la actual situación de Beyond Birthday y la repentina separación de sus tres personalidad más definidas.

Lue Luxaky, Beyond, y B.

Y hablando de…

Con calma fijo su vista en lo que era ahora tres Beyond, y suspiro notablemente.

Sus caras se lo decían todo, a pesar de que no lograba desenterrar por entero que era lo que maquinaban aquellos tres en su cabeza, por lo menos podía leer sus miradas, en sentido figurado.

—Bien, empeza-

—Ni lo sueñes — Le corto la palabra Beyond a Lawliet —Simplemente no pienso trabajar con ella, Misora Naomi merece hasta la muerte misma, ¡Esta simplemente fuera de discusión, que yo trabaje de nuevo con ella!

—Supuse que dirías algo así — Recriminó Lue rodando los ojos —Si, es cierto, Misora nos golpeo en nuestro punto más débil, el orgullo mismo, pero debes tomar en cuenta que estaba haciendo su trabajo, nosotros le ayudamos, la analizamos, y debimos ver venir algo así, realmente la subestimamos.

—Oh, por favor Lue, realmente me sorprende que alguien que conforma parte de mi, pueda pensar eso de la persona que nos mando a la cárcel, esa perra de Misora… ¡No pienso reunirme de nuevo con ella!

—A pesar de que lo que Lue dice es verdad…— Se metió con timidez B a la platica de sus dos contra-partes — Beyond tiene razón… consientes de lo que sucedió en el pasado, no sería buena idea reunirnos de nuevo con Misora, independientemente de quien de nosotros tres seamos.

—No sean tan pesimistas — Luxaky era de una increíble paciencia, a diferencia de Beyond, por mas irónico que fuese ese hecho — Creo que este encuentro con Misora, puede ser beneficioso.

—Así es, lo es — Y seguro en palabras, Lawliet también intervino en aquella plática —De hecho, es vital que se reúnan con ella, lo más pronto posible, el caso depende de ello, o díganme ¿Piensan dejar que los problemas personales, influyan en su trabajo?

Cierto…

Los tres se tomaron un momento para analizarlo, era L con el que hablaban después de todo, por más hastió que les diera recordar eso.

Y estaba en lo correcto, de nuevo… Muy aparte era resolver ese caso, de sus problemas personales con la ex agente, Naomi, ellos nunca dejaron que tales pequeñeces interfirieran cuando estaban creando LABB dos años atrás, y nunca antes lo había hecho… entonces… ¿Por qué habría de afectarles ahora?

Orgullo… orgullo… ese maldito orgullo que los tres se cargaban, tan pesado como el cemento y tan grande como sus mismos pensamientos existenciales. Casi podían sentirse entre la espada y la pared.

Y para esos casos, solo podían hacer una cosa.

Por que un gato siempre hallaba la forma de escabullirse.

Así sería, y debían moverse de inmediato si querían salir de donde estaban.

—Bien…— Lue miro al detective con decisión — Concuerdo contigo, L, no debemos dejar que eso interfiera con nuestro desarrollo laboral, aún tenemos un imitador suelto, y eso, es más fuerte que mi resentimiento hacía Misora.

Lawliet sonrió, aquella sonrisita mostrada momentos atrás había vuelto a aparecer, y realmente parecía comenzar a incomodarles.

—Bien, bien — Con su pulgar sobre su labio inferior y mirándolos detenidamente, ladeó un poco su cabeza — En todo caso, viendo que Luxaky es el más dispuesto a colaborar, será él quien vaya a ver a Naomi Misora en la tercera escena del crimen.

— ¿¡QUÉ! — Se alteró inmediatamente Beyond, con énfasis en su réplica — ¡No me jodas L! ¿Vas a dejar que esté vaya a ver a Misora? Con todo respeto, yo me considero mucho más capacitado para hacerlo.

— ¿Estas diciendo que un asesino potencial es el más adecuado? — Le recriminó Luxaky de inmediato — Además, te recuerdo fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería verla.

— ¡Yo sé lo que dije! ¡Pero si no tenemos otra opción más que encontrarnos con ella, la mejor opción es que yo vaya!

— ¡No contradigas tus palabras, Beyond!

Extrañamente, mientras Beyond y Luxaky seguían discutiendo, Lawliet solo se dedicaba a ver todo, con una sonrisa y su pulgar en su labio, mirando sucesivamente a ambos con cada argumento.

Casi como si le entretuviera.

— ¡L tú decide! — Gritaron al unísono Beyond y Luxaky, mientras B se mantenía como un simple espectador, realmente no quería verse involucrado en aquella burda pelea.

El detective los observo unos momentos, chasqueó su lengua y retiro su pulgar de su labio, sin desvanecer su sonrisa — Me resulta interesante que ambos ahora me estén pidiendo ayuda a mi para llegar a un acuerdo.

—No te sientas alagado, L — Le miró mordaz Beyond.

—Ya veo… en ese estado, ustedes tres son realmente impredecibles.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Indagó esta vez B.

—Es algo divertido ver a Beyond Birthday discutir con sus contra-partes, pero por otro lado, solo esta dificultando el caso y nuestra convivencia. — Habló L sin pausa y sin prisa.

—Es cierto que en este momento, sería conveniente que volviéramos a nuestro estado natural — Recapacitó unos momentos Luxaky, con una mano en su barbilla y mirada pensativa — Pero, de igual manera, pensar en eso por estos momentos, no es beneficioso, debemos concentrarnos en el caso

—Oh, claro que es importante — Lawliet aclaró — No solo el caso aquí es importante, también lo es su estado actual, y si no fuera por el caso, en este momento estaría ocupándome de ustedes tres.

Beyond soltó una leve risa que hizo que todos en el cuarto le miraran.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que no vieron el morbo en eso?... — Los miró ladeando la cabeza confusos — Agh, olvídenlo.

—Muy bien… pasando por alto la mente retorcida de Beyond — Carraspeó L — Lo mejor será que mientras nos ocupamos de resolver este acertijo, también estemos pendiente de algún detalle que se pueda presentar con ustedes.

— ¿Cómo algún cambio o algo así? — Cuestionó B después de un tiempo de no hablar.

—Así es — Indicó L — Incluso, quizá este caso nos ayude a regresarlos a la normalidad.

— ¿Cómo? — Beyond lo miro con desconfianza.

—Depende de ustedes, ¿Qué sucedió antes de que súbitamente fueran tres Beyond?

Los tres lo miraron…

—No lo recordamos, ya te lo habíamos dicho L — Cortó la platica Beyond bruscamente — No toquemos ese tema por el momento, concentrémonos en lo que es importante.

—Bien, entonces, síganme —Les indicó L, levantándose de su sofá y comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Los tres B se miraron. Había sido su imaginación, o ¿L había estado rodeando el tema para sacarles información sobre su estado actual?...

Sería mejor que también ellos comenzarán ya a poner a trabajar su mente.

-.-

Un silencio, siendo interrumpido levemente solo por los débiles gemidos del detective. B y Luxaky observaban la escena, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, o en todo caso, estaba sucediendo…

Su rostro solo reflejaba dolor.

Sangre… gemidos…

—B-Beyond… Duele…— Musitó entre dolor el detective. — Sácalo…

—Jamás escuche a alguien tan llorón en este tipo de cosas… Lawlli— Murmuró a su vez divertido Beyond, observando de reojo como B y Luxaky se mantenía en suspenso — ¿Y ustedes que? ¿Les gusta el espectáculo?

—¡Gah! — Se quejó más notoriamente el detective — B-Beyond… en serio, Sácalo ya…

Beyond chasqueó la lengua, ¿Cómo diablos habían terminado así?...

—Bien, basta de ser amable, solo te quejas más, lo haré rápido y ya.

Lawliet lo miro de improvisto, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Beyond lo había hecho ya… Y no pudo evitar quejarse antes de sentir como el dolor desaparecía un poco.

—Listo — Le miro Beyond con el objeto en su mano — No soportas ni un pequeño dolor, L.

L miró con disgusto el pedazo de vidrio roto, que había estado enterrado en la planta de su pie, hace tiempo no le sucedía tal cosa — Tu tienes la culpa — No quería que Watari le viera el pie, se sentiría como un niño regañado con su sola mirada, por lo que el mismo procedió a vendar su pie — Tus repentinos ataques de ira me han provocado esto.

El ex asesino desvió la vista resentido, ni él sabía bien por que había roto el adorno de la pequeña mesa, realmente el hecho de que fuera Luxaky quien viera a Misora en poco tiempo, le había disgustado en sobre manera.

B se acercó a L gateando — ¿Te ayudo, Lawliet? — Se ofreció amablemente a vendarle el pie, L no dijo nada, solo lo observó, vendando ya sin pedir permiso su pie — Por suerte no es una herida muy profunda.

Mientras Beyond pasaba a lavarse las manos, Lawliet solo trataba de retomar la compostura, y es que le había tomado totalmente de improvisto el pisar el vidrio, pero fuese como fuese, ya había pasado.

—Gracias…— Dijo en voz baja Lawliet a B, sin mirarlo.

Él solo le sonrió y siguió curando la herida.

—Bien, será mejor que ya dejemos las distracciones aún lado — Habló Luxaky recargado en la pared del otro extremo de la habitación, solo se había dedicado a ser espectador de todo, apenas entraron a la otra habitación, Beyond rompió lo primero que vio… y según él era el más apto para salir del edificó… si claro… — No nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Si, así es — L se levantó como pudo una vez B termino de vendar su pie, un pequeño dolor no debía interferir con su trabajo — Ya va siendo hora de que Watari te lleve a tu destino.

—Que profundo…— Beyond entró a la habitación nuevamente — Ve con Watari, Luxaky, tu destino te espera — Sonrió socarronamente.

—Deja de jugar Beyond — A pesar de entender su amor por el sarcasmo, Lawliet no estaba con los ánimos de seguirle el juego — Esto va en serio— Se retaron ambos con la mirada, casi como en un juego que solo ellos dos entendían. — ¿Qué? ¿Te enojas por eso?... Deberías ser yo él molesto, ¿No vas siquiera a disculparte? — Bien... a veces era simplemente tentador molestarlo.

—Oh vamos, fue tu culpa, yo rompí el objeto, pero tu por descuidado pisaste el vidrio, mi pequeña criatura de la justicia — Contraatacó Beyond.

Y los escalofríos volvieron… Lawliet desvió la mirada — Como sea, será mejor que sigamos pronto con el plan.

—Jehn jehn…gané — Se mofó Beyond sentándose distraídamente en el sofá.

El detective prefirió ignorarlo olímpicamente mirando a Luxaky — Ya conoces el plan, Watari te llevará, regresaras aquí a las tres de la tarde y me darás tu informe, de está visita tuya a la tercera escena del crimen, depende que descubramos quien será la cuarta víctima — Sacó un pequeño chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo lamió un poco antes de comérselo — B y Beyond se quedaran conmigo, recuerda que debes mantener oculto el micrófono.

—Lo entiendo L, no necesitas repetirme el plan — Sonrió satisfactoriamente, después de todo, podría divertirse un poco, y acabar con todo de una buena vez… Él y Beyond cruzaron miradas, después con B… Oh, diversión la habría demás…

—En se caso, baja ya, Watari te esta esperando — El detective paso a sentarse en una silla frente a su laptop, mientras B tomaba asiento a su lado.

No quedaba más por decir ni hacer en el edificó, el plan estaban marcado, y era hora de comenzar todo.

Luxaky salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, dejando atrás a sus "compañeros" de trabajo. Mientras Beyond lo veía irse con una sonrisa gatuna.

—_Así que a fin de cuentas si seré yo quien vea a Misora_…— Pensaba Luxaky mientras se detenía frente al elevador y presionaba el botón para que las puertas se abrieran. Entró con calma y marco primer piso —_Y aún así, se que no será lo mismo… Misora me conoció en una faceta que realmente ahora no poseo del todo… _—Bien, si, él se suponía era el lado "educado y amable" de los tres, pero no tenía el atisbo de actuación un tanto extraña y sobre-actuada que Beyond solía tener, o los métodos tan precavidos que B se podía tomar para que nada saliese mal.

Sin ningún sonido en el ambiente, ni siquiera la típica canción para elevador ambientaba su animó, en esos momentos solo se dedicaba a maquinar y perfeccionar todo y cada no de sus movimientos.

Incluso L podía ser predecible…

No… no predecible, quizá por el hecho de que pensaban bastante similar, aún así, sabía que L buscaba la manera de sacarle otra información, aparte del caso LABB actual. Quería saber que les había pasado, pero el tema no estaba en discusión, no con él. Por que todo era culpa de ese maldito cuaderno. Del maldito cuaderno y su enfermiza curiosidad. Vaya suerte, y vaya situación en la que se había metido.

Suspiro al aire… No ganaba nada con recordar eso, lo primordial por el momento, era saber quien demonios había osado imitarle…

Eso, eso mismo, si era imperdonable, le enfermaba… le enfermaba el hecho de saber que alguien se había atrevido a meterse en sus asuntos personales, seguramente no tendría la más mínima idea de los ideales del verdadero Beyond Birthday al cometer esos asesinatos.

Probablemente cualquier otro asesinos se hubiera sentido alagado, algo así como un…homenaje a su persona.

Pero él… _ellos,_ en ese momento, solo querían destrozarle la cara a ese sujeto.

Gruño inconscientemente, a la vez que la puerta del elevador se abría.

Salió de el elevador y camino hacía el estacionamiento del edificio, donde, efectivamente, Watari le esperaba en la limusina, listo para llevarle con Naomi Misora, la ex agente del FBI y brazo derecho de L.

Así, mientras se subía al automóvil y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sería un encuentro con la mujer que lo encarcelo dos años atrás, Lue Luxaky sentía, por primera vez desde que había dejado de ser por completo Beyond Birthday, se sintió con ganas de poder sonreír como solo Beyond lograba hacerlo, de una manera que inclusive inspiraba terror.

-.-

— ¿Seguro que no quieres, Lawliet? — Le ofreció amablemente B al detective de su pastel de mermelada.

—No, gracias por la oferta, B — L tomó una vez más de su café endulzado, mientras seguía tomando análisis de su plan… Con Beyond Birthday jamás debía bajar la guardia, eso lo sabía muy bien, es por ello que se dedicaba a trazar su plan en su mente y otra vez.

Si todo salía como lo pensaba, no solo lograría atrapar al asesino, si no que regresaría a Beyond a la normalidad, descubriría como es que terminó de esa manera, y, finalmente, por más que su mente a veces se aferrará a rechazar la realidad, lo llevaría a la cárcel, donde se supone debía estar.

Cuando Luxaky logrará descifrar algo en la escena del crimen, que lo llevará con el culpable detrás de todo este caos, habría ya para ese entonces, extraído la suficiente información a B.

Sería jugar sucio, pero ya no había tiempo de pensar en la acciones… Desde el momento en que le indicó a Watari en la madrugada que colocara droga en el desayuno de Beyond, sabía que ya no estaba para juegos.

Con Beyond dormido, lograría poder platicar con B sobre lo sucedido. No creía que habían olvidado como si nada lo que había pasado con ellos, claro que no. Y sabía que B, sin el respaldo de Luxaky y Beyond, le diría todo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la droga hiciera efecto en Beyond.

Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Lawliet — La voz del de ojos rojos llamó su atención — ¿Estas bien?... Te quedaste ido… de nuevo, mirando fijamente tu taza con café.

—Estoy bien — Lo miró con capricho — Solo pensaba.

—Y vaya forma de pensar — Se mofó Beyond mirándolo de manera mordaz.

Si bien L podía ser una persona un tanto paciente cuando la situación lo requería, Beyond, simplemente a veces le desesperaba.

—Bien — El detective carraspeó un poco la voz, colocando su taza en la mesita de alado — Por ahora, lo que nosotros debemos de hacer, cuando Luxaky llegue previamente a la tercera escena, es ir recolectando la información que vayamos escuchando e ir analizando nuestros posibles sospechosos.

—Eso lo tenemos claro — Acotó Beyond sentándose en una silla alado de él y prendiendo la laptop, precisamente con las rodillas al pecho y una taza con café a lado. Lawliet lo miro extrañado, realmente esa escena debería dar escalofríos. —Así que, esto es lo que se siente ser L — Tronó sus dedos con suma facilidad y comenzó a abrir los archivos en la laptop, junto con algunas fotos — Interesante…

Mientras sus dos acompañantes, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, imitaban ser en realidad L (Si, más de la cuenta), Lawliet estaba impacientándose un poco, tenía entendido que la droga tardaría un par de horas en hacer efectos, pero Beyond no lucía ni un poco con sueño, a decir verdad, parecía tener bastante energía.

Fuese como fuese, quizá ya estaba comenzando a ser paranoico, aún que, esa sádica sonrisita, casi imperceptible que Beyond tenía plasmada en el rostro, no le daba buena espina.

-.-

Beckie British

La tercera victima del nuevo falso caso LABB. Sin dudar ni un segundo, Luxaky caminó hacía el pequeño departamento cuando Watari se hubo retirado. Si había algo que quería más que ver a Naomi en esos momentos después de dos años, era verle la cara al tipo que había hecho una replica de SU caso. Pero los enojos los dejaría para después, en esos momentos, solo tenía un plan en mente trazado, y su pieza principal, era Naomi Misora.

Entro al lugar, observando primeramente la pequeña marca en la pared donde estuvo la Wara Ningyo, suspiro.

Examinó con increíble velocidad el lugar. Sencillo, pequeño, casi idéntico al asesinato original. Gruño por lo bajo mientras daba unos pasos y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Se agacho y observó con cuidado la sangre en la alfombra, y esparcida por varias partes. Según las fotos que había visto, no había nada relevante en la escena.

Aprovechando que Naomi aún no llegaba, Luxaky gateó, sintiéndose extrañamente familiarizado con ese acto, a pesar de que era Beyond quien lo hacía. Llegó hasta el lugar donde había estado el cuerpo de la victima.

Y se acostó ahí mismo.

—_Bien, lo admito, hizo un buen trabajo, pero dudo que lo haya hecho tan meticulosamente como yo, debe haber alguna falla…_— Después de todo, siempre la hay. — _Incluso si aquí se emplea el método del reloj, debido a las partes mutiladas, no se puede concretar nada en si, se salto las pistas claves que yo había dejado para saber quien iba a ser la próxima victima…_—Solo por conocimiento del original caso, habían logrado seguir al asesino, pero ahora, con el último asesinato casi encima de ellos, necesitaban pensar más clara y efectivamente.

Escucho la puerta abrirse.

Volteó, y sin expresión en su rostro, observó como Naomi lo veía, casi dando un respingo al verlo en suelo.

—Creo que las costumbres no cambian…— Ostentó Naomi caminando hacía él, mientras Luxaky se levantaban y la miraba.

—Vaya Naomi, y siempre creí que la puntualidad era tu fuerte.

Eran las ocho treinta y cinco.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, casi analizándose con la mirada.

Hasta que Luxaky sonrió sádicamente, realmente no se le daba mucho eso de sonreír de esa manera, por lo menos él así lo sentía, Beyond era el maniático con esas mañas, no él, pero no debía dejar que Naomi viera cambio alguno en su personalidad.

Sobre todo ella.

Ella solo lo miró aún más extrañada, conteniéndose de retroceder un par de pasos.

— ¿Sucede algo?... — Se aventuró ella a preguntar.

—Oh, no nada, solo me preguntaba, por que Naomi Misora insistió tanto en querer verme para que le ayudara con este caso — Se volteó descaradamente y se echo a cuatro patas.

Naomi sintió tener un ligero Deja vu.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre algo…

—El trabajo es primero, Misora — Le cortó Luxaky, sin mirarla y revisando el lugar— Recuerda que estamos aquí por una razón— En realidad… tenía curiosidad de saber que es lo que Naomi le quería decir, pero L estaba escuchando por el micrófono en su camisa, no podía darse ese lujo.

—Hum, tienes razón — La veía nerviosa, suponía que era normal, sabía que él era el asesino de Los Ángeles, pero… eso no explicaba el por que quería verlo — Pero, Luxaky, aquí no hay nada relevante, ya analice los datos que L me envió hace una hora, y realmente, si no fuera por detalles mínimos y la falta de pistas esenciales, se diría que es el LABB original.

—Pero no lo es — Inmediatamente aclaro él — En todo caso, Misora, como lo dije tiempo atrás, en este tipo de casos, el asesino siempre dejara un mensaje ocultó, así que, has memoria, ¿Cuáles fueron las pistas cruciales en el caso de Backyard Bottomslash?

—Las extremidades que mutilaste — Habló casi con enojo Naomi — Eso fue lo principal.

—Cielos, Misora, de todas las cosas, jamás pensé que quisieras verme para hablar sobre lo que hice.

—No, yo… — Suspiro notoriamente y negó con la cabeza — Lo siento, me deje llevar.

—Extraño en una mujer como tu, quizá si te haga daño volver a revivir estas escenas y emociones de hace dos años.

—No, no es eso — Ella se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala y lo miró gateas y sentarse en el de frente a ella — Como sea, será mejor que nos apresuremos en averiguar algo aquí, estamos con el tiempo encima, mañana sucederá el cuarto asesinato.

—No voy a permitir que eso suceda — El semblante de Luxaky repentinamente cambió a uno mucho más serio, después de todo, si lograba cometerse el cuarto asesinato, sería un verdadero golpe en donde más le doliera.

¿Por qué? Sencillo.

Por que él no lo consiguió. Y si él no lo conseguía, mucho menos lo haría un imitador.

Por que él era el original, Beyond Birthday.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Por todas mis santas mermeladas! xO, Lo se, estoy mal de la cabeza ya xD, había dicho específicamente en el capitulo anterior: "¡El tercer capitulo cierra el fic!" Si, si, lo se, no ocupas recordarlo, pero vamos, ¿Leerías un capitulo de 34,000 palabras?, es simplemente demasiado largo, por eso me decidí dividir el final del final del fic(¿?) (No me maten...) Aún que si se valen golpes a la autora, tomaré responsabilidad de eso.

Y lo se, me tarde… hum… xO Tres meses en actualizar (Nunca me había tardado tanto...), no se ni como disculparme… Solo les puedo decir que, agradezco como nunca su paciencia, y se que me odiaran por tardar tanto, y para acabarla, dejarlo todavía en continuación, pero rayos… Esto se me alargo demasiado, y mi zángana cabeza que apenas y da para poder actualizar mis historias xD.

Me siento apenada, espero logren perdonarme, y descuiden, que el capitulo 4 ya lo tengo empezado (;

De igual manera, mi meta es terminar este fic antes de mediados de Diciembre, puesto que tengo otros dos que estoy actualmente haciendo (Si siguen mis historias, saben cuales) y un fic que literalmente ya me esta amenazando para salir a la luz (Un BBXNaomi). Y tomando en cuenta que ya tengo el cuarto capítulo avanzado, no será necesaria una espera tan larga.

Bueno, bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que, una vez más, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, y que, cualquier cosita que necesites decirme, por Review yo te leeré con gusto, te agradezco mucho tu paciencia. También agradeceré infinitamente a las personas que coloquen esta historia en favoritos, o la recomienden, criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, tomó en cuenta tu opinión de si te gusta esta historia (: sus reviews me dan ánimos, sinceramente, cualquier autor con un fic, sabe lo feliz que no hacen los reviews.

Y no, no pienso dejar el fic varado, que aún hay muchas cosas por resolver aquí, como que sucederá con los tres Beyond, quien es el asesino, cual es el plan de L, que le quiere decir Naomi a Beyond, en fin, hagan sus propias conclusiones :D

Por cierto, quiero darle unas infinitas gracias a _Zamtik y Girzzeta _, ya que ella, aparte de que me tiene como gato loco en espera de sus fics ( xD ) me ayudo bastante con este capítulo, y le debo mucho, además de que ha sido paciente conmigo en este fic, que a veces de plano se me secaba el cerebriyo x) ¡Gracias Bechi! ¡Este capítulo va para ti! :D

Bueno, y esta vez SI contesto reviews (No había tenido tiempo de contestarlos, pero ahora es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como disculpa por todo este embrollo)

(Capitulo 1&2)

Elizabeth-BBeyond : 

¡Eli, Eli! Hace mucho que no se de ti chica. Pero, me alegro mucho que todo este rollo te haya gustado, y por sobre todo, que me estés teniendo paciencia xD, ya se que puedo ser algo desesperante, pero tu siempre logras animarme :3 espero no decepcionarte con el próximo (Y si ya todo va bien) último capítulo de este fic :D

Michiyo Obana:  ¡Halo!, vaya, pues :3 me alegra infinitamente que te haya gustado esto, la verdad es que al principio si tenía mis dudas sobre subir este fic, por que incluso yo misma sabía que se me podían hacer más capítulos de lo esperado, con eso de que tengo muchas ideas para el fic, pero agradezco mucho tu review, que andes bien (:

Link117: ¡Hey! (:, bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review, :D Me alegra mucho el saber que te divertiste, es una de las metas de este fic, entretener al lector :3, y pues, sobre tu pregunta, hum, no, no es un fic yaoi, (A mi no se me da eso de escribir Yaoi x'D ) Pero quizá incluso se pueda calificar Shonen o.o. En fin, ojala te este gustando todo esto (: ¡Cuidate!

Kirimi-1999:  ¡Jeloww! No sabes como te agradezco que andes al tanto de la historia :D la verdad es que me siento un poco mal dejando todo el final ya para el siguiente capitulo, por el hecho de que esto se me haya alargado más de lo esperado, pero de igual manera, yo disfruto mucho leyendo tus reviews n.n, y pues, espero te hayas leído ya Another Note :p por que mucho tiene que ver con esa historia. En fin, cuídate mucho n.n

Xilema95:  ¡Halo de nuevo! n_n, me alegra mucho verte por este fic, la verdad es que me han encantado tus dos reviews x'D, espero te estes entreteniendo todo este embrollo que tanto me aferro a escribir. Como habrás notado, en este capitulo no domina tanto-tanto el humor, pero tiene sus momentos xD ¿Si lo notaste? también algo de morbo e insinuaciones, jajax D la verdad es que me divierto xD, y pues el final, hum, ya lo veremos :p, aún quedan algunas cositas por pasar.

PD: Algunos reviews ya los conteste previamente por msn, así que no creo que haya necesidad de repetirlo :3 , muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Por ahí también me preguntaron si podía dar mi msn para platicar y eso, bueno si, no tengo problema con darlo, soy algo platicadora, pero si les pedire de favor que si quieren hablar conmigo, me pidan el msn por mensaje privado. Y ya bueno, uf, siempre me emociono con las notas de autora, necesito aprender a controlarme x'D. Oh si, y los reviews que no sean anónimos de ahora en adelante, los contestare por el famoso "Reply Review"

¡Ya habrá vacaciones y escribiré como loca! ¡Eso se los aseguro!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

-Fanny Winkz


	4. Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Perdiste

**Personajes:** Beyond Birthday (Lue Luxaky/B/Beyond) y Elle Lawliet (Ryuuzaki)

**Advertencias:** A pesar de ser un UA (Universo Alternativo) contiene ligeros spoilers de Another Note.

**Nota:** ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! :D Ya con esté capítulo cierra este fic.!

**_Letra Cursiva: _**Pensamientos y platicas por teléfono.

**Summary: **_Tres Beyond Birthday, un falso Beyond, una excelente ex agente del FBI, y el mejor detective del mundo. Oh…L tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se tornarían realmente, pero realmente interesantes..._

**Disclaimer**: Beyond Birthday y Elle Lawliet no me pertenecen, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note mencionado en esta historia, todos ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba y Nishio Ishin

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

**_ "Un Detective y Cuatro Asesinos"_**

**El Falso LABB (The Los Angeles BB Murder Case)**

_Capítulo 4: Tic tac, Tic Tac...Perdiste._

Se dice que de la mala convivencia, puede llegar a nacer una amistad bastante singular y, quizá, hasta verdadera. Que las pequeñas sarcásticas peleas y contestaciones mordaces se convierten en algo grato, a pesar de bien saber que se tiene cierto, enfermizo, lejano e indiferente pequeño afecto el uno hacía el otro, como admiración, como amigos, o como el hermano que nunca tuvieron... Llegaría algo tan peculiar como sus pláticas, a convertirse sin que se dieran cuenta, en una adulada amistad. Acaso ¿Se podría aplicar eso con él?...

¡Por Supuesto que no! Él era L, y su compañero de trabajo era nada más y nada menos que el asesino Beyond Birthday, así que, solo podía decir una cosa:

No abismar emociones con trabajo.

Pero, por ello mismo, L se hallaba en una enorme zanja, hundido en confusiones de las que creyó jamás caer victima, como todo humano que era, se sentía indefenso ante los hilos invisibles que Beyond había colocado lentamente alrededor de él. Porque así lo sentía Lawliet, simplemente le había dado ya mucha libertar, y ahora, estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque que se le ocurriera hacer al ex asesino de Los Ángeles, pues se encontraba bajo en defensas como para aceptar un abandono repentino o un engaño inesperado.

Quizá… Era por miedo, miedo a sus errores del pasado, porque bien L sabía que él había cometido ese inolvidable error, de marcarle la vida a un hombre, guiarlo por el camino, hecho y derecho de un asesino con problemas de megalomanía. Todo por abandonarlo… Por hacerlo a un lado y darle paso a la nueva generación…

Genial L…Simplemente, brillante. Había terminado el mismo llevándose a una situación de quedar en la pared contra la espada.

A pesar de que, a estas alturas sus pensamientos parecieran ya algo sin relevancia, estaba seguro de algo.

Terminaría arrepintiéndose.

O como mínimo, colapsando en su plan. Tenía que ser realista, era Beyond Birthday, y nunca actuaba sin un plan, así como él tampoco, por lo que las posibilidades de que sus planes chocaran y crearan un resultado final, nefasto, eran bastantes altas…

Así como sus ideales, él quería atrapar al asesino, y Beyond a su imitador, así como L trato de detener a Beyond, su imitador, dos años atrás.

Valga la redundancia…

No, eso no era lo peor, lo que más le desconcertaba, era que su plan ni siquiera había tomado iniciativa aún, empezando porque Beyond cayera victima de la droga y terminara dormido el tiempo suficiente para obtener información de B…

Miro al susodicho de reojo, con unos audífonos especiales para computadora, escuchando con suma atención la platica entre Naomi y su contraparte, Lúe Luxaky.

—Lawliet.

L evitó tensarse, al verse distraído tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos, Beyond le llamaba, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de su monitor, por lo que L apenas volteó.

— ¿Dime?

—Ya no hay café — Señaló el de ojos rojos, decepcionando un poco a L, esperaba algo más lucrativo.

—Si, en un momento avisare a Watari. — Sin poder evitar rodar los ojos, tomó un poco de lo que quedaba se su café, y siguió prestando atención a la platica entre los dos "detectives" en la escena del crimen… Mientras pensaba.

Piensa L…. Piensa, el tiempo corre.

_Tic, tac, tic tac._

Y Beyond no desvanecía esa sátira sonrisa…

-.-

Naomi suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de sus suspiros aquella mañana, pero seguro había roto su record personal.

—Lúe, creo que después de observar cada detalle por tercera vez, puedo asegurar que no hay nada relevante.

Su acompañante gruñó…

Genial, no había nada, absolutamente ninguna pista, y eso lo hacía enfurecer aún más. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

—Misora. — La llamó, levantándose del suelo, después de observar, literalmente, el suelo a centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Sí?

—Tu pareja, el agente Ray Penbar, dices que él no te había informado del caso ¿Cierto?

—Así es, yo ya no soy una agente del FBI, por lo que esa información no me puede ser proporcionada, aún a costa de que él sea mi prometido — Aclaró ella, ya no valía la pena esconder que Ray era su pareja, seguramente L se lo había dicho a Lúe.

—Ya veo — Pasó sus manos por sus jeans, retirando el polvo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Ambos pasaron, un tanto resignados, a sentarse a la pequeña sala del departamento.

—Simple curiosidad. Aún así, me sorprende que no estén investigando más a fondo esta serié de asesinatos — Ostentó, mientras sentía aquella necesidad de tener un frasco con mermelada a la mano, lo cual le irritaba un poco.

—Realmente no se nada al respecto… seguramente están haciendo las investigaciones, pero como nosotros, no encontraron nada aquí— Cruzó su pierna contra la otra, y por el rabillo de ojo observaba la pose de Lúe, aquella peculiar pose —, además tomemos en cuenta que, el FBI tiene muchos casos por investigar, esté no es el único.

Bien, con eso L sabría que debía hablar con los del FBI, y saber como se estaban movilizando en ese asunto.

—Misora, visto a nuestro rotundo falló en buscar pistas, tomemos un café, y tratemos de pensar un poco más las cosas, si nos relajamos un poco, es posible que captemos algo, te notó un poco tensa. — Sugirió él, ya sin esperar respuesta, levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

Ella se sentía algo incomoda, tomando la comida de un difunto y en su propia casa, pero desde el original LABB, sabía muy bien que a él eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-.-

Escucharon el elevador abrirse, y supieron que Watari había llegado con una bandeja, lista con el café. La acomodo al lado del detective, mientras este seguía sumergido en la plática entre Lúe y Naomi.

— ¿Es todo, L? — El anciano detuvo el carrito con la bandeja.

—Si Watari, si necesito algo más yo te aviso, gracias — Respondió, sin levantarse, a él no le urgía el café, era a sus dos compañeros.

El hombre mayor asintió, y en silencio se retiro de la sala, dejándolos trabajar.

B, con parsimonia, se levantó de su silla, y fue a servir café.

—Oh, Lawlli, ¿Esto no te parece divertido?

El mencionado volteó a ver a Beyond, quien le miraba divertido.

—Esto no es un juego, Beyond.

—Jooh, no digo que es un juego, me refiero a trabajar, nosotros, _juntos _—Canturreó, enfatizando la última palabra.

L no respondió, sólo le mantuvo la mirada unos momentos.

— ¿Te divierte que haya alguien por ahí, matando gente a tu estilo?

—Me gusta tu sinceridad — Mientras ellos hablaban, B le sirvió café a cada uno, casi como su ayudante, y con calma volvió a su lugar.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que la hipocresía no es algo que se me dé — Tomó la taza con café que B le había servido, y tomó un poco. A él le encantaba el café dulce, pero admitía que incluso a veces ellos se pasaban de la mano con azúcar. El café estaba espeso.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero me gusta decir las cosas que agradan de ti — Sonrió torcidamente, tomando del café.

Bueno, si de algo estaba seguro L, es que Beyond jamás dejaría de ser… raro, más que él, si se podía decir.

Pero se estaban distrayendo mucho de la plática de Lúe y Naomi. Además ahora necesitaba hacer una llamada.

Tomó el teléfono a su lado, con distorsionador de voz encendido, y marco el número.

— ¿Investigaras porque el FBI se esta quedando cruzados de brazos, L? — Beyond preguntó, sonriendo.

—Haces preguntas obvias, Beyond — Esperaba a que contestaran, sabía que las líneas podían estar saturada, por lo que espero un poco más.

—Pero ¿Hablaras con el prometido de Misora? Es decir, él no sabe que ella esta en este caso.

—No, eso es algo obvio, yo no hablaré con él… — Habían contestado. — _ Si, habla L_

Beyond engrandeció su sonrisa…

"Si L… _Tú _no…"

Paralizado… Si...

Así se sintió L en menos de un segundo…

—_ ¿L? ¿L? _— Le llamaban en la otra línea.

¿Qué pasa?...

No podía moverse… Lawliet sintió su ritmo alentarse.

¿Qué…?

Soltó el teléfono, y cayó de la silla, escuchando las voces lejanas, gruesas y distorsionadas. Sentía frio… y el sueño era demasiado… Todo se alentó, el tiempo, su alrededor.

¿Qué sucede?...

No podía hablar, el cansancio era tal, que sentía que podría dejar de respirar en cualquier segundo.

¿Qué…?

El café… miró el café, cayéndose por el borde, debido a que lo había golpeado con su mano al caer.

Y miró a Beyond, borroso, pero lo distinguió, entre las siluetas deformes…Una sonrisa. Una muy sádica.

_La droga..._

Beyond inmediatamente tomó el teléfono.

No había tiempo, Watari vendría en cualquier momento, y debían salir de allí.

—_Si, habla L_ — Contestó Beyond, avisándole a B que se asegurará de que L estaba drogado…—_Comuníqueme con el agente, Ray Penbar._

O L, tres vitales, y sencillos errores.

Tú primer error: Colocar la droga en la mermelada.

Segundo error: No pensar que, una vida donde Beyond creó drogas caseras, era ya inmune a muchas, y por ende, poder distinguirlas en el sabor.

Tercero: No cuidar de que podría llevar el bote consigo, y disolver el sabor con un café azucarado…

El tiempo corre para ellos dos, Watari va en caminó.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

Es hora de empezar la función.

-.-

Su celular sonó, y Lúe lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Discúlpame, Misora — Avisó Lúe, levantándose del sofá, y contestando.

—_Lúe, ya tenemos el plan, Ray Penbar ahora esta enterado de que Naomi esta la escena del crimen, va para allá, prepárate _— Era Beyond, al parecer corriendo.

— ¿El perro ha sido anestesiado?

—_Sí, L esta drogado, ahorita mismo estamos yendo a uno de sus autos, ya sabes donde vernos, ¿Te explicó el plan? _— No habían ideado un plan antes, por estar vigilados por L, pero su mente trabajaba lo suficientemente rápido como para crear uno en tiempo record.

—Hay moscas… — Contestó él mirando de reojo a Naomi.

Ella lo miró extrañado… ¿Hay moscas?...

—_ ¿Misora?_

—Eso explicaría mis respuestas sin sentido. —Lúe frunció el entrecejo.

—_Diez minutos _— Colgó el celular, y Lúe hizo lo mismo.

Él se volteó, mientras Naomi simplemente lo miraba de forma extraña.

—Dime, Misora, ¿Qué piensas de esté asesino? — Caminó hacía la ventana, observando un poco la ciudad.

—Mi respuesta es la misma a la que tenía…tengo, de ti, dos años atrás — Ya poca importancia le daba al hecho de hablar casi de manera grosera con él.

—Eso me gusta de ti, eres una mujer decidida — Rió un poco — Realmente me alegra que ya no sigas trabajando en el FBI, sería un desperdicio en alguien tan buena como tú.

No lo tomaría como un halagado, a decir verdad, le incomodaba.

— ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión, en cuanto al caso? — Cambió de tema, levantándose y acercándose un poco a él.

—Si.

— ¿Cuál? — A veces le irritaba un poco sus cortas respuestas…Pero de algo estaba segura, si en ese corto tiempo, había llegado a una conclusión, Lúe seguía siendo igual de bueno…

Un buen detective.

—En la base L, estuvimos investigando potenciales sospechosos, pero no tuvimos éxito en ello, nos enfocamos en las personas que conocían el caso LABB.

—Agentes del FBI… — Susurró ella.

—Así es, sólo el FBI y L estaba involucrado en el caso original, la información no se pudo filtrar, porque las pistas quedaron entre L, yo, y tú, pero fuera de eso, eran pocos los agentes que seguían el caso, aún después de que el FBI y la policía lo abandonara.

Ella comenzó a incomodarse un poco. Si de algo estaba segura, es que no había hablado de nadie acerca de eso, sobretodo porque fue el brazo derecho de L en ese tiempo.

—Descuida Misora, no te estoy acusando — Un tanto divertido agregó, al verla tensarse un poco ante eso — L y yo confiamos en ti. En realidad habíamos quedado estancados, pero todo acaba de tomar un poco de forma.

— ¿Oh, si?

—Es claro que ellos saben que el asesino original no es, puesto que piensan que está en la cárcel, pero tampoco hicieron mucho por investigar quien era el imitador, eso lo sé por lo que L y yo investigamos lo movimientos del FBI.

Naomi no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de sorpresa, abriendo lo ojos un tanto más, casi como una revelación.

—Estas diciendo… ¿Qué entonces ellos ya saben quien es?

—Por lo menos una idea tienen…— Mordió levemente su pulgar, sin voltear a verla — Lo raro es que no le hayan avisado a L, puesto que el mueve todas las organizaciones policíacas del mundo…

—Pero… no es posible, eso solo los pone a todos como sospechosos, no tienen razones para actuar contra L.

—No dije que estén haciendo eso, no me decepciones Misora, piensa, si el FBI no quiere que L se enteré de que tienen un sospechoso, es por una razón en principal.

Naomi puso a trabajar su mente… L trabaja en el anonimato, y todo lo reserva para él mismo, por lo que queda descartada la idea de que el FBI le tema a decir L, por quedar mal con las demás corporaciones de policías… No… ¿Decepción? Al único al que decepcionarían sería…

¡Eso! ¡L! Si L se enteraba de que alguien de ellos, enterado de los movimientos de L y sus casos, había ido contra suya, L dejaría de confiar en ellos… Y no les ayudaría más con casos complicados.

Pero entonces, eso quería decir que fue uno sólo, lo suficientemente "obsesionado" con el caso, y con L, para asesinar…

¿Quién? Ella no recordaba a nadie… Aunque también ella no estuvo trabajando, estaba en un "descanso" y por eso no sabría decir...

—Ya veo…— Cruzó sus brazos y miro un punto indeterminado de la pared. ¿Ray estaría involucrado entre los sospechosos?... Hasta donde sabía, él no trabajo en el caso… Pero nunca debía hacer a un lado ninguna opción, eso como ex agente lo sabía.

— ¡Naomi!

Un grito a su nombre, un portazo, y Misora reconoció que era Ray… ¿Cómo había llega-

"¿¡Qué!"

Fue lo único que interrumpió su pregunta interna, cuando sintió como Lúe le jalaba…

Y la besaba.

¿¡Lúe Luxaky la besaba? ¡Y enfrente de Ray Penbar!

Ella se soltó, y como era de esperarse, inmediatamente Ray, enojado por lo que había visto, corrió hacía Luxaky…

Pero fue más rápido él, tomando a Naomi entre sus brazos y amenazándola en el cuello con una navaja, y con la otra mano, inmovilizando sus manos.

Demonios, era fuerte… Más que ella, aunque no lo pareciera.

— ¡¿Quién eres! — Furioso Ray preguntó, apuntando con su pistola.

—El asesino, ¿No es obvio? — Sátiro contesto él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Tú no puedes ser el asesino!

¡Bingo!

Si su sonrisa se pudiera agrandar aún más, es seguro que lo habría hecho. Lúe había confirmado que ellos sabían quien era el asesino. Uno de ellos.

Ray estaba alterado, por el beso que vio, y un hombre alterado en ese sentido, no piensa.

— ¿Pero que dices? Él y yo trabajamos en equipo. Incluso me habló de ti, Ray Penbar.

—Mikami no trabajo en equipo, todo lo hace sólo.

"¡Kyahahaha!" ¡Demasiado fácil! "Casi hasta era aburrido.

Ray se movía lentamente, mientras Lúe, amenazando a Naomi en todo momento, iba hacía el lado contrario. Directo a la puerta.

— ¡Ray, ya no digas nada más! ¡Sólo te esta sacando información! — Le gritó Naomi.

Pero Lúe no se molesto, simplemente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, se acercó al oído de Naomi disimuladamente.

—Discúlpame, Misora… A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas — Musitó apenas tangible en su oído.

Inmediatamente la soltó, empujando contra el piso y corrió, consiente de que era lo suficientemente rápido para perderse de su vista antes de que le siguieran.

— ¡Naomi!

— ¡No te preocupes por mi, corre por él! — Espetó ella, levantándose.

Ray apenas asistió, y corrió tras él por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras, sin importarle tropezar con alguien en el camino.

Muy tarde.

Cuando salió… Lúe ya no estaba cerca, ni a la vista. Lo había perdido, y ahora sabía quien era el asesino…

_Teru Mikami._

—Maldición…

-.-

— ¿Dónde demonios habías estado? — Refunfuñó Beyond, al ver a Lúe llegar.

—Esté lugar no estaba tan cerca — Aclaró, parándose a su lado y retomando un poco al aliento.

Miro a su alrededor, todo era casi como lo recordaba, no había realmente cambiado. Aquel lugar, en el que se quedó cuando el tercer asesinato ocurrió, y se vería con Naomi y en escena del crimen. Por lo menos sabían que ese era un lugar seguro, y nadie ahí los encontraría, por el momento.

— ¿Investigaste quien es nuestro imitador? — Inquirió B.

—Teru Mikami, recuerdo que fue uno de los agentes que trabajo en la empresa, después de cinco años, renunció y se volvió fiscal, esto fue a mediados del 2002. — Aclaró Luxaky, recargándose un momento en la pared.

—Si, igual lo recuerdo — Agregó Beyond — Será sencillo buscar su numero para contactarlo, por lo menos hasta que el efecto de la droga pase en L, tenemos un poco de tiempo para ver otra cosa importante…

Los tres se miraron unos momentos…

El cuaderno del Shinigami, ese problema aún estaba presente.

—¡idiota! — Estalló Beyond repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Lúe y B — ¡Donde se supone que estas, maldito shinigami inservible! — Comenzó a patear y romper todo en su camino. Al parecer creía que así llamaría o "invocaría" al shinigami…

—Beyond…-

— ¡¿Te diviertes! ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Ver como nuestros problemas crecen! — Su voz en gritos hacía eco por todo el lugar.

—Beyond, mejor cálmate — Casi susurró B.

Mala idea, al siguiente segundo una navaja amenazaba con cortar su yugular. Beyond la sostenía en amanezca contra él, sin siquiera inmutarse.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces! — Le cuestionó alterado Luxaky.

—Quizá si los mato a ustedes dos, el shinigami decida venir — Acató él, sin dejar de amenazar a B.

—Sabía que estabas loco… — Negó con la cabeza Luxaky, cuidando todos los movimientos de él —No tienes idea de que sucederá su matamos a uno de nosotros, quizá ya ni se revierta nunca el efecto.

—En este momento eso no parece tener mucha importancia — Enterró un poco más la navaja, al punto de cortarle realmente.

B se quedó inmóvil, sabía de lo que era capaz Beyond, lo conocía bastante bien… Por lo cual no podía hacer nada. Fue cuando la tensión entre los tres se vio interrumpida, cuando una extraña y juguetona risa fúnebre se escucho a ecos en el lugar…

Los tres miraron hacía el origen de aquella risa, que lograban reconocer… No era una risa normal, era la risa de un shinigami… _Aquel _ Shinigami…

—Así que han llegado al limite — Murmuró aquella criatura humanoide, dejándose ver.

—Te dije que funcionaria…— Agregó en voz baja Beyond para Luxaky, con sonrisa triunfante.

—Cállate.

— ¿Por qué has venido? — Cuestionó B, siendo soltado finalmente por Beyond.

— ¿No es claro? Las reglas, no puedo dejar que se maten entre sí, si no conocen las reglas — Señaló, levantando su huesudo y lado dedo índice.

— ¿Qué, si nos matamos?

—Jeh, para eso les he traído esto — Rebusco entre debajo de su ya podrida piel y lo que pretendía ser tela de ropa, sacando lo que era el dichoso cuaderno que todo lo comenzó —Mira que son descuidados al dejarlo tirado por ahí. — Se los ofreció.

—No es fácil mantenerse consiente en un dolor como el que nos causo, y después acordarte de un cuaderno, cuando te has dividido…— Beyond aceptó el cuaderno— Pero, bien, ¿Cuál es la-

Interrumpió su pregunta, cuando abrió la primera página del cuaderno.

Las reglas, ahí estaban.

—Que peculiares humanos resultaron ser…Me han proporcionado un buen entretenimiento— Rió sátiro el shinigami — Por eso me tome la molestia de escribir las reglas en el cuaderno, no son tan abundantes como las de un Death Note, pero de algo les servirá…

Beyond leía frenético todas las reglas, mientras Luxaky y B también las miraban. El shinigami mostró nuevamente sus alas y tomó un poco de vuelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? — Frunció el entrecejo Luxaky.

—Como les dije antes, yo no tengo ningún compromiso con ustedes, incluso digan que les fue bien ahora que les escribí las reglas — Soltó una última risa, antes de irse y dejarlos a ellos tres solos.

— ¿Ya leíste como volver a la normalidad? — Preguntó B a Beyond, quien era el que estaba leyendo todo a gran velocidad.

—Niehehe… Es una de las primeras reglas…— Una sonrisa un tanto endemoniada, se mantuvo en el rostro del de ojos rojos.

— ¿Y bien? Que esperas, tenemos que volver a la normalidad, ir con nuestro imitador y acabar con todo esto de una buena vez…

— ¿Saben lo arriesgado que es esto, cierto?... No sabemos que nos esperamos con ese tal Mikami, incluso podríamos… morir — Advirtió Beyond, sin embargo, la sonrisa no desaparecía.

—Creo que estamos más que conscientes, al igual que tu, pero eso no nos ha detenido antes — Contestó Luxaky — Es hora de comenzar de plan…

Beyond asintió, cerrando el cuaderno, era hora…

-.-

— ¡L! ¡Joven L!

Una voz lejana le llamaba… Pero en aquel momento, todo parecía tan lejano, apenas comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la luz le cegaba. Reconoció la figura…

— ¡L! — Le llamaba incesante.

Como pudo, se removió un poco, percatándose de la superficie blanda… Una cama.

—Wa…— Su garganta estaba seca, pero comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. — Watari…

Observó el gesto tenso del anciano, relajarse un poco, al ver que lo reconoció.

—Joven L… ¿Esta bien? — Le ayudo a recostarse el la cama, mientras le pasaba una taza con té.

—Eso creo… El efecto ya esta desapareciendo… — Apenas murmuró débil L, tomando un poco de la bebida.

—Así es, por suerte no tomó demasiada, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente una hora.

— ¿Una hora?... — Un pequeño _click_ en su mente, reactivo todo… Beyond, Misora, el asesino. El caso… — ¿¡Y Beyond! — Cuestionó un tanto preocupado.

Watari apenas negó con la cabeza.

—Ya veo…— Entonces había…Habían escapado, los tres, y eso era mala señal… ¡Naomi!

Como pudo, ignorando el mareo al levantarse tan rápido, casi tambaleando, bajo las escaleras.

— ¡L! ¡No es conveniente que se mueva en condiciones así! — Advirtió Watari, yendo hasta él, tratando de ayudarle a bajar las escaleras.

—No hay tiempo para eso, Watari, dos… No, cuatro asesinos en potencia están sueltos, no puedo permitirme ni un solo error más. — Decidido estaba L como en pocas ocasiones, esto había superado sus expectativas, sabía que no puedo podría confiar en Beyond, y aún así, bajo la guardia…

Que tonto.

Pero ya no sucedería de nuevo.

Bajaron pronto a la base, donde las computadoras siempre prendidas los recibieron, y ahí, a lado, el teléfono que L ocupaba, una llamada y ya.

Llegó hasta el teléfono, sentándose en la silla para no caer, y eficaz marco el numero.

— ¡Misora! — La nombró en cuanto contestaron.

—_ ¡L!_ — Era su voz. —_Lúe escapo._

—Lo se, Misora — Contestó él con la voz distorsionada — Esto se ha salido de control, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido?

—_Si, el asesino es Teru Mikami, un ex agente del FBI, actualmente fiscal _— Contestó ella, al parecer estaba corriendo, pronto escucho un vehículo encenderse —_, seguramente a su hogar es adonde va, fácilmente conseguirá la dirección en un directorio _— El rugir de un motor singular, reveló que era su motocicleta, seguramente ella también iba para alla.

—Entiendo — Contestó él, buscando lo más rápido posible información del culpable en la laptop frente a él — Misora, si vas para allá, donde muy probablemente Lúe estará… prepárate para cualquier cosa que puedas ver…— Avisó él, pues no sabía si Beyond y B irían con Lúe por Teru Mikami… Todo era ya muy arriesgado, por lo que solo quedaba eso, avisar y advertir.

—_Esta bien _— Contestó ella, para después colgar.

L colgó el teléfono, y suspiro, ya no sabía nada de Lúe… Había destrozado el micrófono, probablemente lo pisó, y ni idea de donde estuvieran B y Beyond.

Bien, entonces no había de otra.

—Watari…Vamos al auto, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ni un segundo más.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

-.-

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, diciendo sin tocar el timbre o no… Oh, claro que debía tocar el timbre, después de todo era una casa bastante elegante, y quería darle una buena _"Impresión"_ a su imitador, que en aquella casa se encontraba…Niehehehe.

Un sonido que se disperso por todo el hogar, informó que había alguien en la puerta.

Teru Mikami, a paso calmado, se dispuso a abrirla, y observar a su visitante.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó él, un tanto desconfiado.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Lúe Luxaky, soy uno de los detectives al tanto del caso de el asesino de Los Ángeles. Como ex agente del FBI que es, enterado de este caso similar de hace dos años, necesito hacerle unas preguntas — Anunció él.

Así que él era Teru Mikami.

El susodicho le miró unos momentos, antes de sonreír en un gesto extraño, y permitirle pasar.

Ambos pasaron a lo que era una amplia sala, bien vista y todo en sumo orden. Tomaron asiento en diferentes sofás, y se observaron un par de minutos en silencio.

—Usted no es ningún detective, ¿Cierto? — Habló Mikami, en una posición elegante.

—Correcto — Contestó el nombrado, evitando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Y su nombre no es Lúe Luxaky, ¿O me equivoco?

—Otra vez en lo cierto — Casi podía sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre, ¡Todo era genial!

Mikami pensó unos momentos… Hasta donde había calculado, sólo había dos personas, que no fueran del FBI ni policías, que pudieran estar involucrados y enterados del caso original LABB… y algo le decía que aquellos ojos carmesí que le miraban analíticos, no eran de alguien que pudiera llamarse a si mismo L… ¿¡Sería!

—B.B — Susurró Mikami, sintiendo como sus ojos se abrían de par en par, como en una digna revelación.

El mencionado sólo pudo hacer al final aparición de su sonrisa, por lo que ambos se levantaron el sofá, viéndose de frente, Mikami casi efusivo, y Beyond con cautela.

—A-

—No te acerques — Le cortó frió cualquier palabra Beyond — Así que si fuiste tú quien se atrevió a meterse en mis asuntos personales…

—Creo que te he hecho un favor…— Contestó Teru, con una extraña expresión de felicidad, casi deformada.

— ¿Cómo podrías tú haberme hecho un favor? — Cuestionó Beyond, manteniéndose un par de metros lejos de él. Listo para sacar su navaja en cualquier momento, como a un felino.

—Si no fuera por mí, seguirías en la cárcel, L no te habría buscado, mi plan funciono, ¡Ahora eres libre!

Beyond evito torcer el gesto, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Tú… ¿Tú fuiste el responsable de los asesinatos de mujeres en Japón?...

—No fue sencillo hacer todos esos movimientos, pero eran necesarios para que L buscará tu ayuda — Aclaró como todo buen sabiondo.

— ¿Por qué tu tendrías que hacer algo así? Ni siquiera te conozco…— Agregó Beyond mientras histérico comenzaba a armar el rompecabezas en su mente… Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

— ¿¡Por qué! ¡Por que eres B.B! ¡El asesino B.B! — Rió como maniático recién salido de un manicomio.—Yo si te conozco, no tienes idea de cuanto he admirado tu trabajo, desde el inicio — Beyond comenzaba a incomodarse.

—Explícate — Cauteloso pregunto.

—L… Siempre he odiado a L…— Volvió a reír — Y tu, tú fuiste el primero en causarle problemas, en revelarte de tal forma tan macabra —Tapó su rostro con una de sus manos y se irguió un poco por la emoción —Todo, en todos lados, era L, como si fuera alguna clase de Dios. L resolvió otro caso, L ayudo a los policías, L, el mejor detective del mundo… Y luego apareciste tú…B.B…— Destapó su rostro, eufórico y feliz —Alguien diferente…

Beyond apenas ladeó la cabeza…

—Tú no puedes comprender el propósito que tenía contra L.

—No me hacía falta, habías hecho algo diferente, pero fue por culpa de la ex agente, Misora Naomi, que te viste en problemas, muy tarde me enteré yo, cuando ya estabas en la cárcel de california. — Se acercó un par de pasos — Fue cuando odie de nuevo a L… y a Naomi… Por eso me salí, así que me decidí a idear un plan. Sabiendo que tú eras el único a la par en inteligencia con L, pediría tu ayuda, o al menos trataría de contactarte, ya te encargarías tú de escapar de él…¡Y lo lograste!

Así que si estaba loco su imitador… Incluso había llegado a esos niveles, así como él lo hizo por L, Mikami lo había hecho por él…

Que enfermo…

—Entiendo…— Ostentó Beyond —Pero me temó que no he venido para más juego, pienso ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez…

Mikami mostró confusión apenas pudo, cuando Beyond saltó hacía él y lo tomó preso, inmovilizándolo y con una navaja amenazando su cuello. A la vez en un portazo anunció la llegada de un tercero.

Naomi Misora no perdió ni un segundo, sacó el arma que había tomado de Ray, y apunto hacía ellos dos.

Todo el ambiente se puso tenso.

—Oh, Misora, realmente no me decepcionas, eres increíble — Beyond reforzó su agarre, mientras la miraba con diversión.

—Será mejor que lo sueltes… B.B, ambos irán a la cárcel.

—Dime Naomi ¿Has llamado a la policía? — Le preguntó Beyond, cortando superficialmente la garganta de Mikami, provocando que sangrará levemente.

Ella quitó el seguro del arma, más no respondió.

—Ya veo, supuse que no lo harías, Misora.

— ¿Cómo pudiste suponer algo así? — Le dijo ella, acercándose un par de pasos, mientras ellos retrocedían otros dos.

—A pesar de todo, sigues siendo el brazo derecho de L — Anunció Beyond — Por lo que consideras que contigo será suficiente para desenredar todo esto, además de que, seamos realistas, ellos sólo empeorarían las cosas. Y si mis cálculos no me fallan, L debe estar en camino, o si no es que ya esta afuera, en un carro polarizado y con un equipo básico para escuchar la conversación que estamos teniendo en este momento.

Naomi no dejo de apuntarle en ningún momento con el arma.

—Entonces, ¿Serás cooperativo, o tendré que actuar a la fuerza?

Con lo que Beyond no pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

—Joh, Misora, realmente eres mucho mejor que Ray Penbar, ¡Mira! Hasta estamos casi en la misma posición, sólo que eres tú ahora quien sostiene el gatillo — Le retó él.

Mikami apenas se movía, con cada paso que Beyond daba, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido…

Pero Naomi no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos entronados.

—Bien, Misora, en ese caso, seré yo quien haga el primer movimiento…

Un rápido movimiento en seco, y la sangre se hizo presente. Lawliet, desde el otro lado, dentro del carro y con los audífonos puestos… Escucho todo. Un disparo…

Un disparo, un movimiento por parte de Beyond, y supo a quien le había dado…Se quito los audífonos… Ya no había nada que escuchar… Todo había acabado.

Naomi se quedó inmóvil, mientras veía como Mikami caía muerto al suelo, con la navaja enterrada en su cuello, y le siguió Beyond…

Soltó el arma y la dejó caer al suelo, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a B.B

Reflejo…Fue por puro reflejo…No pudo haber hecho nada, B.B había enterrado la navaja, había sido violento, y ella tuvo que tomar medidas…

Y ahora Beyond estaba entre sus brazos, muerto.

Sintió como enormes costales de cemente le caían encima.

Había fallado, había fallado en su misión, con L, consigo misma… Una vez más…No le importó mancharse de sangre la ropa. Soltó el cuerpo inerte, y se dejo caer en el piso… Observando a ellos dos, sin vida.

No… No había fallado, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ambos eran un peligro, eran asesinos.

_Tic tac, tic tac…_ El tiempo se acabo.

-.-

L colocó otro cubito de azúcar en su café, siendo solamente iluminado por la luz de la pantalla de monitor frente a él.

Una torrencial lluvia, era lo único que le acompañaba en aquella solitaria noche. No discusiones, no peleas, solamente silencio en los pasillos, en la sala, en todos lados.

Así debía acostumbrarse, de nuevo, a trabajar sólo, enmendar sus errores y decirse a si mismo, una y otra vez, que así era al principio, y así debía ser, sin Beyond, sin Lúe, sin B…

Suspiro notoriamente, tomando de su café y escuchando a Watari abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—L, te ha llegado esto — Anunció Watari, caminando hacía él.

El detective le dio una seña, de que lo dejara en el mueble de alado, sin despegar la vista de la computadora. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, indicando que Watari se había retirado, dejo su café alado y observó el techo…

Así que estaba muerto…Si uno moría, los tres morían… eso era lo más lógico, su existencia dependía el uno del otro, así que no quedaba otra opción…

Regresó su vista al frente, y observó de reojo el mueble… Un cuaderno…

¿Un cuaderno? ¿Eso había llegado?

Lo tomó entre sus manos, era más una libreta… una pequeña libreta negra.

Paso sus hojas. Nada, no había nada escrito. ¿Por qué le habría llegado eso?

Regresó a la página inicial, y lo notó, palabras.

Comenzó a leer una por una. Y tuvo que ahogar un sonido de sorpresa…

"_El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno, se dividirá en sus tres principales personalidades"_

¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso era posible?...

No había duda, el cuaderno pertenencia a los legendarios Shinigamis, aquellas criaturas con cuadernos de la muerte, con poder de hacer lo que quieran con una libreta… No había duda, eso tenía sentido.

Entonces… ¡Si!

Su mente comenzó a darle forma a todo. La situación de Beyond, sus personalidades, todo, todo encajaba a la perfección.

Cuando escaparon del edificio, fue cuando consiguieron este cuaderno, lo usaron, y terminaron así… Claro que Mikami, ni Naomi lo sabían, pero…

Entonces ¿Cómo había llegado aquel cuaderno a sus manos?... No L, concéntrate

"_El Shinigami dueño del cuaderno, no se hará responsable ni tendrá que ser acompañante del humano que lo usé"_

Eso explicaría porque Beyond tenía problemas con regresar a la normalidad, y no querían decir nada, probablemente ni ellos mismos estaban bien informados de su estado.

"_La única-_

L abrió en grande los ojos… Y sintió como la pieza final, para terminar el rompecabezas, se hacía presente…

Todo había sido su plan…

Beyond lo había planeado… y él había sido parte del plan…

Una imperceptible, extraña y efímera sonrisa, apareció en sus labios, siendo oculta por la falta de luz y pequeñas sombras en su rostro, casi deformándola.

-.-

Así, mientras, Beyond Birthday, reía… reía lúgubre y sádico, mientras su cuerpo se empapaba y caminaba por los callejones.

¡Si L! ¡Si! ¡Kyajajajajajaja! ¡Kyajajajaja!

"_La única forma de revertir del efecto del cuaderno, es matar a una de las personalidades"_

Perdiste.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! :D Vaya, estoy sumamente feliz... ¡Y es que son tantas las razones! Primero, porque, claro ¡Ya es el último día del año! 31 de Diciembre del 2010! :D Wow, y justamente este día, me propuse acabar el fic, ¡Y SI! ¡Aquí esta! xD

Espero haber hecho algo decente, y no haberlos decepcionado con el final o algo así, trate de hacer que mi zangana cabeza creara algo bien x), y bueno, por otro lado, esto es algo así como mi regalo para ustedes, ¡Feliz y prospero año nuevo! Ciertamente, es que ojala pasen un buen día, con quien quiera que lo pasen (: coman mucho y todo eso.

Y bien, quiero darle infinitas gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia, y a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, mensajes, favoritos y alertas de historia, para mi ha sido todo un honor, y con esto. Termino lo que vendría siendo mi primero Long-Fic, por así decirlo, ya que los capítulos son algo largos, y en apenas 4 me gaste varias palabras (6 meses para 4 capítulos, me tarde más de lo que había pensado) xD, lo cual me emociona bastante, ya con esto quedo también satisfecha conmigo misma, y un poco más libre para concentrare en mis otras tres historias.

Por eso mismo también estoy aquí, quiero hacerles un pequeño anuncio, y es:

Bueno, hace un par de semanas, comencé un Crossover, es de Death note con Bleach, más sin embargo, no ocupan saber casi nada de Bleach ni de Death Note para entenderlo, porque es un total y completo Univero Alterno, y sólo usare a tres personajes de Death Note, y uno de Bleach

Mello, Matt y Beyond Birthday de Death Note, y Grimmjow de Bleach, si no saben nada de Bleach, aviso que basta con que busquen fotos de Grimmjow para ver como es, y con eso ya pueden leer la historia, realmente se los agradecería, puesto que siendo mi primero Crossover, estoy algo nerviosa xD. (El primero capítulo de es Mello y Matt - Y no es Yaoi, claro x) - )

Y en fin, punto y aparte, también quiero dar agradecimientos:

**Xilema95:** Ella ha seguido esta historia ya de algo de tiempo, siempre se tomó un tiempo para dejarme review y opinar, te lo agradezco muchisimo (: Y espero tengas un buen año nuevo :D

**Link117:** También ha seguido la historia desde el principio, y yo lo aprecio infinitamente, ¡Muchisimas gracias! por los reviews y tus opiniones. ¡Feliz año y pásala muy bien! :D

Y muy importante, mis niñas favoritas: **Lucy y Zamtik. **Ustedes dos ya saben lo mucho que les agradezco todo, seguirme en mis historias, ayudarme con mis fics, darme sus opiniones, uf no :D ¡Por todo!

Así como TODAS aquellas que se tomaron tiempo de leer y comentar, ustedes me animaron mucho.

¡Feliz Año A Todos!

Muchas Gracias por seguirme en "Un Detective y Cuatro Asesinos" Hasta el final. Después de 6 mesesitos, se acaba el fic.

-Fanny Winkz


End file.
